


Звездные Войны: В поисках справедливости

by Teapot with treasures (Questie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questie/pseuds/Teapot%20with%20treasures
Summary: После Смертельной войны, уничтожившей Орден джедаев, и восстановления правящего галактикой Клэйва, военная организация – Круг – под видимостью установления мира отслеживает межгалактический терроризм на планетах и устраняет все возможные угрозы. Каждый их удар оставляет за собой смерть и разрушение.Люк Гэрроуэй, бывший Сенатор и глава Сопротивления Нижнемирцев, противостоящего Кругу, надеется найти доказательства злоупотребления властью, добиться ликвидации Круга и вернуть галактике настоящий мир и справедливость.Для этого он посылает Иззи Лайтвуд, своего самого дерзкого пилота, вместе с загадочным Магнусом Бейном на поиски выживших в последней атаке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [STAR WARS: A Search for Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080404) by [Ketz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz). 



> Работа переведена на ББ-Реверс 2018 на diary.ru (http://shadowunters.diary.ru/p216500489.htm)  
> Оформление и арты к тексту выполнены потрясающей N-arsus :*

\- Пусто! – раздраженно воскликнула Изабель, пихая ногой разряженный бластер. Она огляделась в поисках выживших, тренированный взгляд привычно игнорировал картины разрушений. Хоть кто-нибудь. Один выживший. Должен же был на Врангеле остаться хоть кто-то.

Магнус вздохнул, признавая поражение.

\- Моя хорошая, тут никого нет, - сочувственно подтвердил он.

Изабель скрипнула зубами, но все же кивнула. Не впервые они прибывали слишком поздно после атаки, чтобы найти выживших, но смириться с этим ей всегда было непросто. Магнус считал, что все дело в ее доброте, а Изабель – в чувстве справедливости.

И все равно, на пустошь вокруг больно было смотреть даже привычному глазу. От высоких зданий остался только пепел, огонь уничтожил и то, что когда-то было прекрасным садом. На земле лежали тела. Большинство – беззащитные горожане, но то там, то здесь Магнус замечал кого-нибудь с оружием в руках. И на каждого военного приходилось несколько убитых штурмовиков. При виде белой формы, запачканной грязью и кровью, Магнус почувствовал отчаяние.

Здесь не было базы террористов, как утверждал Круг. Здесь были безжалостно убитые в собственном дому невинные люди. Здесь были украденные дети, выученные сражаться из-за гордыни омерзительного человека.

\- Иззи, - прошептал Магнус, мертвея от только что пришедшей мысли. – Ты видишь где-нибудь детей?

Сжатые в тонкую линию губы Изабель говорили сами за себя. Везде, где в поисках террористов бывал Круг, пропадали дети, но зато после увеличивалась армия штурмовиков.

Клэйв может закрыть глаза на подобное совпадение, но не генерал Люк Гэрроуэй. Именно он создал Сопротивление Нижнемирцев в то же время, когда Валентин Моргенштерн основал Круг. Две противостоящие силы в галактике, обе – напоминание о Смертельной войне.

Прямой конфликт оказался слишком опасным, поэтому Сопротивлению приходилось придумывать что-то еще. Если бы у них получилось доказать преступления Круга, то у Клэйва не осталось бы выхода, кроме как распустить его.

Однако Валентин всегда был на шаг впереди. Магнус уже потерял счет, сколько раз они были уверены, что дело в шляпе, а тому все равно удавалось избежать правосудия. Сколько раз его ложь принимали за правду и сколько жизней было потеряно в результате.

Похоже, что и сегодняшний день не станет исключением. Изабель и Магнуса послали отыскать выживших, которых не было. Послали найти свидетельства нечестного боя, но все вокруг было разрушено так же, как и во время войны. Знать, что это была бойня, - не то же самое, что доказать это.

И опять они возвращались с пустыми руками и тяжелым сердцем.

Магнус с силой сглотнул, ощущая во рту горький вкус досады.  
\- Нам пора, хорошая моя. Разведочная миссия провалилась. Может, если чуть-чуть повезет, мы смо…

Изабель прервала его резким движением руки, другой касаясь бластера на бедре. Ее ожерелье запульсировало - а значит, рядом использовали Силу.

Вместе с ними на этой планете мог быть только один такой человек.

\- Бежим! – крикнул Магнус, но двинуться с места уже не смог: их с Изабель тела будто закаменели. Магнус едва успел опомниться, как их уже окружили белые тени.

\- Сэр, они из Сопротивления, - сказал один из штурмовиков.

\- Это я вижу, - ответил пугающий голос, владельца которого Магнусу не было видно. Правда, это и не требовалось. Себастьян Моргенштерн – Сумеречный Охотник - был известен тем, что последний в Галактике использовал Силу. И еще больше был известен своей безжалостностью. – Забирайте. Хочу знать, зачем Сопротивление послало их сюда.  
Магнуса и Изабель тут же схватили и втолкнули в транспортный корабль.

\- Сэр, - издалека позвал другой штурмовик. – Мы нашли еще прячущихся детей, но они ранены. Серьезно ранены.

Сумеречный охотник даже не моргнул.  
\- Убейте их.

Сердце Магнуса пропустило скачок и сумасшедше забилось. Изабель рядом скрипнула зубами и рванулась из рук захватчиков. Она почти достала Себастьяна своей электрической плетью, но Сила все равно оказалась быстрее. Движением руки Себастьян вырубил Изабель. Магнус коснулся холодного металла на поясе, уже готовый броситься в атаку.

Но опоздал.

Последнее, что он увидел, - скучающее лицо Себастьяна. И все вокруг потемнело.

***

АЛ-2532 стоял в карауле, с оружием наизготовку. Он не должен был охранять пленников, точно не после того, как его выбрали для продвинутых тренировок. Он должен был командовать, вести отряд в битву. И тем не менее.

Он был сам виноват. Тренировки почти закончились, всю теорию он сдал с блеском. Его баллы на стрельбище оказались невероятными, но ничего удивительного в этом не было. Безупречная меткость АЛ-2532 и привлекла начальство в первую очередь.

Но что-то изменилось. Жизнь штурмовика научила АЛ-2532 стремиться к карьерному росту в иерархии Круга. Он мечтал, что однажды будет отчитываться лично генералу Элдертри или служить в личном отряде Сумеречного охотника. Это было все, чего он хотел. Все, чего он так старался добиться.

Однако теперь он не был так уж в этом уверен. АЛ-2532 отправили на задание вместе с командой, но стрельба по мишеням отличалась от стрельбы по живым людям. Следовать приказам было проще, когда на кону стояла только его жизнь. Той ночью АЛ-2532 сломал свой бластер.

Тогда это сработало, но повторить тот же трюк снова не получится – Круг не поверит. Ему придется найти другие пути нарушать приказы, и сокомандники вскоре поймут, что что-то не так. Все выстрелы, что он сделал, были несмертельными, от убийства всегда что-то удерживало.

Этот отказ обеспечил ему посещение дисциплинарного центра для тестирования. Капитану Престону он никогда не нравился, но АЛ-2532 всегда был осторожен с правилами, так что избежал исправления. Однако наказания за неподчинение избежать не удалось. 

Так что вот, он стоял, охраняя камеру с чересчур разукрашенной девчонкой и вырубившимся чудаком. Великолепно.

\- Знаешь, - мурлыкнула девчонка, проводя длинными ногтями по решетке. – Мне немного холодно. Может, включишь для меня отопление? Огромное пожалуйста?

\- Нет, - сказал АЛ-2532, не двигаясь. Изабель Лайтвуд была известна среди штурмовиков, и не только потому что была лучшим пилотом Сопротивления. Хоть она и была объективно красивой, АЛ-2532 никогда не интересовался женщинами, как все остальные. Для него она выглядела ребенком.

Непослушным ребенком. Изабель усмехнулась, опираясь на решетку. – Разве тебе не холодно? Здесь настоящий мороз.

\- Отойди от решетки, - АЛ-2532 видел ее план насквозь. Если бы он подошел ближе, ей бы без проблем удалось стащить бластер или вырубить его парой хороших ударов.

Говорили, что Лайтвуд была в два раза умнее, чем красивее, и столь же умела в битве, но АЛ-2532 тоже был не глуп.

Второй пленник застонал и поднес руку к голове. АЛ-2532 понятия не имел, с какой тот планеты, но точно был уверен, что никого похожего раньше не видел. И точно никого, кто бы так одевался. На том было как минимум пять разных ожерелий, едва скрывающих грудь, видную в глубоком вырезе блестящей черной рубашки. АЛ-2532 был почти уверен, что это никакая не форма.

\- Магнус, - прошептала себе под нос Изабель, тут же прекращая попытки соблазнить его. Она села рядом с пленником на колени, помогая сесть. – Ты ударился головой, когда упал. Не торопись.

\- Медленно и уверенно, да? – сказал Магнус с тенью усмешки на губах. Он смотрел прямо на АЛ-2532, и его глаза были завораживающей кошачьей формы. Ярко-золотые и постоянно сверкающие. В них было что-то пугающее, но в основном просто красивое.  
АЛ-2532 смотрел прямо вперед. У него не было времени восхищаться глазами пленника.

Изабель продолжала суетиться вокруг него, проверяя пульс и зрачки, но Магнус заверил ее, что все в порядке. Он казался невероятно спокойным для того, кого будут жестоко пытать в попытках добыть информацию.

Сжав зубы, АЛ-2532 пошел к коммуникатору. Больше нельзя было избегать приказов, а он был обязан сообщить, когда оба пленника очнутся.

\- Эй, ты, в пластике, - позвал Магнус. – Что парню надо сделать, чтобы ему принесли воды?

АЛ-2532 резко повернулся, готовый приказать заткнуться, но внезапно замер на месте. Если ощущения полной потери контроля над телом не хватало, чтобы испугаться, эти хитрые золотые глаза закончили работу.

Магнус усмехнулся, поводя рукой.  
\- Теперь, мой хороший, открой камеру.

«Нет», подумал АЛ-2532, но тело двинулось само по себе. К его ужасу, пальцы сами набрали код, и следующее, что он осознал – что он лежит на полу под Изабель.

\- Иззи, - Магнус звучал слишком спокойно, выскальзывая из клетки и поправляя рубашку. – Он нам нужен, чтобы попасть на корабль.

Изабель улыбнулась, но в изгибе ее красных губ притаилось ожидание.  
\- Разумеется. Я покончу с ним после.

АЛ-2532 застонал, но так и не смог сдвинуться с места, пока не почувствовал, что Магнус ему это позволяет. Что происходило? Это магия? Наркотик? Как это вообще…?

Сила. АЛ-2532 никогда не чувствовал на себе мощь Сумеречного охотника, но многие из его друзей-штурмовиков были достаточно глупы, чтобы разозлить того и получить по заслугам. АЛ-2532 видел тела, которые движутся без воли их владельцев, задыхающихся от нехватки того самого воздуха, которым дышали секунду назад.

Магнус был таким же, как Сумеречный Охотник. Но это было невозможно, тех, кто умел использовать Силу, не осталось. С того самого времени, как Верховный Лидер уничтожил Орден джедаев во время Смертельной войны. Больше никого не должно было быть, а если кто-то и был, то нетренированный. АЛ-2532 слышал истории, знал обо всех преступлениях джедаев. Они были обманщиками, глупыми самозванцами, которые были стерты с лица земли, прежде чем смогли помешать Ордену Сумеречных охотников. И все же…

\- Теперь, мой дорогой, - голос Магнуса прервал все мысли в голове АЛ-2532. – Будь так добр, верни нам наше оружие.

АЛ-2532 ничего не мог сделать, кроме как встать и отпереть сейф с оружием. Изабель выхватила свою плеть в форме браслета, бластер и тут же стала чем-то щелкать в компьютере. АЛ-2532 хотел остановить ее, но мог только молча смотреть.

Магнус удивительно по-доброму ему улыбнулся.  
\- Прости за это, дорогой. Все почти кончено.

Его колебание – все, что нужно было АЛ-2532. Всего на секунду он почувствовал, как хватка ослабла, и он тут же потянулся за бластером.

Но Магнус снова повел рукой, и все вернулось, сильнее, чем прежде. Он чувствовал вмешательство в своем разуме, которое ничто не оставляло нетронутым.

\- Непослушный мальчик. Использует мое… - Магнус нахмурился, внезапно выглядя заинтересованным. Вторжение тут же исчезло.

\- Давай, - быстро сказала Изабель. – Коридор пуст, пора двигаться. Вдруг кто-нибудь спросит ведроголового, куда он нас ведет.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Магнус и достал свое оружие. На нем был странно выглядящий спусковой крючок. – Окей, Шторми, отведи нас к кораблю, на котором можно сбежать. К твоему счастью, Изабель летает почти на всем, так что нам все равно.

АЛ-2532 сглотнул, чувствуя, как его тело снова начало двигаться. Он провел их через коридор, прекрасно зная, что приближается к своему концу. Если Генерал Элдертри узнает о измене, то никаких дисциплинарных наказаний не будет. Его просто отправят на передовую на ближайшую войну с террористами, без какого-либо оружия.

Они остановились у TIE-файтера, и Изабель быстро скользнула внутрь незамеченной. Магнус остался позади, и АЛ-2532 был абсолютно уверен, что ему сейчас прикажут незаметно возвратиться, но тот только улыбнулся.

\- Залезай, - мягко прошептал Магнус.

АЛ-2532 не колебался. Он заметил удивление на лице Изабель, когда вошел в рубку, но Магнус вскоре последовал за ним и занял место впереди.  
\- Мы забираем его с собой.

\- Что? – свела брови Изабель. – Зачем?

Магнус пожал плечами.  
\- С ним что-то странное, и я не могу понять что. Пока.

Изабель замотала головой.

\- Мы не похитим штурмовика, Магнус. Это просто смешно, мы…

\- Нам пора, дорогая, - Магнус показал АЛ-2532 на свободное место. – Нас ждет долгая дорога домой.

Вздохнув, Изабель закатила глаза.  
\- Ладно, но ты сам расскажешь Люку, что хотел домашнего штурмовика, я этого делать не буду. Можешь снять предохранитель? Спасибо. - Она ухмыльнулась и перевела взгляд на панель, щелкая костяшками. – Пристегивайся. Нас потрясет, и совсем не в хорошем смысле.

Магнус подмигнул ей и взялся за управление стрельбой.  
\- Я справлюсь с жестким. А ты? – Он улыбнулся АЛ-2532.

Тому очень захотелось дать в морду, но он все еще не мог контролировать тело. АЛ-2532 почувствовал, как TIE-файтер начал движение, сначала медленно, чтобы не возбудить подозрения, но разумеется, командная башня тут же связалась, чтобы выяснить, кто внутри корабля.

\- Ваш худший кошмар, - ответила Изабель и послала им воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем вдавить ускорение.

Магнус хихикнул и начал стрелять. АЛ-2532 бросило в другую сторону рубки - он не мог ни за что схватиться. Видел он немного, но, судя по перекрикиваниям между Магнусом и Изабель, они улетали. И быстро.

Изабель пнула его, чтобы он смотрел ей в лицо.

\- Держись крепко, белоголовый. Мы переходим на гиперскорость.

Протестовать времени не было. Через секунду АЛ-2532 почувствовал тяжелое давление. К счастью, они быстро прибыли в другую систему, и пытка закончилась.

Магнус поднял бластер и направил его на АЛ-2532.  
\- Дорогой, я тебя сейчас отпущу. Пожалуйста, не делай никаких глупостей, или мне придется в тебя стрелять, а я правда очень не хочу этого делать.

Ощущение собственного тела ударило под дых, и АЛ-2532 порадовался, что лежал. Он бы точно упал. Сев, он подвигал руками, смотря, как они дрожат, и уверяясь, что никаких следов контроля не осталось.

Если придется простреливаться обратно к Кругу, нужно, чтобы пальцы нормально работали.

\- Не верю, что ты настоял, чтобы мы его привезли, - сказали Изабель, даже не глядя на них. – Люку это не понравится.

\- Понимаешь, с ним что-то не так. Я вижу это в его разуме, - спокойно ответил Магнус, опираясь подбородком на руку, как будто не направлял весьма смертельное орудие АЛ-2532 в лицо. – Как тебя зовут, хороший мой?

\- У меня… - попытался АЛ-2532 хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. – У меня нет имени. Меня называют АЛ-2532.

Изабель повернулась к нему, в ее глазах плясала ярость. Они с Магнусом обменялись взглядами, и когда тот посмотрел на пленника, на лице у него было написано сочувствие.

\- АЛ, м? – он мягко улыбнулся. – Александр – прекрасное имя. Можно мы будем тебя так звать?

\- Или Алек. Алек милее, - Изабель тоже улыбнулась, но быстро вернулась к пилотированию. 

АЛ-2532 с силой сглотнул.

\- Мне… мне нравится Алек.

\- Отлично! – улыбка Магнуса стала больше. – Слушай, Алек, мы приземляемся в самом центре Сопротивления Нижнемирцев. Они не большие фанаты штурмовиков, так что оставайся близко и не пытайся ничего сделать. Если будешь вести себя спокойно, то я гарантирую тебе безопасность.

\- Кто ты такой? – спросил Алек, отступая в хвост корабля. – Ты можешь… ты используешь Силу. К-как?

Магнус нежно улыбнулся.  
\- Я джедай.

Алек потряс головой.

\- Это невозможно. Их же не осталось. Они исчезли, стали легендой.

\- О, дорогой. Я довольно легендарен, да. Спасибо, что заметил. Только не произноси этого перед Джейсом, хорошо? Его эго совершенно не нужно подталкивать. – Иззи издала смешок, и Магнус улыбнулся ей. – Я отвечу на все твои вопросы позже, уверен, у тебя их целая куча. А пока сядь и расслабься.

Смешная штука этот инстинкт. Двадцать три года АЛ-2532 учили не обращать на него внимания, подавлять. Его учили следовать приказам, слушать команды. Не задавать вопросы, не думать. За него будет думать Круг. Верховный Лидер знает лучше. Ему оставалось только повиноваться.

Но именно инстинкт заставил Алека двигаться. Он успел добраться до Магнуса и выхватить у него бластер. Но второй удар у него нанести уже не получилось – Магнус был готов. Алек снова почувствовал, как тело останавливается само по себе.

\- Прости, - сказал Магнус, и вокруг все потемнело.

*** 

Оказалось, что притащить штурмовика на базу Сопротивления – не лучшая идея Магнуса.

Но и не самая плохая. Он все еще помнил, как последовал за Джейсом и Изабель на ту замороженную планету, и в итоге им пришлось убегать от разозленных вампов. Сразу трех.

Так что Магнус правда не понимал, почему Люк так разозлился. Изабель оказалась достаточно разумной и отключила маячок штурмовика задолго до того, как они даже приблизились к базе, и у него не было никакого оружия. Магнус проверил лично.

К тому же, Алек все время был без сознания, так что никак не мог знать пути к базе. Он не мог ничего рассказать, даже если бы связался с Кругом, а это было очень большое «если».

\- Я никогда не видела Люка таким злым, - тихо сказала Клэри.

Магнус пожал плечами.

\- Я видел, Бисквитик. Он успокоится, не волнуйся.

Магнус посмотрел на Алека, неподвижно лежащего в камере. Смотреть на него через решетку уже надоедало.

Джейс раздраженно вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди и опираясь на стену.

\- Долго еще нам с ним возиться? Уверен, мы с легкостью поймем, когда он очнется. Он тут же начнет петь гимны Кругу или что-то типа того.

\- Или попытается напасть на нас, - сказала Изабель со своего места. – Снова.

\- Как будто бы ты, моя хорошая, не напала бы на своих похитителей, - вздохнул Магнус. Их задачей было предотвратить похищение детей, но при встрече с одной из жертв у них не возникло никакого сочувствия. Это было так неправильно. – Вы можете идти. Я сам присмотрю за ним, если вы не хотите услышать, что расскажет украденный ребенок.

Никто не двинулся. Несмотря на кучу жалоб, Магнус знал, что может рассчитывать на нефилимов. Как минимум на этих нефилимов конкретно. Все, что им было нужно, - немного наставлений.

Интересно, что бы сказал Мастер Рагнор, если бы увидел его здесь. Наверное, что-нибудь раздражительное и снисходительное. И доброе, бесконечно доброе.

SАЙМ0Н резко вдохнул:

\- Он очнулся.

В том, как SАЙМ0Н чувствовал все вокруг, было что-то пугающее, учитывая то, что он был дроидом. Но опять же, он в принципе был странным. Но искупающим почти все в глазах Магнуса качеством была непоколебимая верность Клэри с того самого момента, как та собрала его, когда ей было не больше шести.

С другой стороны, самой его большой проблемой была разговорная система.

\- Или же он бьется в судорогах. Сложно сказать, с этим его шлемом. Кто-то должен был его снять. Я могу рассчитать шанс того, что он бьется в конвульсиях из-за того, что Магнус влез в его голову несколько раз подряд.

\- Спасибо, Саймон, - прервал Джейс. – Довольно.

Это обеспечило ему пристальный взгляд Клэри, но Джейсу было все равно. Алек дернулся сесть, оглядываясь рваными, отчаянными движениями, и Магнусу почти стало стыдно. Он знал, как ужасно очнуться в камере, а ведь он пообещал, что штурмовик будет в безопасности.

Ну, типа того. Не то чтобы тот сдержал свою часть сделки.

\- Доброе утро, - бодро сказал Магнус. – Теперь ты готов сотрудничать?

\- Зачем вы меня сюда притащили? – рявкнул Алек. – Что вам нужно?

Джейс присвистнул.

\- Я бы принял это за твердое «нет».

Магнус нетерпеливо взглянул на него. Никакой помощи.

\- Алек, дорогой, почему бы тебе не снять этот шлем? Мне бы хотелось видеть твои глаза во время разговора.

\- Не зови меня так. И я его не сниму.

В голосе штурмовика звучала злость, но Магнус услышал и кое-что еще. Страх.

\- Если не хочешь, не снимай, я не заставляю, - спокойно заверил его Магнус. – И я прошу прощения за управление тобой раньше. Я уверен, ты поймешь, что тогда были отчаянные обстоятельства.

Алек слегка двинулся.

\- Пойму, - злобно ответил он. Но страх исчез.

Магнус улыбнулся и наклонился ближе.

\- Своим присутствием здесь недоволен не ты один, дорогой. Они, - он показал на остальных, - тоже не очень рады. Это потому, что они видят перед собой только штурмовика. Одного из сотен, которые убивали и резали наших друзей и союзников. Они ничего не знают о тебе.

Тишина в ответ была угрожающей, как будто Алек выбирал момент для атаки.

\- А ты знаешь?

\- Мне бы хотелось, - Магнус наклонил голову. – Я знаю, что тебе сложно следовать приказам. Я знаю, что ты отказываешься убивать гражданских. Я знаю, что у тебя есть вопросы. Но это я говорю. Докажи им, что ты не монстр под этой маской. Доверься всего на секунду - и, возможно, мы поможем тебе найти ответы.

Казалось, будто прошла вечность, прежде чем Алек поднял руки, разгерметизировал шлем и медленно снял его.

Магнус задержал дыхание. На него с вызовом смотрел молодой мужчина с большими ореховыми глазами, высокими скулами и шрамом на брови. Его челюсть была крепко сжата, будто в противопоставление торчащим во все стороны непослушным черным волосам.

И будто по щелчку пальцев в камере вместо безликого штурмовика оказался человек. И шикарный человек.

\- Ух ты, - восторженно сказал Магнус. – Я счастливейший парень в галактике.  
Джейс прочистил горло. Оставьте возможность испортить такой чудесный момент – и Джейс это сделает.  
\- Так, давайте притормозим, пока Магнус не убедил его снять всю форму целиком. Мы увидели достаточно.

\- Ты совершенно не умеешь веселиться, - Магнус глянул на Изабель, которая обычно первая использовала возможность избавить симпатичного парня от одежды, но она замерла, будто загипнотизированная, и совершенно не слушала разговор. – Иззи, дорогая, ты в порядке?

Изабель моргнула, медленно выходя из ступора.

\- Да, просто… - она потрясла головой и ухмыльнулась Магнусу, поднимая руку. – Безупречный вкус, как и всегда.

\- Спасибо, - Магнус покорно дал пять.

\- Ребят, - нерешительно сказал SАЙМ0Н, - несмотря на его симпатичность – и не поймите меня неправильно, у него весьма равномерные черты лица, очень симметричные – я не могу понять, насколько это актуально в текущей ситуации.

И судя по скептическому выражению лица, Алек, кажется, был с ним полностью согласен. Магнусу очень бы хотелось знать, имеет ли право это быть таким же горячим, как кажется.

\- Шерман прав, не время обсуждать, как несправедливо красив Алек. Это можно сделать вечером, во время собрания с Рафаэлем, чтобы я мог похвастать самым красивым штурмовиком в Круге. Жаль, что они больше не использую клонов. Я бы заказал еще пятерых.

Джейс шагнул вперед, довольно грубо прочищая горло. Он был намного приятнее, когда Магнус только взял его падаваном, много лет назад.

\- Мне сказали, что твое имя – Алек, это так?

\- Нет. Меня звали АЛ-2532.

\- Тогда точно Алек, - сказал Джейс, не раздумывая ни секунды. – Нам придется держать тебя в камере, пока не узнаем, что тебе можно доверять.

В глазах Алека, когда он молча смотрел на Джейса, горела ненависть. В остальном его лицо ничего не выражало. Маска солдата. Она его старила и делала будто мертвым изнутри.

\- Или убейте меня, или отпустите. Я никогда не предам Круг.

Джейс бросил на Магнуса рассерженный взгляд, но следующей заговорила Клэри.

\- Но ты уже их предал. Если то, что видел Магнус – правда, то ты уже их предал в своих мыслях, если не в действиях. И это хорошо. Круг жесток, и то, что они делают – неправильно.

Магнус поморщился. Клэри хотела как лучше, и в том, что она сказала, не было неправды, но это был совсем неправильный подход. Алек весь будто закаменел и потянулся к бластеру на бедре, которого, разумеется, там не оказалось.

\- Кто ты такая, чтобы говорить, что правильно, а что нет? – голос Алека звучал низко и опасно. Ему не нужен был ни бластер, ни шлем штурмовика, чтобы угрожать. Неудивительно, что начальство выбрало его для командования. – Круг поддерживает мир в галактике, который подрывают такие подонки, как ты. Верховный Лидер прав, вы все террористы…

Ему не удалось договорить – Джейс повел рукой, одним движением вырубая Алека.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! – поднялся Магнус. – Мы не можем затыкать его только потому, что нам не нравятся его слова. Он никогда не поймет, если не дать ему шанс.

\- Как будто ты ему дал этот шанс, когда похитил его?! Как будто ты дал этот шанс нам, когда решил притащить штурмовика на нашу базу? – Джейс резко вдохнул, но его взгляд все возвращался к неподвижно стоящей Клэри. SАЙМ0Н встал рядом с ней, а Изабель наблюдала издалека. – Ты был моим Мастером, Магнус, но это в прошлом. Не думай, что я буду молча стоять и позволять штурмовику оскорблять нас ложью Круга.

Магнус окинул всех взглядом, чувствуя волну их противоречивых эмоций. Он понимал каждую из них, он сам чувствовал то же. Только он не мог позволить этим эмоциям брать верх или мешать принимать верные решения.

Он взглянул на Алека, еще одну жертву того самого врага, борьбе с которым они посвятили свои жизни. В камере лежал маленький мальчик, чье детство украл Валентин, так же, как и их. Марионетка, чьи нитки все так же были крепко привязаны.

Но так ли это на самом деле? Магнус вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас все было мутно, но он все еще мог видеть воспоминания Алека: как он разрядил бластер, как целился в невинных гражданских и так и не нажал курок, как смотрел на разрушения и думал, возможен ли другой путь.

Магнус видел сомнение и несогласие, однако сильнее всего там чувствовалась надежда.

Может, привезти на их базу штурмовика и не было его самым мудрым решение, но это мог быть как раз тот первый шаг к победе над Кругом. И Алек вполне мог быть ключом к этому.


	2. Chapter 2

Как оказалось, держать в плену штурмовика – само по себе не проблема. Любой из них просто сидел бы в камере, никого не беспокоя. Были даже донесения, что штурмовики убивали себя, только бы не предавать Круг, - так что Люк отдал приказ отобрать у Алека все, что можно использовать для суицида.

Но разумеется, Алек не был обычным солдатом Круга. Им вообще не стоило беспокоиться о его самоубийстве.

Магнус точно не знал, как должны вести себя пленные штурмовики, но уж явно не захватывать в заложники дроида, при предложении сменить камеру на комнату.

Увы, Алек по-прежнему продолжал его удивлять. И прямо сейчас у него в руках был бластер, направленный на шею SАЙМ0На, и ледяной взгляд ореховых глаз.

\- Дайте мне уйти или я прострелю этому дроиду хранилище памяти, - низким голосом угрожал Алек, смотря прямо в камеру на стене. Клэри неподвижно стояла в нескольких шагах от него, ее зеленые глаза горели ненавистью – она ничего не могла сделать, чтобы помочь лучшему другу. Алек отобрал у нее бластер и использовал его, чтобы держать их в заложниках.

Где-то между их посещениями и незаметным подслушиванием разговоров, Алек ухватил пару важных вещей, объясняющих его поведение. Во-первых, он понял, что Клэри – не только дочь Валентина, но еще и собрала SАЙМ0На и ценила его чуть ли не выше всех остальных. Еще он понял, что Клэри – приемная дочь генерала Гэрроуэя и что ради нее он сделает все, что угодно.

Магнусу пришлось признать, что уж вывод о том, что ее можно контролировать через дроида – не настолько притянут за уши. Какой умный штурмовик им попался.

\- Давайте все успокоимся и сделаем глубокий вздох, хорошо? – сказал SАЙМ0Н. К сожалению, Алек деактивировал только его систему передвижения, оставив разговорный комплекс. – Я имею в виду тех, кто может дышать, разумеется. Я слышал, что кислород обладает успокаивающими свойствами для живых организмов. Он также важен для жизнеобеспечения, что в наших интересах.

\- Заткнись, - проворчал Алек. – Я хочу, чтобы… джедаи держались отсюда подальше. Моргенштерн проведет меня к кораблю, и я высажу ее с дроидом на ближайшей планете.

\- Мое имя Клэри Фрэй. Не смей называть меня Моргенштерн! – Клэри звучала так же бешено, как и Алек, только там, где он был как лед, она горела огнем.

Магнус поднял взгляд на Люка. Они были в середине стратегических переговоров, когда прозвучала сирена. Люк приказал всем покинуть комнату, остались только Магнус, Джослин и Рафаэль Сантьяго, ответственный за внутреннюю безопасность.

Генерал не очень хотел оставлять Алека, но мгновенно прикрыл все предложения казнить его. Однако сейчас, кажется, пересматривал это решение.

\- Дай мне с ним поговорить, - снова попросил Магнус. Рафаэль приказал охранять крыло с камерами, но ждал приказа Люка атаковать. Джейс был с ними.

\- Ты с ним говорил каждый день, и это абсолютно ничем не помогло, - Люк внимательно смотрел на изображение своей приемной дочери, и потом глянул на Джослин. Ее взгляд был будто приклеен к экрану с дочерью.

\- Он просто напуган! – Магнус взглянул на экран, показывающий лицо Алека и как тот едва дышал. – Он был здесь три дня, в камере, без какой-либо возможности узнать, что происходит. Он пытается сделать то же, что я и Иззи. Он пытается сбежать.

Но Люк видел совсем не это.

\- Он направляет оружие на мою дочь.

Магнус использовал весь свой опыт, только бы не поморщиться от тона генерала. Если Алек продолжит свою выходку, то он труп.

\- Я могу его легко разоружить, если подберусь достаточно близко. Он испуган, Люк. Вот и все.

И так оно и было. Неважно, насколько суровым казалось лицо Алека, глаза говорили правду. Он угрожал Клэри и Саймону не из чувства места, а от отчаяния. «Все или ничего» - шаг, слишком рисковый для того, кто тихо сидел в клетке на протяжении пары дней, только наблюдая и учась. Не это должно было быть его первым выбором.

Алек был слишком умен, чтобы понять – шанс на удачный исход минимален. Магнус знал это, потому что был в его разуме. Им двигало отнюдь не желание вернуться обратно, нет. Им двигал страх. Страх перед тем, что сделает Круг, если он даже не попытается вернуться.

Алек боялся стать пленником Сопротивления, но от Круга он был просто в ужасе. И этот ужас делал его опасным.

\- Вы меня слышали?! – прокричал Алек.

Люк сжал зубы и нажал на кнопку микрофона.

\- Говорит генерал Гэрроуэй. Выхода на свободу нет, Алек. Опусти оружие.

На лице Алека на секунду проскользнуло удивление, прежде чем он сумел его подавить.

\- Просто отпустите меня.

Движением руки Магнус привлек внимание Люка.

\- Он не причинит вреда Клэри. Алек видит ее как дочь Валентина, он не посмеет ее тронуть. Дай мне с ним поговорить.

\- Нет, Магнус. Я не буду рисковать Клэри. Или Саймоном.

\- Прошу, Люк. Он просто ребенок. Посмотри на него. Он ничем не отличается от меня, когда мы впервые встретились.

Что-то в Люке на секунду расслабилось. Его пальцы все еще сжимали край центрального стола переговорной, но в глазах больше не было жесткого блеска. Секунду он думал и потом передал микрофон Магнусу.

\- У тебя есть пять минут, и потом я выпускаю Джейса.

\- Алек, - у Магнуса не было времени на вежливость. – Мы не можем тебя отпустить.

\- Это твоя вина, - злобно ответил тот. – Не надо было меня заставлять садиться в тот корабль.

\- О, хороший мой. Это сложно увидеть сейчас, но от тех монстров лучше быть подальше. – Магнус потер кольца на пальцах. – Обещаю тебе, Александр. Они не достанут тебя здесь.

Алек резко, рвано вдохнул.

\- Нельзя быть в безопасности от Круга, - еле слышно произнес он. Потряс головой, закрыв глаза. – Я должен вернуться.

Пальца Магнуса до белых костяшек сжали микрофон.

\- Нет, Александр. Здесь не достанут. Ты в безопасности. Опусти бластер. Никто больше не должен страдать.

Крепко сжав губы, Алек посмотрел на Клэри и Саймона.

\- Почему вы не хотите возвращаться? – тихо спросил он. – Верховный Лидер хочет, чтобы вы вернулись. Ты и леди Моргенштерн.

Клэри удивленно моргнула.

\- Потому что мой отец – сумасшедший. Потому что я отказываюсь верить, что он прав, когда говорит, что галактика должна быть очищена. Потому что он не прав.

Алек потряс головой.

\- Но как… Как ты можешь быть так уверена? Круг поддерживает мир и безопасность. Я остановил человека от подрыва целого города. Как это может быть плохо? – он вдохнул снова, отчаянно и болезненно. – Меня… меня учили служить интересам Клэйва. Вот что делает Круг.

Боль. Боль и страх. Магнусу не нужно было быть в одной комнате с Алеком, чтобы чувствовать их.

\- Но хороший мой, если это так, тогда почему ты сомневаешься в своей верности? Почему ты не следуешь приказам? – вздохнул Магнус, чувствуя поднимающуюся грусть. – Почему они заставляют тебя бояться? У тебя доброе сердце, Александр. Послушай его.

\- Я… Я… - Алек посмотрел на бластер в своей руке и закрыл глаза. Он вдохнул еще раз, в этот раз с уверенностью. – Прошу прощения.

Он оттолкнул SАЙМ0На и отбросил бластер, поднимая обе руки вверх. Люк облегченно вздохнул одновременно с Джослин, и Рафаэль просигналил своему отряду. В секунду охрана оказалась внутри крыла, и Алек был на коленях, обездвиженный.

Магнус прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Пожалуйста, Рафаэль, не вреди ему.

\- Разумеется. Я прикажу им не вредить человеку, угрожавшему дочери генерала. – Рафаэль закатил глаза, но Магнус не опустил взгляд и выхватил у него рацию. – Отправьте его обратно в камеру. Аккуратно.

\- Нет, - Люк поднял взгляд. – Магнус прав. Парень испуган, и частично потому, что мы вели себя с ним так же, как вел бы себя и Круг. Все, что мы знаем, - это то, что он не совершал никаких преступлений. – Он посмотрел на Джослин, которая активно кивнула, соглашаясь. – Найдите ему комнату в жилом отсеке.

Магнус выпрямился, отчаянно сопротивляясь огромной улыбке на лице:

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- Не благодари меня пока, Магнус. Он теперь твоя ответственность, - Люк бросил на него серьезный взгляд. – Еще один провал, и я лично отвезу его на незаселенную планету. И тебя там тоже оставлю.

\- Я был бы не против провести с ним время наедине, - Магнус усмехнулся, несмотря на растущее внутри беспокойство.

Он посмотрел, как Рафаэль приказал своим людям отвести Алека в одну из спален и вздохнул. Во что он ввязался на этот раз?

*** 

Прошло больше недели с тех пор, как Алека перевели в жилой отсек базы Сопротивления, и за это время можно было умереть от скуки. После провальной попытки сбежать, Алек замкнулся в себе, лишь изредка осмеливаясь выйти из комнаты. Магнус бывал у него каждый день, но всегда безуспешно. Тот никогда не пускал его, тихо сидя внутри.

Наверное, это было к лучшему. После случившегося атмосфера на станции была натянутой, так что чем меньше публичных появлений, тем лучше. Кроме этого, Алек выходил из своей комнаты только за едой. Все остальное время он проводил в своей комнате, тренируясь.

Это было не особо интересно, но Магнус обратил внимание на тренировку, как только Алек избавился от белого пластика формы, открыв взгляду крепкое, тренированное тело в обтягивающей черной одежде. И совершенно внезапно попытки Магнуса перетянуть Алека на светлую сторону стали совпадать со временем его отжиманий.

Любопытно, какими путями иногда действует Сила.

Кстати, как раз наступило время «смотреть, как горячий парень делает все еще горячее», так что Магнус засунул остатки сэндвича себе в рот и резко поднялся, вспугнув бедного SАЙМ0На. Дроид все говорил и говорил о своей последней миссии с Клэри, так что Магнус давно перестал его слушать.

\- Несмотря на такой интересный разговор, - бодро улыбнулся Магнус. – Мне пора. Веселитесь без меня, детки.

Джейс изогнул бровь, опираясь локтем на стул Клэри.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Ты что, снова идешь говорить с Алеком? Это вообще не работает.

Магнус пожал плечами.

\- Мне нравится составлять ему компанию. Бедный парень сидит там в одиночестве. Без друзей. Без возможности поговорить.

\- Ага, кроме ненормального психа, похитившего его.

\- Ну-ну, Джейс, - солнечно улыбнулся Магнус, - Если бы ты проводил чуть меньше времени со световым мечом и чуть больше – с книгами, то знал бы, что «ненормальный» и «псих» - синонимичны. Неужели ты забыл, что тренировать нужно не только тело, но и разум? Я точно знаю, что ты перетруждаешь одно из них. А важен баланс.

Джейс сощурил глаза, но больше ничем не удостоил Магнуса. Проблема должна была исчезнуть – Магнус даже кивнул, одобряя отсутствие ответа – но вмешалась Клэри.

\- Я согласна с Джейсом, - серьезно заявила она. – Не думаю, что тебе стоит тратить время на Алека. Он слишком сильно предан Кругу.

С момента происшествия, Клэри была настроена абсолютно против Алека. Она ему ни капельки не доверяла, не допуская даже возможности, что он когда-нибудь встанет на их сторону. Для Клэри он был штурмовиком, врагом, подписавшим себе приговор в момент, когда отобрал у нее бластер и направил на ее лучшего друга.

Не то чтобы Магнус мог ее винить.

\- Бисквитик, - осторожно начал он. Несмотря на ее заботу и преданность, заставить ее слушать и вникать – не всегда было легко. И в два раза сложнее, когда она уже что-то для себя решила. – Валентин отравил его ложной верой, но именно из-за этого нам нельзя сдаваться. Если мы можем поменять его мнение, тогда нам станет намного проще помочь и другим.

Клэри нахмурилась.

\- Ты видел, что он сделал с Саймоном. У меня ушли часы на перезагрузку двигательной системы. И еще больше на то, чтобы он перестал трястись.

\- Что абсолютно точно происходило из-за случайного сбоя, - быстро добавил SАЙМ0Н. – Сейчас я в порядке.

\- Это все равно уже в прошлом, - Джейс оперся подбородком о руку. – Полагаю, сложно доверять штурмовику, когда это все, что мы о нем знаем.

Справедливо. Магнус кивнул и изящно показал на себя.

\- Именно поэтому я пытаюсь расколоть его скорлупу. Завоевать доверие. Я пытаюсь понять, о чем он думает. Даже если иногда это сложно, то есть, я использовал свои лучшие фразы и даже не получил ответа. Как будто он совсем не заинтересован.

Джейс задрожал.

\- Какая гадость. Ничего не хочу знать о том, как ты к нему подкатываешь. И кстати, если подкатываешь, то все равно совсем не с той стороны.

\- О, неужели? – Магнус скрестил руки на груди. – Мне стоит послушать твои советы по флирту, Джейс-ван?

\- Согласно моим записям, это было бы нецелесообразно, - категорично возразил SАЙМ0Н.

Наклонив голову, Джейс только усмехнулся и проигнорировал дроида.

\- Если будешь ходить к нему каждый день, только будешь раздражать. Дай ему время соскучиться. Поиграй в недотрогу.

\- О чем мы говорим? – Изабель облокотилась на стол, садясь рядом с Клэри. Она все еще была в кошмарной форме пилота, но прическа вполне компенсировала. – Нет, дайте я сама угадаю. Высокий, загадочный и симпатичный? Немного психически нестабилен? Последнее увлечение Магнуса? Не то чтобы я его винила.

Союзник. Магнус был на седьмом небе.

\- Джейс выдвинул нелепую теорию, что Алек раскроется, если я заставлю его скучать по себе. Раскроет свою душу, я имею в виду. Не то чтобы я был против, если бы он раскрыл свой…

\- Вообще-то я думаю, что в этом что-то есть, - Изабель замолчала на достаточное время, чтобы Магнус успел ахнуть от такого предательства, а Джейс триумфально усмехнуться, а потом продолжила. – Только не в игре в недотрогу. Я думаю, что с Алеком должен поговорить кто-то другой.

Не было слов, чтобы передать всю глубину предательства, которую чувствовал Магнус, но прежде чем Изабель успела указать, кто, по ее мнению, должен этим заняться, поднялся Джейс.

\- Я пойду. Всегда хотел себе лучшего друга, который не попадается на дешевые уловки Магнуса, которые тот называет флиртом. 

SАЙМ0Н положил руку на основную батарею.

\- Я думал, я твой лучший друг.

Джейс пожал плечами.

\- Ты попался на дешевый флирт Магнуса в момент, когда встретил его.

\- Не буду врать, для меня Шелдон - как особо раздражающий сын, - поднял руку Магнус, вмешиваясь. – Но я не виню его. Меня легко полюбить.

\- К тому же половина галактики влюблена в Магнуса. Он также очень популярен среди дроидов, - SАЙМ0Н говорил, параллельно считая на пальцах. – У меня все еще осталась запись с того момента, когда он получил разрешение присутствовать на заседании Клэйва, просто подмигнув Сенатору. Хотите посмотреть видео?

Изабель и Джейс одновременно ответили «нет», заглушая энергичный кивок Клэри. Магнус был очень тронут.

\- И все же к делу, - пренебрежительно сказал он. – Если Джейс считает, что сумеет разговорить Алека, то пусть пробует. Но никаких трюков с его сознанием.

\- Разумеется, - Джейс широко, уверенно улыбнулся и похлопал SАЙМ0На по плечу. – Взломай камеры. Такого вы не захотите пропустить.

Джейс не торопился появляться на камерах, и когда это наконец случилось, Магнус, Клэри и Изабель уже собрались вокруг дроида и поспорили, насколько успешен тот окажется.

Но никто из них не ожидал, что Джейс войдет в коридор жилого отсека с одеждой в руках.

\- Эй, привет, - сказал он, стуча в дверь Алека. – Я принес тебе кое-что.

Дверь не сразу, но открылась. Алек молча смотрел на Джейса. Судя по лохматой голове, он только что проснулся. Менее воинственным он от этого не казался, до тех пор, пока не понял, что держит Джейс.

Тогда Алек нерешительно забрал одежду и, подозрительно посмотрев, спросил:

\- Зачем ты мне это принес?

Джейс пожал плечами.

\- Уверен, в вашей школе для маленьких штурмовиков учат основам гигиены.

\- Учат, но вы уже дали мне возможность принимать душ, - убедить Алека было сложно.

\- Не хочешь, давай заберу обратно, - Джейс протянул руку.

Алек посмотрел на обноски, в которых был, на новую одежду и в конце концов сказал:

\- Спасибо.

Джейс легко улыбнулся.

\- Переодевайся, - он захлопнул дверь прямо перед Алеком. – Скажи, когда закончишь.

\- Да ладно! – громко воскликнул Магнус. К его огромному разочарованию, и Изабель, и Клэри нашли это очень смешным, судя по тому, как они покатились от хохота.

Великолепно. Не только у Джейса возникла отличная идея раньше, чем у него, но он еще и лишил Магнуса ее достоинств. Придется научить мальчика уважать старших.

\- Я закончил, - сказал Алек, но Джейс не торопился открывать дверь. Алек снова был полностью одет, и теперь он выглядел как один из них. Магнусу особенно понравилась щетина.

Джейс улыбнулся и одобрительно кивнул.

\- Как ощущения, лучше?

\- Чище, да.

\- Хорошо. Теперь ты хоть выглядишь как нормальный человек. Тебе идет, - Джейс прислонился к противоположной стене и скрестил руки.

Алек едва удостоил его взглядом и уже развернулся, готовый закончить этот разговор.

В отличие от Джейса.

\- Следи за этой одеждой. Рубашка моя, но штаны я одолжил у Люка. Подумал, что они подойдут лучше.

Алеку понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, что сказал Джейс, он распахнул глаза и резко повернулся.

\- Г-генерала Люка Гэрроуэя? Он…? Что?

Джейс усмехнулся и скрытно подмигнул Алеку.

\- Он не узнает, если ты не скажешь. К тому же, если он не хочет, чтобы к нему в комнату заходили, то не надо было давать такой простой доступ.

\- Ты украл у своего генерала? – Алек, не веря, потряс головой. – Это же абсурд.

\- Нет! – вслух пожаловался Магнус. – Абсурд – это то, что ты разговариваешь с Джейсом. Прекрати эту ерунду.

SАЙМ0Н поднес палец к своему микрофону.

\- Они наконец разговаривают, вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Единственное, что хуже, чем быть пристыженным дроидом, это показать, что тот прав, так что Магнус невпечатленно изогнул бровь, но замолчал.

Джейс беспечно пожал плечами и ступил ближе.

\- Это менее абсурдно, чем сломать свое оружие перед битвой. Как тебе удалось это сделать, чтобы никто не заметил?

Секунду казалось, что Алек снова проигнорирует вопрос, как все разы с Магнусом до этого. Но потом он повернулся к Джейсу и пожал плечами.

\- Я повредил компрессор. Просто надо было сломать клапан, что могло произойти на производстве, и энергетический газ так и не перейдет в плазму. Можно сколько угодно жать на курок, выстрелов все равно не будет.

Впечатленное выражение на лице Джейса было абсолютно искренним.

\- А как ты узнал, как это вообще сделать?

\- Я хорош с оружием, - пренебрежительно сказал Алек.

\- Я тоже, но это не значит, что я знаю, как собрать его.

Алек скептически изогнул бровь.

\- Тогда ты не так хорош, как думаешь.

Магнус не смог подавить – да и не очень старался – смешок.

Джейс наклонил голову и усмехнулся.

\- Звучит как вызов. Может, однажды ты решишься выйти из этой комнаты, и мы узнаем, кто лучший стрелок, - Алек закаменел, но Джейс только потряс головой. – Успокойся. Я имел в виду на стрельбище. У нас тут есть одно.

\- Сопротивление не даст пленнику оружие.

\- Да, это было бы глупо. Но ты не пленник. У тебя есть комната, - Джейс показал Алеку за спину. – Скучная, стандартная, но все равно комната. – Он уверенно улыбнулся.

Но Алек не улыбался.

\- Я не предатель. Я не присоединюсь к Сопротивлению.

\- Тебя никто и не просит, - ответил Джейс. И Магнус видел, как в нем отражаются их тренировки – спокойствие звучало в каждом в слове. – Мир гораздо больше, чем Круг или Сопротивление. Ты можешь стать чем-то большим, чем просто штурмовик или повстанец.

Казалось, Алек раздумывал над его словами.

\- Например?

Джейс пожал плечами.

\- Ты можешь быть фермером. Бизнесменом. Контрабандистом, - он ухмыльнулся при виде оскорбленного выражения на лице Алека. – Но в начале ты должен научиться быть просто Алеком.

\- Да хватит уже, - сказал Магнус и посмотрел в сторону. Джейс, может, и не был традиционным джедаем, но опять же, Магнус им тоже не был. Но если он в чем-то и доверял своему бывшему падавану, так это в чтении людей.

SАЙМ0Н, Изабель и Клэри смотрели на него в недоумении, но Магнус только улыбнулся.

\- У меня есть идея, как завоевать доверие Алека, - уверенно заявил он. – И она включает нас всех.

*** 

Даже на следующий день слова Джейса все еще звенели у Алека в ушах. Где-то на третий или четвертый день в камере он начал называть себя самого Алеком, этим именем, которое так нравилось всем вокруг.

Приходилось признать, оно было более личным, чем АЛ-2532. И тем не менее, он знал, кем был АЛ-2532. Солдатом, великолепным солдатом. Он прошел путь от самых низов до избранного для командования. Он никогда не сомневался, никогда не задавал вопросов.

Нет. Вот последнее – неправда. Уже некоторое время неправда.

Это был Алек? Имя пришло позже, но человек, испортивший свое собственное оружие, отпустивший гражданских, ослушавшись приказа, человек, который сомневался, правильно ли поступает Круг… Он был этим человеком уже несколько месяцев.

И все равно. Несмотря на неподчинение, он понятия не имел, кто такой Алек. И кем он хотел бы быть.

Если верить Джейсу, он мог бы быть кем угодно. Ему не нужно было примыкать к повстанцам, быть частью Сопротивления Нижнемирцев, точно так же, как ему не нужно было оставаться штурмовиком. И до этого момента подобное даже не приходило ему в голову.

Дверь в его комнату отъехала, открывая Иззи Лайтвуд. Алек хлопнул глазами, прерывая тренировку и поднимаясь. Такое случилось впервые. Обычно ему приходилось открывать дверь вручную.

Изабель подошла к кровати и шлепнулась на нее, поднос на ее руке угрожающе закачался.

\- Ланч прибыл! – бодро объявила она и поставила поднос на постель. – Ой, не смотри так! Меня оскорбляет, что ты думал, что я не смогу взломать дверь одной рукой.

Эта ее уверенность в себе - что-то с чем-то, но Алек только фыркнул. Он тоже сел на постель, внимательно изучая еду, которую принесла ему Изабель.

В начале Алек думал, что они попробуют его отравить, как всегда предупреждал капитан Престон. Но это было нелепо. Если у них были такие, как Джейс и Магнус, то они могли достать из Алека все, что угодно, не опускаясь до трюков. К тому же, вряд ли Изабель бы осталась рядом, восторженно улыбаясь.

\- У нас сейчас тоже будет личный разговор? – поинтересовался Алек, убирая ткань над самой большой тарелкой с едой.

Или чем-то похожим на нее. Алек никогда не видел ничего подобного, казалось, будто кто-то кинул горсть песка в коричневую воду и попробовал смешать их, попутно добавляя куски мертвых растений. Отвратительно.

Может, они все же пытались его отравить.

Изабель гордо улыбнулась.

\- Я просто хотела посмотреть, понравится ли тебе. Я все приготовила сама.

Алек нахмурился, пытаясь решить, пошутила ли она. Взрослые штурмовики нередко подшучивали надо молодыми, если знали, что их не поймают. Алек и сам прошел через это. На лице Изабель не было ничего опасного, только чистое предвкушение.

Алек прочистил горло.

\- Спасибо.

Он взял ложку и попробовал взять кусочек, но оно оказалось на удивление твердым. В неловкой тишине Алек попытался снова, неудачно. Изабель вздохнула.

\- Попробуй другую. Это тоже каша, но ее готовил Магнус.

В этот раз Алек узнал блюдо. Пахло восхитительно, и он видел, что сверху лежали именно фрукты. На базе Круга кашу готовили совсем не так.

Попробовав, Алек на секунду забыл, что он в самом центре холодной войны. Изабель моргнула.

\- Это что, улыбка?

\- Это так вкусно, - Алек съел еще ложку. – Я никогда не пробовал есть с фруктами.

\- Я знаю! Магнус готовит обалденно. Кашу еще стоит попробовать с татуинским перцем.

Алек посмотрел на нее как на сумасшедшую.

\- Зачем? Он же ядовитый.

Скрестив руки, Изабель сощурилась.

\- Только в больших количествах, - она закатила глаза в ответ на скептический взгляд Алека. – Полагаю именно поэтому мне никто не дает готовить. Нельзя быть идеальной во всем.

\- Все дело в практике, - вздохнул Алек и съел еще ложку.

Изабель кивнула и схватила чашку с кофе.

\- Тебе стоит сидеть с нами за ланчем. Я видела, что ты ешь в одиночестве. Это скучно.

\- Не думаю, что Фрэй и ее дроиду это понравится.

\- Клэри в конце концов простит тебя, - пожала плечами Изабель. Ее, казалось, это вообще не беспокоило. – Все это было очень драматично и прочее, но в итоге ты никого не тронул, и именно это важно. К тому же, у нас сейчас есть проблемы поважнее.

Алек нахмурился, наблюдая как от обычной оптимистичности она переходит к серьезности.

\- Что случилось?

Изабель потрясла головой.

\- Круг случился. Они атаковали еще одну планету. Туда послали Магнуса и Джейса, но после нашей последней миссии Люк не хочет, чтобы мы бывали на планетах сразу после атаки, - ее голос звучал абсолютно профессионально, но грусть в глазах говорила сама за себя. – Выживших не осталось. Мы опоздали. Снова.

Внезапно еда во рту потеряла вкус. Алек хотел сказать что-то успокаивающее, что-то, что заставило бы ее снова улыбнуться. Но сказать было нечего.

\- Что это была за планета?

\- Хосниан Прайм, - Изабель сделала еще глоток, сосредоточенно изучая черную жидкость.

\- Но на Хосниан Прайм скрывались террористы. Они прятали там оружие и… - Алек запнулся, увидев выражение лица Изабель. – Т-так мне говорили. Генерал Элдертри сказал, что они прячут оружие массового поражения. Которое способно разрушать целые солнечные системы.

Изабель несколько секунд изучала Алека своими умными глазами, и только потом заговорила.

\- Их ложь имеет смысл. На Хосниан Прайм была одна из баз Сопротивления. Там встречались поддерживающие нас сенаторы из Клэйва с Люком и другими офицерами, - она грустно улыбнулась и, выудив коммуникатор из голенища сапога, показала Алеку фотографию, на которой она, с правой рукой в гипсе, стояла рядом с незнакомой девушкой и улыбалась. – Еще там был центр реабилитации для раненых в битве и жертв Круга. Это Катарина Лосс, глава медицинского центра. К счастью, во время атаки ее не было на планете.

Алек посмотрел вниз, туда, где он хранил маску штурмовика. Может, Изабель лгала, рассказывая ему сказочки, чтобы он предал Круг. Может, это все уловки.

Но смысла в этом не было. Не когда она в тишине смотрела на фото, охваченная грустью. Изабель не лгала, так что оставалось только одно объяснение. Лгал Круг.

\- Сожалею о твоей потери, - тихо сказал Алек. Он не знал, можно ли было сказать что-то еще. Не тогда, когда он сам должен был быть на миссиях как эта, сравнявшая Хосниан с пылью. Не когда он сам был бы одним из разоривших базу, веривших, что они спасают галактику от терорристов, в то время как на самом деле террористами были они.

\- Ну что ж… - Изабель потрясла головой и улыбнулась сквозь боль. – Хватит. У нас есть церемонии, чтобы горевать о тех, кого мы потеряли, но надо и сопротивление тоже организовывать. Нельзя допустить, чтобы эти потери прошли впустую.

Алек секунду смотрел на нее.

\- Это очень храбро.

Изабель улыбнулась шире и коснулась бриллианта на своей шее.

\- Я нефилим. Мы воинственная раса. Рождаемся храбрыми.

В этом был смысл. Алек видел руны, нарисованные на коже Изабель и Джейса. Такие же, как у Сумеречного Охотника и генерала Элдертри. Ходили слухи, что у Верховного Лидера тоже такие есть, но к счастью, Алек его никогда не видел, и поэтому не мог сказать точно.

Они все были с Аликанте, планеты, на которой много лет назад, по приказу Клэйва, основали Круг. Смертельная Война оставила планету в руинах и уход Круга она уже не вынесла. Жадность и жажда власти поглотила последнюю надежду на возрождение и без управления Верховного Лидера нефилимы уничтожили друг друга окончательно.

Или почти окончательно. Алек всегда считал, что единственные оставшиеся нефилимы были в Круге и несколько в Клэйве, как, например, Сенатор Имоджен. Все они были влиятельными, бесстрашными и целеустремленными. Не щадили никого, как Сумеречный Охотник, и хладнокровно планировали каждую атаку, как генерал Элдертри. Они были безжалостными воителями, отличными лидерами и, хотя Алек всегда ими восхищался, он также всегда их боялся.

Но теперь он понимал их намного лучше.

Изабель была рядом, свирепо сражаясь за то, что считала правильным, при этом оставаясь заботливой и скорбя о тех, кто был ей дорог. Джейс, по-своему безрассудный и высокомерный, открыл Алеку глаза на целую новую вселенную, а они даже не знали друг друга. И Клэри Фрэй, перед которой галактика могла бы пасть на колени, если бы только она присоединилась к отцу, сделала выбор и, не сомневаясь, присоединилась к Сопротивлению. Это значило быть нефилимом?

Алек посмотрел в холодные, черные глаза маски штурмовика. Он знал, каково это – смотреть через них, но с тех пор, как он снял маску, он впервые увидел реальность вокруг.

Может, дело было не только в храбрости нефилимов. Может, когда есть за что сражаться, когда борешься за правое дело, может, эта борьба и дает силы? Потому Магнус Бейн был так же храбр, как и они, а он не был нефилимом. Так же, как и генерал Люк, который поверил в Алека и вместо казни дал ему комнату.

Так что может Алеку не нужно было становиться повстанцем, как они, но если бы он был хотя бы вполовину так же храбр, то ему не нужно было быть и штурмовиком тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Что он здесь делает? – спросила Клэри, застывая на месте и хмурясь. Пальцем не стала показывать, но все и так прекрасно поняли, кого она имеет в виду.

Алек поморщился и украдкой глянул на Джейса. Учитывая его высокий рост, он до странности легко производил впечатление маленького мальчика, застывшего в ожидании, когда же наконец выгонят. Магнусу захотелось похлопать Алека по руке, подбодрить, но тот пока опасался его, так что Магнус сдержался.

Изабель растянула губы в улыбке и положила подбородок на сложенные руки.

\- Я его пригласила. Представляешь, Алек никогда не пробовал пирог! Да это настоящее преступление.

\- Мы хотим, чтобы он угадал начинку, - сказал Джейс, двигаясь ближе к Алеку, чтобы Клэри с SАЙМ0Ном могли сесть рядом. – У него получается лучше, чем у Саймона.

Дроид оскорбленно дернулся.

\- У меня бы получалось лучше, если бы я мог чувствовать вкус! Хотя я могу попробовать угадать, исходя из цветов и текстуры. Если загрузить достаточное количество информации, то у меня и готовить тоже получится. Клэри, помнишь, как вы с матерью заполнили мою память рецептами тортов к твоему восьмому дню рождения?

\- Да, - тихо ответила та. Секунду она следила за движениями Алека, но потом все же села рядом с Джейсом. – Морковный торт.

\- С шоколадом! – с энтузиазмом кивнул Саймон. – Мне всегда хотелось знать, каков он на вкус. Клэри постоянно ест его, с того самого момента, как Алек направил на меня оружие и… - он запнулся, и Магнусу показалось, что тот сломался. К сожалению, нет. SАЙМ0Н повернулся к Алеку с поднятыми руками. – Н-не то чтобы ты был первым штурмовиком, кто это сделал, да? И спорю, ты не будешь последним! Все в порядке.

Бодрый тон никак не помог. Алек невыразительным взглядом смотрел на Клэри, будто ждал, когда она начнет на него кричать. Это бы случилось не впервые, хотя в последнее время она удовлетворялась яростными взглядами в его сторону каждый раз, когда Джейс или Изабель с ним заговаривали.

Клэри точно не была его фанатом.

Впрочем, враждебность вроде бы была взаимной, если верить сердитым взглядам самого Алека. А Магнус верил.

\- Скорее всего нет, - согласно кивнул он. – Особенно потому, что мы вскоре должны отправиться на задание.

Это привлекло всеобщее внимание. Звание Мастера джедая гарантировало Магнусу доступ к внутренним кругам Сопротивления, чего не было у других. Рафаэлю хватило одного взгляда на Алека, чтобы решить его использовать, на что ни Люк, ни Магнус долго не могли согласиться.

Но потом прибыл Мелиорн с новой информацией от своих агентов, и все изменилось. Теперь у них был план.

Джейс изогнул бровь.

\- Кто это «мы»?

\- Я должен идти, - выплюнул Алек, уже поднимаясь. Его хорошо натренировали не лезть в чужие дела, и, судя по тому, что наблюдал Магнус, он и не особо старался.

\- Нет, дорогой, - тихо сказал он, не смотря на замершего на месте Алека. – Это связано и с тобой тоже. Со всеми нами, - он откинулся на стуле и закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на обращенные на него пытливые взгляды. – Это все, что я могу пока сказать.

Изабель скрестила руки на груди.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы вот так оставим это и вернемся к кормлению Алека пирогами?

Но Магнус только пожал плечами, не собираясь отвечать ей. Он чувствовал исходящее от Джейса раздражение, но в этом не было ничего нового. С того момента, как Магнус взял его под опеку, с того самого дня, когда Аликанте разнесли на кусочки, а Люк привел на базу Сопротивления кучу перепуганных детишек, нефилим относился к нему с долей раздражения, типичной для его расы. Поэтому из нефилимов и не получались хорошие джедаи, они были слишком склонны к высокомерию. Даже такие как Джейс, сильные и прекрасно управлявшиеся с Силой. 

Да, в обычных обстоятельствах Магнус бы ни за что не признался, что Джейс очень талантлив. Задача-то была как раз взрастить в нем скромность.

\- Погоди, - Клэри удивленно моргнула. – Нам в этот раз разрешат остаться в переговорной?

Магнусу так хотелось упомянуть, что, независимо от уровня доступа, у них всегда был SАЙМ0Н, который присутствовал на всех важных собраниях, поэтому никакой разницы для них не было, но он сдержался.

\- Я бы назвал вас виновниками торжества, но, строго говоря, это не совсем правда. Это относится только к Александру.

Ответная реакция была неожиданной. Алек напрягся, но и Изабель с Джейсом сели ровнее, тоже взволнованные.

Три недели знакомства с Алеком пробудили в них какой-то инстинкт, который – Магнус знал – они чувствовали и по отношению друг к другу. Джейс почти не говорил о своем детстве, так что все, что Магнус знал, рассказала ему Изабель.

Их с Джейсом воспитывали чуть ли не вместе – их семьи были очень близки. И Лайтвуды, и Эрондейлы занимали важные позиции в правительстве Аликанте и были известны в высоком обществе. Для настолько далекой от Силы расы, в роду у Джейса было немало джедаев, так что его многообещающий дар не оказался сюрпризом. Изабель пошла в родителей, и, как старшая среди детей Лайтвудов, обещалась стать самым молодым представителем Аликанте в Клэйве.

Обоих впереди ждало блестящее будущее, но война стерла все в тот жестокий день, когда Аликанте уничтожили, а их семьи оказались убиты. Единственные оставшиеся в галактике нефилимы были те, которых не было на планете, и к счастью, Люк и Джослин в тот день были на отдыхе с детьми. Они не могли сделать ничего, кроме как наблюдать с холодного, молчаливого неба как прямо перед их глазами взрывали дома.

Как бы ужасно это не звучало, но случившееся их объединило. Изабель и Джейс приняли Клэри в свою маленькую группу и свирепо защищали ее. То же самое потом распространилось на SАЙМ0На, а позже и на Магнуса.

Кажется, эта любовь теперь была предложена и Алеку.

Магнус улыбнулся себе под нос.

\- Дети, к чему эти напряженные лица? Все станет известно со временем.

\- Ненавижу, когда ты говоришь загадками, - громко сказал Джейс, уже не в первый раз.

И заработал этим очаровательную улыбку от своего бывшего мастера. 

\- Именно поэтому я так и делаю, Джейс-ван, - усмехнулся Магнус, замечая, как Алек с интересом следит за их перепалкой. – Поэтому, и еще потому, что так я кажусь умнее.

\- Это не очень сложно, - дерзко сказала Клэри. Миссия в обозримом будущем вроде бы немного развеяла облако враждебности вокруг нее.

Хорошо, подумал Магнус, подмигивая ей. Если они хотят выбраться живыми из того, что грядет, им придется работать вместе.

Но смотря сейчас на их лица, он не был уверен, что они готовы.

*** 

Совещание проходило в самом сердце базы Сопротивления, в зале, достаточном, чтобы вместить больше сотни людей. Более пятнадцати экранов показывали различные точки в галактике и в два раза больше людей наблюдали за ними, предоставляя необходимую информацию. В центре комнаты вокруг голографического стола собрались люди с одинаковыми суровыми выражениями на таких разных лицах.

Алек с усилием сглотнул, входя в комнату за Магнусом. Немного помогло увидеть Иззи и Джейса, стоявших в стороне и поприветствовавших его едва заметными улыбками. Клэри стояла рядом с ними со своим раздражающим дроидом и, хоть она и не улыбалась, ничто в ней не заставило его почувствовать себя непрошеным гостем.

Ну, не заставило почувствовать больше, чем он уже чувствовал.

Складывалось впечатление, что каждая пара – или триада – глаз была направлена на него. Комната была наполнена звуками быстрых разговоров, но в момент, когда он вошел, все стихло. Алек последовал совету Иззи и оделся во все черное – настолько противоположно традиционной белой форме штурмовика, насколько это возможно, но это не особо помогло.

В центре всего этого Магнус чуть склонил голову в сторону Алека и мягко прошептал:

\- Не беспокойся, хороший мой. Они не кусаются. А если только попробуют, я кусну в ответ.

Алек кивнул, сосредотачиваясь на легкости в его голосе. Уверенности. Присутствие Магнуса успокаивало настолько, что рождало уверенность. Будучи с ним в одной комнате Алек чувствовал, что все под контролем.

Магнус остановился уже возле стола, возле одной из четырех панелей. Люди расходились на его пути, некоторые склоняли головы, другие молча провожали Алека взглядом, но ни в одном не было вызова. В этом была другая сила, отличная от той, которую дала другая Сила, подумал Алек. У Сумеречного Охотника она тоже была. Но в отличие от него, люди не разбегались от Магнуса в страхе; они склонялись перед ним из уважения.

Если бы Алеку дали право решать, то он бы без раздумий предпочел уважение страху.

Кроме Магнуса, вокруг стола стояли еще двое из командования. Один выглядел очень молодо, и только темные глаза выдавали истину. Он говорил с SАЙМ0Ном, и когда он рыкнул на того, Алек заметил острые клыки вместо зубов. Другой блистал странной, эфемерной внешностью, которую только дополнял рисунок растений на коже.

Оба были красивы, но одинаково опасны. Алек глянул на Магнуса и внутренне полюбопытствовал, обязательно ли ему было присутствовать на совете Сопротивления Нижнемирцев.

Прибытие Алека потеряло свою новизну, и в комнате снова поднялся гул. Магнус повернулся к женщине, сидевшей справа, и Алек узнал ее с фотографий Иззи. У Катарины Лосс была очень темная кожа и добрые глаза, а лицо окаймляли белые волосы. Они ее не старили, но и молодой она не казалась.

Было крайне странно наблюдать такое разнообразие цветов и форм в одной комнате. Алек привык к стандартным казармам штурмовиков, где все носили одинаковые шлемы и форму. Все, кто выделялся, имели на то военную причину – показать звание. Выделяться было необходимо по определенной причине и все.

Здесь выделяться – означало показывать кто ты есть, выражать себя.

Дверь на противоположной стороне комнаты отъехала, и вошли еще двое. В этот раз воцарившаяся тишина не несла враждебности. Все в комнате отнеслись к вошедшим с подобающим лидеру почтением.

Когда Имоджен говорила, в ее голосе слышался командный тон, даже когда она старалась звучать мягко. Она логично закончила свою мысль, так же, как и на каждом виденном Алеком видео. И ни один из слухов, которые он знал, не подготовили его к нахождению в ее присутствии.

Если верить болтовне в бараках, то она, наверное, была единственным человеком, которого боялся Верховный Лидер. И Алек видел, почему. Урожденный нефилим, она несла в себе странную твердость, в которой не было места сомнениям или слабостям.

Но мужчина рядом с ней был настолько же, если не больше, впечатляющ. Алеку не нужен был шепот Магнуса, чтобы узнать генерала Люка Гэрроуэя. Если Сенатора Имоджен Верховный Лидер боялся, то, по слухам, генерала он презирал с особой силой. Это было похоже на правду, потому что, не стой Алек сейчас там, где стоял, он бы ни за что не узнал в этом мужчине Люка.

Если верить тому, чему его учили, то Люк Гэрроуэй был монстром. Однажды его звали Люцианом Греймарком, одним из воинов нефилимов, и он сражался бок о бок с Верховным Лидером за счастливый мир, за то, чтобы вырвать его из когтей Джедаев и старого Клэйва. Но зависть и жадность заставили его предать Круг и отправиться на поиски силы в глубинах дикой планеты Люпин, где на него напали и искалечили на всю жизнь.

И хоть у генерала в глазах действительно мелькало что-то свирепое, монстром, о котором рассказывали Алеку, он не был. Полная опасностей жизнь его закалила, да, но его улыбка при виде Клэри не несла в себе злого умысла, который Алек ожидал увидеть. Да, на его темной коже виднелись шрамы, но они ничем не отличались от шрамов других.

\- Он обычно выглядит, - услышал Алек свой шепот и осознал, что, должно быть, был удивлен сильнее, чем думал. – Он выглядит как… Как человек. Обычный человек.

Магнус повернулся к нему с озадаченным выражением на лице, которое сменилось доброй улыбкой, когда он понял, что Алек имел в виду.

\- Он и есть человек. Хороший, храбрый человек. Иногда бывает проще очернить своих врагов, показать их монстрами, хотя на самом деле это не так, - Магнус посмотрел на Люка с гордостью и восхищением в своих кошачьих глазах. – Но каков тогда человек, рассказывающий эти лживые сказки?

Алеку потребовалась все его мужество, чтобы озвучить собственные мысли, и даже тогда слова прозвучали едва слышно:

\- Он трус.

Кивая, Магнус снова улыбнулся. С самой попытки Алека сбежать они немного общались, и каждый их разговор помогал Алеку оттолкнуть шлем штурмовика все дальше. Просто снять его было мало, но день за днем черные линзы открывали свою настоящую сущность, и вес шлема ощущался легче на плечах Алека.

\- Мои друзья-повстанцы, - произнес Люк, его голос рассек шум разговоров. – Кажется, Мелиорн принес нам вести, имеющие отношение к каждому здесь.

Мелиорн, тот, эфемерный, открыл глаза при упоминании своего имени.

\- Как все вы знаете, каждый раз, когда армия штурмовиков уменьшается, толпы детей забирают с их родных планет, - сладкий тон его голоса почти скрывал четкость и отстраненность того, как он говорил. – Тем не менее в свете событий недельной давности я провел еще одно исследование. Мои информаторы сообщают, что Круг сменил тактику. Вместо того, чтобы просто не обращать внимания на требования Сопротивления, как они обычно делают, они решили уничтожить нас и таким образом избавиться от любых подозрений. Круг нападет, и нападет с целью убить.

Новости были встречены по-разному. Большинство присутствующих ожидало чего-то подобного, если судить по их серьезности, но некоторые явно были испуганы. То тут, то там слышались крики протеста, призывы улетать, но они были не такими громкими, как призыв контратаковать.

Сенатор Имоджен подождала, пока суматоха стихнет.

\- Если это правда, тогда Сопротивление должно ударить немедленно.

\- Я никогда не лгу, - спокойно ответил Мелиорн.

Люк с мрачным выражением поднял руку.

\- Мы не настолько сильны, чтобы атаковать Круг в открытую. Несмотря на способности наших пилотов, пилоты Круга превосходят нас численностью пять к одному. Нам нужно продолжать поиски доказательств их преступлений. Если убедить Клэйв распустить Круг, то Валентин ответит за свои преступления, и больше ни одна жизнь не будет потеряна.

\- Мы годами пытались это сделать! – громко произнес кто-то из взволнованной толпы. – И до сих пор безуспешно. Нужно атаковать!

\- И мы атакуем, - произнес молодой голос, прорезая сквозь начинавшийся шум. – Но не бездумно. Нет смысла терять людей в отчаянной, слепой атаке.

Магнус, до этого момента молчавший, кивнул.

\- Рафаэль и Люк правы. Нам нужны доказательства, чтобы окончательно убедить Клэйв. Это единственная возможность. Сенатор Имоджен может поднять этот вопрос, но только если у нее будут доказательства обвинений.

Алек наблюдал, как весь зал в ожидании смотрел на четырех мужчин. Он внезапно понял, что это не совпадение. Магнус упомянул предыдущее собрание между ними, и объединенный фронт – базовая тактика, чтобы справиться с перепуганной толпой.

\- И как мы их добудем? – спросил Джейс. Судя по направленным на него взглядам, заговаривать без прямого вопроса для всех, кроме лидеров, было нарушением протокола, но ничто в выражении Джейса не показывало, что ему не все равно.

Когда Магнус ответил, на его губах играл кошачья хищная ухмылка.

\- Мы проникнем на базу Круга. Они напали на наш дом, давайте же ответим любезностью на любезность.

Комната снова взорвалась голосами, на этот раз даже громче. Многие протестовали, называя миссию самоубийственной. Алек огляделся, замечая на лицах опасение и страх. Он и сам чувствовал что-то похожее.

Магнус оглядел зал с противоположным общему спокойствием.

\- Небольшая группа проникнет на базу Круга и украдет так много файлов, как только сможет. Цель – собрать достаточно информации, чтобы можно было представить дело Клэйву. На это задание я отправлюсь лично.

Алек почувствовал, как болезненно быстро забилось сердце в груди. Нет. Магнус не может пойти, никто из них не может. Хорошо, если они погибнут на подлете от ударов защитных пушек, потому что кто знает, насколько ужасная смерть их ждет в плену.

Но к его ужасу, Джейс усмехнулся.

\- Считайте, что я с вами.

Отрицание застряло в горле Алека. _Они не могут. Нет._

Клэри решительно положила обе руки на стол, на ее лице была написана отчаянная решимость.

\- Нам понадобится хакер, чтобы взломать их систему, - она посмотрела на дроида, кивнувшего в ответ без капли сомнения. – Мы с Саймоном тоже пойдем.

_Прекратите. Это самоубийство._

\- О, ну что ж, - вздохнула Изабель и небрежно перекинула за спину косу. – Полагаю, кому-то придется вас туда подкинуть. Где бы это «туда» не находилось.

К этому времени Алек уже перестал слушать. Нужно было их предупредить. Нельзя им позволить лететь навстречу смерти или чему-то похуже. Нужно было что-то сказать, что угодно. Прошли годы с тех пор как его перевели с секретной базы Клэйва, но он все еще помнил пушки, охрану. Крики.

Алек так глубоко задумался, что понял, что все глаза в зале устремлены на него, только когда Магнус осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Александр, дорогой, - с добротой в голосе сказал Магнус. – Ты можешь сказать, где сейчас расположена база? Мы знаем, что ее переносят из галактики в галактику каждые несколько лет.

Волна облегчения прошла через Алека. Он мог остановить это сумасшествие, и для этого даже не нужно было предавать Круг.

\- Нет, - торопливо ответил он. – Я не знаю, где она расположена, и это невозможно узнать. Я говорю правду.

\- Я знаю, дорогой, - заверил его Магнус. – Но ты помнишь ее? Сколько ты там жил?

Алек не понимал, зачем об этом спрашивать, но слова помогали справиться со страхом.

\- Да, я жил там шестнадцать лет, прежде чем меня перенаправили в боевой отряд. 

Резкий вдох генерала Люка с противоположной стороны стола заставил Алека оторвать взгляд от Магнуса и снова обратить внимание в зал.

\- Тебя отправили сражаться в шестнадцать? – необычно неуверенно для человека своего размера спросил он. 

Удивляясь его тону, Алек ответил:

\- Да. Как и всех.

Он не очень понимал, почему все так странно на него смотрят, будто он сказал что-то ужасное. Если они все растерялись, то надо было их заставить сфокусироваться на важной информации.

\- Я не могу показать, где база, - повторил Алек, чтобы его точно поняли.

Рафаэль первым пришел в себя.

\- У нас есть и другие способы найти базу. Дело не в этом. Нам нужен кто-то, кто знает, где хранится вся информация. Кто-то, кто может провести ударную группу, когда они попадут внутрь.

Наверное, от парализующего страха Алека избавила именно нелепость вопроса. Теперь он злился.

\- Я могу, но я этого не сделаю. Я не поведу никого навстречу смерти.

«Штурмовской отброс» было первым, что услышал Алек, за ним последовали еще оскорбления. Магнус подвинулся, загораживая его, и Джейс с Изабель оба начали оглядываться в поисках физической угрозы.

Но Алеку было все равно. Он не собирался способствовать их смерти. Только не они, единственные, кого он мог хотя бы отдаленно назвать своими друзьями.

Сенатор Имоджен посмотрел на него острым, оценивающим взглядом. Она будто смотрела сквозь него.

\- Мне сказали, что теперь ты зовешь себя Алеком, - сказала она, и вся комната замолчала, слушая.

Алек кивнул, смотря ей прямо в глаза. Это ей, кажется, понравилось, и когда она заговорила, в голосе не слышалось презрения.

\- Не тебе решать, как людям жить и как умирать. Это задание будет сложным, но без него многие погибнут.

\- Со всем уважением, мэм, - тихо сказал Алек, подумав несколько секунд. – Это задание ничего не изменит, кроме того, что вы потеряете двух джедаев и лучшего пилота. Найдите другой путь.

Прежде чем Алека снова начали оскорблять, генерал Люк покачал головой.

\- Все равно никто не отправится на эту миссию, пока мы не обнаружим местоположение базы. Рафаэль, вы с Магнусом говорили, что у вас есть контакт, который может его назвать.

Рафаэль кивнул.

\- Но ей понадобится несколько дней.

Генерал перевел взгляд с Магнуса на Алека.

\- Используйте это время, чтобы подумать над сказанным здесь. Алек, если к тому времени ты все еще не захочешь помочь, я пойму. Тебя никто не просил сражаться на этой войне, и нельзя тебя заставлять жертвовать собой во имя чего-то, во что ты не веришь.

И вот оно, то самое ощущение поддержки, исходившее и от Магнуса. В этом должна была быть какая-то хитрость или просто безумие. Каждый из них был безумен.

Алек кивнул.

\- Я подумаю, - соврал он.

Этого, кажется, хватило генералу. Остаток переговоров смазался в памяти Алека, когда он понял, что должен убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Они все сошли с ума, если думают, что могут противостоять Кругу.

Он заставил себя не смотреть на их лица, решив, что единственный вариант – улететь отсюда.

*** 

\- Как же драматично вышло! – воскликнул SАЙМ0Н, как только они вышли из переговорной. Он широко размахивал руками, указывая то на одного из них, то на другого. – Сначала Люк весь такой… - он проиграл слова Люка с начала собрания. – И потом Мелиорн такой… - голос Мелиорна звучал странно в записи. – А потом Магнус…

Джейс закатил глаза.

\- Мы знаем. Мы там были.

Дроид продолжил, не обращая на него никакого внимания.

\- Но мой любимый момент, это когда Алек такой, типа «простите, мэм, но ваш план сосет».

Изабель захихикала, когда Алек остановился, бросая на SАЙМ0На убийственный взгляд.

\- Я бы никогда не сказал такого Сенатору.

SАЙМ0Н потряс головой.

\- Я могу проиграть точные слова, сейчас, только найду… - он начал нажимать кнопки на своей груди. – Вот они

\- Достаточно, Сэмюэль, - изящно махнул в его сторону Магнус. Он решил предоставить остальным все споры на тему того, как лучше связаться с информатором; сам он точно не хотел с ней контактировать. – Джейс, бери свой меч.

Сверкнувшие азартом глаза Джейса чуть расслабили напряженные плечи Магнуса. Вспомнился первый раз, когда он разрешил ему сражаться, еще в бытность мальчишкой.

\- Правда?!

Магнус усмехнулся.

\- Правда.

\- О, будет весело, - сказала Изабель, беря Алека под руку. – Когда-нибудь видел бой на световых мечах?

Алек раздумывал над ответом. Он совсем замолчал после обещания Люку подумать над миссией, но, к счастью, никто не обратил на это внимания. Изабель и Джейс тут же втянули его в разговор, и даже Клэри, кажется, смотрела на него по-другому.

\- Я один раз видел, как Сумеречный Охотник использовал свой световой меч, - в конце концов сказал он.

Магнус не мог не заметить выбор слов Алека и ему не хотелось спрашивать, с какой целью Себастьян использовал свой меч, хотя догадки у него были.

\- Ну тогда можно сказать, что ты ничего не видел. Джейсу еще многому предстоит научиться, но сражаться он может.

Поцокав языком, Джейс развернулся.

\- Ты пожалеешь, что сказал это.

\- Не думаю, - пожал плечами Магнус.

И вызов был принят. Джейсу хватило приличия подождать, пока они дойдут до тренировочной арены, но в секунду, как они там оказались и обнажили оружие, он атаковал Магнуса. Его зеленый световой меч с сухим гудением рассек воздух и при нормальных обстоятельствах разрезал бы самый твердый металл.

Но Магнус просто отступил в сторону и позволил своему бывшему ученику атаковать его снова и снова. Ему нравилось играть в эти своеобразные кошки-мышки с Джейсом, подбрасывая в руке свой все еще выключенный меч.

\- Да хватит уже! – недовольно пробормотал Джейс. Он был исключительно талантлив в сражении, возможно, лучший из всех, кого видел Магнус. Можно было честно сказать, что ученик в этом превзошел учителя.

И Магнус – щедрый человек – мог позволить Джейсу эту маленькую победу. Может быть однажды он даже ее признает.

Но пока этот день не настал. Магнус развернулся на пятках, снова избегая удара.

\- Уже устал играть? Не позволяй эмоциям направлять твою руку.

Джейс свел брови, в его умных глазах засветилось понимание. Внезапно все раздражение покинуло его, и он выпрямился. Его бледная кожа отражала зеленый свет меча, но больше оружие на него не влияло никак.

Магнус улыбнулся и нажал кнопку на своем световом мече. Ему не нужно было видеть фиолетовое свечение, чтобы знать, почему поменялась атмосфера на арене. Девочки и SАЙМ0Н заняли места - наблюдать за сражением, а Алек поднялся, скрестив руки на груди. До этого момента его не было слышно, но теперь он издал тихий удивленный звук.

Хотя от него исходило не только удивление. Магнус чувствовал в воздухе предвкушение и немного страха. У Джейса невероятно хорошо получалось скрывать свои эмоции, и из-за этого было намного проще чувствовать те, которые исходили от Алека.

Он боялся световых мечей и их силы. Но по большей части он их все же ненавидел.

Джейс атаковал прежде, чем Магнус смог найти этому объяснение. Теперь, когда тот контролировал себя, Магнусу оставалось только защищаться. Противостоять ему было не сложно, но отсутствие какого-либо порядка в атаках делало каждый выпад непредсказуемым.

В какой-то момент Магнусу казалось, что он проиграет, но тут в зале прозвучал сладкий голосок и разорвал бешеные атаки Джейса, превращая их в восторженную улыбку.

\- Иззи! Джейс!

\- Макс! – дружно ответили они, поворачиваясь к двери поприветствовать вбежавшего в двери маленького мальчика. Тот восторженными прыжками несся к ним.

Изабель первая добралась до него, крепко обнимая.

\- Я так по тебе скучала! Посмотри, как ты вырос!

\- Меня не было всего несколько недель, - пожаловался Макс, выворачиваясь из ее объятия и передвигаясь обнять Джейса. Он широко улыбнулся Клэри и SАЙМ0Ну.

\- Я нашел нужные вам запчасти! Тетя Джослин отвела других детей в комнаты, но я сбежал.

Магнус подошел к Алеку, пока малец передавал запчасти Клэри. Штурмовик с нечитаемым выражением наблюдал за сценой издалека.

Будто чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают, Макс моргнул и повернулся к ним.

\- Привет, - неуверенно сказал он. Макс всегда немного смущался при Магнусе, но тот чувствовал, что в этот раз это было не из-за него.

Алек хлопнул глазами.

\- Привет.

Изабель улыбнулась, кладя руку на плечо своему брату.

\- Макс, это Алек. Алек, это мой младший брат Макс.

Соответствующее приветствие уже готово было сорваться с губ Алека, как Макс опередил его. 

\- Это правда, что ты штурмовик?

Изабель тут же нахмурилась.

\- Макс, нельзя вот так просто спрашивать.

\- Я просто хочу знать, - запротестовал тот. – Все об этом говорят, но он не похож на штурмовика.

\- Мне понятны сомнения Макса, - дипломатично сказал SАЙМ0Н. – Алек слишком высокий. В среднем, штурмовики…

Алек закатил глаза.

\- Да, я штурмовик. Или был им. Но сейчас я просто Алек.

Макс кивнул, будто что-то отмечая для себя.

\- Джейс говорит, что штурмовики не попадают в цель и с пары метров. Это правда?

Невинное лицо Джейса даже вполовину было не так смешно, как глубоко оскорбленное выражение, появившееся у Алека.

\- Джейс понятия не имеет, что болтает, - сказал он, смотря на Джейса с вызовом.

Который Джейс, разумеется, с удовольствием принял.

\- Почему бы тебе тогда не доказать, что я не прав, а? - он подошел к стойке с оружием и достал стандартный бластер, бездумно кидая его Алеку. – Видишь цель в конце стрельбища? Попади.

Алек даже не вздрогнул, ловя бластер и не сводя глаз с Джейса. Несмотря на серьезность выражения, Магнус заметил проскочившее в его ореховых глаз удовольствие. Обещалось что-то крутое.

Так оно и оказалось. Алек занял место в конце стрельбища и прицелился, без каких-либо сомнений нажимая курок. Выстрел с резким визгом рассек комнату и ударил в мишень, точно в центр.

По личному и экспертному наблюдению Магнуса, это было очень горячо. Особенно когда Алек изогнул бровь и победно улыбнулся Джейсу, с бластер на изготовку в руках.

Джейс презрительно ухмыльнулся, не двигаясь.

\- Прямо по центру очень просто. Попробуй те, что по бокам.

Алек выстрелил – и снова два абсолютных попадания.

В этот раз Джейс тоже улыбнулся, и вскоре это стало игрой. Он указывал на разные предметы в тренировочном зале, и Алек стрелял в каждый из них. К ним присоединились Изабель и SАЙМ0Н, и даже Клэри указала несколько раз.

Макс восторженно моргнул, когда Алек попал в обе летающие по комнате под контролем Магнуса мишени.

\- Это так круто! – воскликнул Макс. – Я расскажу всем своим друзьям. Он умеет стрелять так хорошо, будто носит руну меткости.

Алек поднял глаза от бластера и на секунду отвлекся от калибровки.

\- Руна меткости?

\- Это метка мастера, - сказала Изабель и указала на рисунки на своей коже. – На Аликанте, когда ты достиг высокого уровня в каком-нибудь умении, то ты получаешь руну, чтобы все об этом знали. - Она осторожно забрала бластер из рук Алека и выстрелила в одну из мишеней. На ее руке одна из меток засветилась. – Они зажигаются, когда мы используем какое-то умение.

Магнус закатил глаза.

\- Это так по-нефилимски.

\- Ага, - согласился SАЙМ0Н, хотя в его тоне было намного больше восхищения и намного меньше насмешки.

\- Так вот что это за штуки, - Алек, кажется, понял гораздо больше, чем ему сказали. – В бараках некоторые пытались нарисовать их себе, потому что они есть и у Сумеречного Охотника, и у генерала. Но они никогда не светились.

Макс усмехнулся и вытащил из одежды острую серебряную штуку.

\- Чтобы нарисовать настоящую метку, нужно вот это. Называете стеле, - он подпрыгнул и подошел к Алеку, хватая его руку и тяня ее вниз. – Давай, я покажу.

Алек посмотрел на Джейса и Изабель, но они совершенно не выглядели взволнованными, когда Макс начал рисовать руну меткости на его руке.

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал Магнус. – Она исчезнет через пару минут. Руны остаются только на коже нефилимов. Как только Макс закончит, она почернеет, а потом начнет исчезать.

Все собрались вокруг, пока Макс работал над руной. Она не была сложной, но тот явно хотел нарисовать ее правильно, а потому не торопился.

\- Готово, - гордо сказал он.

Они все восхитились руной, и у Алека на губах появилась смущенная улыбка. Магнус едва взглянул на метку, вместо этого любуясь Алеком, настолько открытым и уязвимым, явно тронутым даже после случившегося на собрании.

Но внезапно вместо улыбки Алек сдвинул брови, и все остальные дружно ахнули.

Магнусу пришлось просто взглянуть вниз, чтобы понять, почему. На бледной коже Алека руна не почернела и не исчезла.

Она светилась.


	4. Chapter 4

Изабель нахмурилась, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Я думала, на кухне не хватает помощников, - многозначительно, чуть ли не с вызовом сказала она.

У Рафаэля, кажется, просто не было слов – впервые на памяти Алека. Поверх своего элегантного костюма он надел фартук, как часто делал во время готовки. На любом другом это выглядело бы немного смешно, но Рафаэлю шло. Может быть, дело было в красных пятнах, напоминающих кровь, хотя Алек и знал, что они были от мандаринового сока.

Алека не переставало удивлять, насколько близко с другими работали лидеры Сопротивления. Магнус отвечал за тренировки и набор новичков. Мелиорн собирал по всей галактике информацию. Люк был лицом Сопротивления, тем, кто проталкивал их дело в Клэйве. А Рафаэль управлял базой изнутри, всем, от охраны до приготовления еды.

Последнее ему определенно нравилось больше. Прочистив горло, Рафаэль опустил нож.

\- Не хватает. Поэтому я принял помощь штурмовика. Ты пилот, ты должна… пилотировать.

Этот довод явно не убедил Изабель, но опять же, вряд ли бы хоть что-то смогло. Они все еще ждали ответа от контакта Магнуса, а пока Алек хотел быть полезным. И когда Рафаэль сказал, что ему бы не помешала лишняя пара рук на кухне, Алек немедленно вызвался помогать. Он никогда раньше не имел дела с едой, но неожиданно обнаружил, что нарезка и варка его расслабляет. Даже резкие приказы Рафаэля и стресс от необходимости накормить целую базу были приятным отличием от его скучной рутины.

К тому же, занятие помогало ему не думать о том, что он был рожден сраным нефилимом!

И теперь Изабель тоже хотела помочь. Она была невероятно заботлива с тех пор, как узнала о происхождении Алека, называя его двоюродным братом и указывая на каждую мелкую вещь, которую он делал «как нефилим». Другие только закатывали глаза.

\- Думаю, Рафаэля и меня вполне хватит, Из, - мягко сказал Алек. Он неожиданно начал заботиться о ней намного больше, чем ожидал, но, если честно, ее постоянное присутствие становилось немного чересчур. Магнус объяснил ему, что Изабель безумно скучала по своим родителям и друзьям. И то, что они нашли еще одного живого нефилима, снова зажгло в ней это чувство. Она так скучала по семье, что ей хватило даже того, что они с Алеком просто делили место рождения.

Не помогало и то, что они дружно решили держать его происхождение в секрете. Алек спросил, требовал ли протокол сообщить это хотя бы генералу Люку, но Магнус так сильно оскорбился, тут же развеяв весь его авторитет, что Алеку оставалось только замолчать и согласиться никому ничего не говорить. 

Но этот секрет шел в комплекте со вниманием Изабель, тяжелыми взглядами Джейса и навязанной дружбой Клэри. Все трое, кажется, решили показать Алеку их культуру, не спрашивая, хочет он того или нет.

К счастью, SАЙМ0Н перестал начитывать ему книги по истории Аликанте после того, как Алек очень серьезно проинформировал, что застрелит его. Несколько раз и с короткой дистанции.

Изабель сузила глаза. Она была умна и прекрасно понимала, в чем действительно причина.

\- Пошлите за мной, когда будете готовить десерт, - в конце концов сказала она, пытаясь оставить за собой последнее слово, чтобы не признавать поражение. – Хочу попробовать новый рецепт с Альдераана. Слышала, он потрясающий.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, и Алек, и Рафаэль с облегчением вздохнули. Оба промолчали, снова принимаясь за работу. И прекрасно, Алеку хватило разговоров на целую жизнь. Работа в тишине помогала сосредоточиться на задании и не отвлекаться на посторонние вещи.

Потому что больше ничего не имело смысла. Он просто не мог быть рожден нефилимом. Только главы Круга были с Аликанте. И это было их право, как воителей и защитников мира. Алек был никем, обычный штурмовик, который неплохо умел стрелять.

Он посмотрел на перчатку без пальцев, которую Джейс дал ему, чтобы скрыть руну меткости. Макс хотел нарисовать на нем еще несколько, но ему запретили. Должна была быть какая-то ошибка. Алек был совсем не похож на Сумеречного Охотника или генерала Элдертри. И он не был похож на Джейса или Иззи.

\- Осторожно, не порежься, - сухо сказал Рафаэль.

Алек покачал головой, не относясь к предупреждению всерьез.

\- Этого не случится.

Безразлично хмыкнув, Рафаэль вернулся к готовящемуся рагу. Из историй Магнуса Алек знал, что они выросли вместе на Дантуине, где Магнус изучал тайны Силы. Рафаэль был в отчаянии, когда узнал, что не чувствителен к Силе, но это не остановило его от восхищения ею.

И это была еще одна вещь, которую Алек все никак не мог принять. Он вырос в страхе перед последним использующим Силу, Сумеречным Охотником, и в ненависти к ленивым джедаям и их хитрости. Галактике было лучше без них, правда?

Тогда почему ему были не безразличны ни Магнус, ни Джейс? Они оба использовали против него Силу, чего не делал Сумеречный Охотник. И хотя это было по большей части потому, что Алек никогда не привлекал его внимания, но все же…

\- Рафаэль, - тихо позвал Алек. Его голова начинала болеть от такого количества противоречий, что его раздражало. – Почему ты присоединился к Сопротивлению?

Вопрос, кажется, застал того врасплох, но не удивил. Рафаэль спокойно помешал рагу и добавил еще перца.

\- Чтобы убить тех, кто убил мою семью, - безэмоционально сказал он. – Я остался, чтобы помочь другим семьям.

Алек кивнул и скинул нарезанную картошку в рагу.

\- Их убил Круг?

\- Да. Люди, носящие такую же маску, как у тебя в комнате, застрелили моих братьев и сестер. Мою мать. Я выжил только потому, что Магнус втолкнул меня в капсулу, на которой сбежали они с его магистром. Я годами ненавидел его за это.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Алек, потому что это было правдой.

Но Рафаэль покачал головой.

\- Тебя там не было. Когда это случилось, ты был мелким пацаном. Тебе жаль, что Круг взорвал Аликанте и родителей твоих друзей вместе с ним? Это случилось в один и тот же день.

Алек с трудом сглотнул, но это не остановило его от прямого взгляда на Рафаэля.  
\- Да, мне жаль.

Рафаэль на это фыркнул. В его глазах плясала веселая искорка, пока он внимательно смотрел на Алека. Его взгляд был почти диким.

\- Я понимаю, что интересного нашел в тебе Магнус. Ты так же глуп, как и он. Если в Аликанте и было что-то хорошее, оно улетело очень далеко, когда планета взорвалась. Может быть, дети и лучше своих родителей, но Мариз и Роберт Лайтвуд были продажными членами Клэйва, и они не сделали ничего, когда Валентин повел Круг против каждого, кого не считал достаточно чистокровным. Сенатор Эрондейл – бабушка Джейса, ты знал? Она точно поддерживала идеи Валентина, даже защищала его перед Клэйвом, когда он был не старше тебя. И она сменила взгляды только после того, как Валентин взорвал ее сына и его жену.

Сказанное не укладывалось в голове, но Рафаэль еще не закончил.

\- Ты знал, что половина семей нефилимов поддержала Круг, когда он только появился? Даже наш уважаемый Люк и его жена. Половина из них была согласна с идеями Валентина, пока он не показал свое настоящее лицо и не начал убивать людей. Хочешь чувствовать себя виноватым по какой-то причине, начни с тех, кого нефилимы презирали. Ты ведь и сам один из них. Если бы Магнус тебя не похитил, думаешь, Иззи бы подумала дважды, прежде чем вскрыть тебе шею?

В ответ Алек мог только молчать. Рафаэль не ошибался насчет Изабель, и скорее всего не ошибался насчет прочего. Все это не облегчило его мысли, но Алек уже понял, что предпочитает знать правду, несмотря на все ее уродство. Вокруг него было слишком много лжи, так что он как минимум мог ценить честность Рафаэля.

\- Что-то горит, - раздался голос у двери, - или это привычная злоба Рафаэля так воняет?

Рафаэль с Алеком обернулись, наблюдая улыбающегося Магнуса, облокотившегося о косяк двери.

\- Я могу позаимствовать Александра на пару секунд?

Рафаэль закатил глаза и дернул подбородком, отпуская Алека. Тот вылетел из кухни и догнал Магнуса в коридоре меньше, чем за пять секунд.

\- Какие-то проблемы?

Магнус наклонил голову.

\- Да. Можно было бы подумать, что на кухне достаточно тепло, чтобы ты хоть немного оттаял, но увы, это не так. Это что, куртка, Александр? Кто снабжает тебя этими ненужными частями одежды?

\- Эту дал мне Макс. Украл ее у Джейса, - еще Алек понял, что ко всем шуткам Магнуса лучше всего относиться как к настоящим вопросам.

\- Маленький негодник, - Магнус драматично покачал головой. – Я-то думал, что он на моей стороне. И вот еще что, дорогой. Не позволяй Рафаэлю добраться до тебя. Ему нужно преодолеть множество озлобленности.

Алек не удивился, что Магнус подслушивал.

\- Но то, что он сказал, - правда? Вы все говорите и говорите о том, какой Круг плохой, но если люди с Аликанте поддержали его, разве они не плохие тоже?

Джедай остановился и вздохнул, слегка качая головой.

\- Редко все бывает так просто, черным и белым. Аликанте действительно поддерживал Круг, и многие влиятельные семьи помогли ему или хотя бы не мешали. Но среди них были и такие как Люк и Джослин. Те, кто осознали свою ошибку и сражались, чтобы ее исправить.

\- А что насчет родителей Иззи и Макса? Или Джейса? – Алек не мог думать о целой планете, слишком много. Нужно было сузить хоть немного.

Магнус сжал губы, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.

\- Родители Джейса были действующими членами Круга, но вышли из него, когда Валентин нацелился на Орден Джедаев. Они отдали свои жизни за моего магистра и меня, когда Валентин атаковал. Все, что я мог сделать в ответ, - это обучить их сына. – Он на секунду запнулся, его лицо ожесточилось. – Что до Мариз и Роберта Лайтвуд… Не все скорбели об их смерти.

Алек кивнул, его пальцы теребили край перчатки. Он понимал, что придется забыть все, чему его научили в академии штурмовиков, но это было не просто. Пока он сосредоточился на том, что имело значение.

\- Так Иззи, Джейс и Макс… Они живы благодаря счастливому стечению обстоятельств?

\- Возможно, - резко кивнул Магнус. – Люк рассказал мне, что после того, как Валентин переместил Круг с Аликанте, двадцать один год назад, все вернулось на круги своя. С того времени не случилось ничего плохого, и, после почти десяти лет относительного мира, все думали, что бояться больше нечего. Лайтвуды и Эрондейлы часто оставляли своих детей с Джослин, и в тот день она уговорила Люка повезти их на внепланетную экскурсию.

Снова вздохнув, Магнус устремил взгляд в никуда.

\- После этого, они сбежали. Люк связался с Имоджен, и с ее помощью ему удалось создать Сопротивление. Потом к ним присоединился Мелиорн, и Сопротивление набрало силу. Они патрулировали Татуин, когда нашли меня.

Он потряс головой и прикрыл глаза. На секунду Алеку захотелось как-то поддержать Магнуса, но это чувство прошло, как только кошачьи глаза снова посмотрели на него.

\- Рагнор был сильно ранен во время атаки, и мне удавалось скрывать нас на протяжении пары месяцев, но он умирал. Если бы Люк не нашел нас и не отвез к Катарине... Так или иначе, дорогой, то, что ты бы назвал удачей, я зову Силой.

Ну разумеется. Алек нахмурился и прислонился к стене, скрещивая руки.

\- Думаешь, все это сделала Сила? Сила заставила Верхо… заставила Валентина убить тысячи людей? Сила виновата в смерти родителей Иззи и Джейса? В какой момент Сила решила сделать из меня того, кто я есть сейчас?

Он не хотел говорить с такой злобой, но она, кажется, совсем не тронула Магнуса. Тот вертел кольца на пальцах, раздумывая над прозвучавшими вопросами.

\- Никто не знает, как действует Сила. Поверь, Александр, во время обучения я задавал те же вопросы. Я не знаю, Сила ли создала Круг, но мне нравится думать, что она помогла спасти наших друзей. Эти месяцы с Рагнором в пустыне… Хороший мой, мы бы не выжили там в одиночку. Никто бы не выжил. Совпадение ли, что Люк и Джослин забрали детей в тот день? Просто ли повезло Катарине быть в другой звездной системе, когда Круг до основания разрушил нашу медицинскую базу? Сила ли поставила тебя около нашей камеры? Как мы можем ответить на эти вопросы?

Алек не знал. И не был уверен, что философские рассуждения могут им помочь. Не важно, что заставило все события случится именно так. Важно было то, что они будут делать теперь.

\- Если я и вправду нефилим, - нерешительно начал Алек, - то как я оказался в академии штурмовиков? Кто… Кто были мои родители?

Магнус поднял глаза на Алека, и от него повеяло грустью – от выразительных кошачьих глаз до опущенных плеч.

\- Я не знаю, - признал он, будто извиняясь. – Некоторые семьи ушли вместе с Валентином. И ходят слухи, что Аликанте – первая планета, откуда он украл детей. Приютских, которых никто не будет искать. Может быть, ты оттуда.

Это имело смысл и было намного больше того, на что Алек мог надеяться. Может быть, он все же не терял семью; у него ее, скорее всего, никогда и не было. Алек, не знал, что думать.

\- Ты в порядке, дорогой? – спросил Магнус, беспокойство явно проглянуло на его лице. Только в тот момент Алек заметил, что Магнус отращивал бородку. Ему шло.

\- Все будет в порядке, - Алек отмахнулся от вопроса, чуть двинув головой. – Просто… Просто это все слишком.

Магнус скорчил гримасу и склонил голову, раздумывая над его словами.

\- Знаешь, что помогает мне сосредоточиться, когда в голове мешанина?

Алек изогнул бровь.

\- Уверен, что-нибудь очень джедайское, типа медитации или ощущения Силы, вибрирующей в венах.

\- Я знаю кое-что, что может повибрировать в тебе, - подмигнул ему Магнус и усмехнулся, когда в скептическом выражении Алека ничего не поменялось. – Нет, Александр. Мне нравится крушить все вокруг световым мечом. Но я почти уверен, что бластер может нанести столько же ущерба.

Широкая улыбка заиграла на губах Алека, наверное, впервые за месяц. Ну вот, стрельба для него была чем-то простым и понятным.

\- Отлично.

Магнус улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Отлично.

***

\- Я это сделаю, - серьезно объявил Алек. В его голосе не было и следа сомнения.  
Со своего места Магнус довольно усмехнулся. Когда Люк позвал их всех в свой личный офис, он не был уверен в ответе Алека. Они отлично повзрывали разные штуки за день до этого, и, если хорошо сконцетрироваться, Магнус все еще слышал смех Алека. Но когда тот ушел в свою комнату, Магнус понятия не имел, что у него на уме.

Где-то в процессе всей этой сумятицы, Алек нашел причину сражаться. Она могла быть не в Сопротивлении и не в Светлой стороне. Его вроде бы совсем не заботили такие большие вещи, и Магнус его не винил. Для того, кто на протяжении двадцати одного года слепо следовал правилам, это был слишком большой шаг для двух недель.

Но что бы ни подтолкнуло Алека к этому решению, Магнус был рад.

И Люк был с ним согласен, если судить по его доброй улыбке.

\- Спасибо тебе, Алек. Это много значит.

По всей комнате люди кивали. Изабель еле удерживала себя от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на Алека, и Магнус различил слабое «да», которое не сумел подавить Джейс. Клэри и Саймон обменялись легкими улыбками (или обменялись бы, если дроиды умели улыбаться).

Мелиорн просто смотрел на них со своим обычным ничего не выражающим лицом, но вот Рафаэль откровенно скучал.

 

\- Но если мы это делаем, - сказал Алек, скрещивая руки за спиной и смотря Люку прямо в глаза, - то никакого риска. На этой базе Сумеречный Охотник, а он сначала убьет, потом будет задавать вопросы. И все, кого он оставит в живых, пожалеют об этом позже. – Он оглядел комнату, и его глаза потемнели. – Я не поведу никого из вас на смерть, так что лучше удостовериться, что мы все выживем.

Джейс едва смог замаскироваться смешок за кашлем, а Изабель ухмылялась, когда Алек замолчал, никто из них не удивился его тону. Рафаэль послал Магнусу возмущенных взгляд, и тому не нужна была Сила, чтобы понять его смысл.

_Поздравляю, ты нашел еще одного идиота, точно такого же как ты._

\- Справедливо, - кивнул Люк и наклонился над столом, оглядывая каждого человека в комнате. – Миссия проста. Вы шестеро проберетесь на административную базу Круга. Ваша цель – собрать как можно больше доказательств преступлений и сбежать. Иззи отвезет вас туда. Магнус и Джейс, вы поможете пробраться внутрь и защитите их там. Алек, ты проведешь их внутри. Клэри и Саймон взломают систему. Эта миссия опасна, - он на секунду запнулся, встречаясь глазами со своей падчерицей, но все же продолжил, - но если у вас все получится, то мы раз и навсегда разрушим Круг.

Изабель сжала губы.

\- Прекрасно, но где эта база? Мы это знаем?

SАЙМ0Н подпрыгнул от нетерпения.

\- О да, вообще-то знаем, - он подошел к Люку и ввел что-то на его компьютере, показывая голограмму зашифрованного сообщения. – Я проигрывал все полученные и отправленные сообщения, как Люк и просил, в поисках чего-нибудь необычного, и нашлось вот это. Люк узнал первым, - SАЙМ0Н вдруг остановился и наклонил голову. – Ну, технически не первым, потому что первым был я. Вторым. Вместе с Магнусом, Рафаэлем и Мелиорном, так как они были рядом, когда я сказал Люку. Так что где-то между вторым и пятым.

\- Спасибо, Саймон, - Люк прикрыл глаза и сжал переносицу. - Можешь его расшифровать?

\- Ну…

Люк нахмурился.

\- Ты сказал, что знаешь код.

SАЙМ0Н пристыженно опустил глаза вниз.

\- Ну, когда я сказал, что знаю код, я имел в виду, что знаю, что это код. Я могу взломать его, просто мне нужна еще пара часов. Или дней. Не больше недели.

\- У нас нет недели, Саймон! – прорычал Джейс. – Круг в любую минуту будет на наших задницах.

Изящным движением руки Магнус прервал зарождающуюся перепалку.

\- Интересный выбор слов, Джейс-ван. Есть как минимум один сценарий, при котором я буду рад члену Круга на своей заднице, - он подмигнул Алеку, который только закатил глаза. – Но в любом случае, оставь в покое бедного Шермана. Он нашел сообщение. Мы с Рафаэлем взломаем код.

Это, разумеется, привлекло внимание Мелиорна.

\- А вы сможете?

\- Да. Мы работали с этим информатором раньше, - он проигнорировал намек в вопросе и взял карандаш. Он смутно помнил логику кода, хотя использовал его последний раз очень давно.

Но Мелиорн не закончил, о нет, судя по знающей усмешке на губах.

\- Правда? И насколько близко ты работал с ней раньше, Магнус?

\- Слишком близко, - ответил Рафаэль и исправил перевод Магнуса. Его тон остановил Мелиорна от дальнейших расспросов, но Магнус об этом больше не беспокоился. Не когда он заметил, как свел брови Алек, заинтригованный их диалогом.

Разумеется, Алек обратит внимание на это, а не на флирт Магнуса. Великолепно.

Вздыхая в третий раз, Магнус сосредоточился на расшифровке сообщения. У них не было времени на маленькие игры Мелиорна. Они с Рафаэль работали молча, зная, что все глаза сосредоточены на них. Если знать пароли, то код взломать несложно, но вот вспоминать их означало вспоминать и то время, которое Магнус предпочел бы забыть.

Рафаэль хлопнул карандашом по столу.

\- Есть. Она готова встретиться в Охотничьей Луне, завтрашней ночью.

Изабель и Клэри улыбнулись, но вот энтузиазм Джейса немного поутих от новостей.

\- Дерьмо, - тихо выругался он, и Алек с любопытством посмотрел на него.

\- Что за Охотничья Луна? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Бар, - первой ответила Изабель. – Что-то типа таверны. Там рады всем, при условии, что политика остается за порогом. Мы дружим с владельцем.

Джейс пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но Магнус, в отличие от Алека, прекрасно его понял. Он невинно усмехнулся в сторону своего бывшего ученика и повернулся к Алеку.

\- Ну, некоторые из нас дружат. Тебе, милый, там понравится - громко, полно людей и постоянно пахнет алкоголем.

Судя по выражению Алека, описание скорее навевало ему кошмары, но Магнус продолжал улыбаться. Охотничья Луна была одним из его самым любимых мест в галактике. Миссия уже оказывалась успешной, даже если начало не совсем соответствовало его вкусу.

Люк еще раз прочитал перевод. Довольным он не казался.

\- Хорошо. Готовьтесь, вы отправляетесь немедленно. Я хочу, чтобы вы прибыли до нашего информатора. Владелец Охотничьей Луны может и наш союзник, но этого нельзя сказать обо всех остальных. Идите и убедитесь, что для вас не приготовили ловушку.

\- Умно, - с коротким кивком согласился Магнус.

Алек изогнул бровь.

\- Вы что, не доверяете этому информатору? Кто она такая?

Магнус пожал плечами, и вполовину не чувствуя себя так уверенно, как пытался показать.

\- Только дурак бы полностью доверился Камилле. Сегодня она говорит, что на нашей стороне, но никто не знает, что будет завтра. Что до того, кто она такая, дорогой… Ну, она моя бывшая.

*** 

Изабель посадила U-wing на краю леса, достаточно далеко, чтобы спрятать корабль, и достаточно близко к городу. Полет прошел без проблем, SАЙМ0Н болтал о какой-то ерунде и Джейс то и дело прерывал его едким комментарием.

 

Большую часть времени Клэри провела за рисованием и разговором с Магнусом. Она занималась дизайном новой версии SАЙМ0На, в которой ему уже не нужны бы были очки перед визором, ну а Магнус пытался уговорить ее на клыки.

\- Еще скажи, Бисквитик, что это не будет потрясающе выглядеть! – подмигнув, попытался ее соблазнить Магнус.

Клэри только хихикнула в ответ, тряся головой. Скетчбук отправился в рюкзак, вместо него она достала бластер.

\- Никаких клыков. Но если я сделаю его грудь шире, то туда поместится новый процессор.

\- Угу, - прыснул Джейс, хватая куртку. – Дроид-качок. Все, что нам нужно. Может, сделаешь его еще и супер-высоким?

Мелиорн, который появился перед самым отлетом и попросил Изабель – и только ее - принять его на борт, с каменным лицом изогнул бровь.

\- Ему совершенно не нужно привлекать к себе еще больше внимания... Хотя так он станет легкой мишенью, - добавил он как будто это что-то хорошее.

Изабель поправила браслет и повесила бластер на пояс, прикрывая его своей блузкой.

\- Роль высокого и симпатичного у нас исполняет Алек. Так что пусть лучше Саймон остается таким же обычным милым дроидом, как и раньше.

Алек моргнул и закрыл книгу, которую ему одолжил Люк, когда узнал, что тому хочется знать больше об истории галактики. Алек был погружен в нее с того самого момента. Написанное очень отличалось от того, чему его учили в Академии штурмовиков, и отлично отвлекало от мыслей, что они летят к бывшей Магнуса, которой совершенно нельзя доверять. Точнее, к информатору, которому нельзя доверять.

\- Он и так великолепно раздражает.

\- Думаю, что начинаю ему нравится, - бодро сказал Саймон – он последним спускался с корабля, чтобы закрыть его. Охотничья Луна стояла в центре города, и, если они хотели избежать лишнего внимания, то идти до нее приходилось пешком.

Магнус …. Улыбнулся дроиду и с жалостью покачал головой.

\- О, дорогой мой…

Больше он ничего не сказал, проводя их через ворота в город. Клэри с Изабель пошли посмотреть открытый ночной рынок, а Магнус потащил Саймона мерить шляпы. Они так странно выглядели, что Алек не смог удержаться от смеха.

\- Как тебе тут, в реальном мире? – спросил Джейс и сунул Алеку странный зеленоватый напиток, который они с Мелиорном купили в одном из тентов.

Алек внимательно изучил жидкость перед тем, как попробовать. Напиток оказался удивительно сладким, с острым, горящем в горле послевкусием.

\- Странно, в хорошем смысле. Я никогда этого не делал.

\- Не пробовал напитки? – Мелиорн спокойно посмотрел на него.

\- Гулял. Если меня отправляли в город, то это был либо патруль, либо найти кого-то, - Алек сделал еще глоток. Во второй раз оказалось вкуснее. – Никаких прогулок. Особенно без формы.

Мелиорн моргнул.

\- Какое же ты грустное создание.

Джейс молча закатил глаза и подтолкнул Алека.

\- Не обращай на него внимания. Сегодняшняя ночь обещает быть прекрасной, чувак. Смотри, - он остановился перед большим зданием, выделяющимся среди моря тентов. Огромные окна и знак воющего на луну волка на двери. – Охотничья Луна.

Алек не особо впечатлился.

\- Ладно. Нам войти?

\- Угу. Но может, лучше подождать остальных?...- начал Джейс, изо всех сил прикидываясь, будто ему наплевать. Алек только закатил глаза и, распахнув дверь, зашел внутрь. – Эй, Алек! Подожди!

Изнутри бар впечатлял намного сильнее, но только из-за находившихся там людей. Каждый из них казался одновременно грязным и угрожающим преступником. Присутствовали все формы, размеры и цвета. И каждый из присутствующих с подозрением наблюдал за ними.

Алек вдруг сильно заскучал по своему бластеру.

\- Эй! – позвал голос из-за барной стойки. Там стояла молодая женщина с копной густых черных волос и блестящими кусочками металла, украшающими ее стройную фигуру. Она одновременно поражала красотой и чем-то неуловимо пугала. – Тебе что, жизнь недорога или как? Я вроде бы сказала тебе никогда не возвращаться.

Алеку понадобилась пара секунду, чтобы понять, что она говорит с Джейсом. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Просто показываю другу, что здесь есть.

\- Ты и твой друг можете убираться отсюда.

Она не шутила. Алек мог поклясться, что ее глаза сверкнули зеленым. Который напомнил ему о свете меча Джейса.

Позади них открылась дверь, и на плечо Алеку легла рука.

\- Майя, дорогая моя, - радостно поприветствовал Магнус. – Мне так нравится, как изменилось это место. Вот это новое, да? – он указал на стену с сотнями написанных имен.

При виде Магнуса лицо женщины неуловимо смягчилось.

\- Да. Это имена тех, кто создавал слишком много проблем и кого я выкинула с планеты, - она посмотрела прямо на Джейса. – Хотя там осталось место и для новых.

Джейс в ответ усмехнулся.

\- Если хочешь меня запомнить, то уверен, что могу предоставить намного больше, чем просто свое имя.

\- Джейс хотел сказать, - вмешался Магнус, резко взмахивая рукой, - что мы с удовольствием выпьем три стакана Кореллийского нектара, пожалуйста.

Он пересек комнату и облокотился на стойку, шепча что-то на ухо Майе.

Ее выражение быстро сменилось пониманием.

\- Тогда ладно. Но держите блондинчика подальше от неприятностей.

Магнус кивнул, ярко улыбаясь, и указал на пустой столик. Люди вокруг быстро потеряли всякий интерес, когда поняли, что Майя не будет никого выкидывать, так что в баре вновь воцарилась шумная атмосфера.

Алек сел, не обращая внимания как Магнус резко сказал что-то Джейсу. Вскоре появились и Клэри с Саймоном, за ними и Изабель, хотя ей явно было интереснее смеяться над шутками Мелиорна, чем выпивать с ними.

Зеленоватая жидкость, оказавшаяся заказанным Магнусом Кореллийским нектаром, почти закончилась, когда Майя принесла им напитки. Она улыбнулась Магнусу и сообщила, что напитки за счет заведения.

\- Кроме твоего, - добавила она, впиваясь взглядом в Джейса. Тот даже не удивился. Алеку очень захотелось узнать их историю, когда Майя повернулась к нему. – А ты новенький.

\- Я… Ага, - кивнул Алек, протягивая руку. – Я Алек.

Она приняла. Рукопожатие оказалось крепким, таким же, как и сама Майя.

\- Майя. Извини за грубое приветствие. Ты вроде ничего.

Алек не очень понял, комплимент это или нет, поэтому просто отхлебнул из стакана. Нектар, приготовленный Майей, был намного крепче предыдущего – по телу Алека прошла дрожь.

Майя легко усмехнулась.

\- Осторожнее, крепыш, - она подмигнула и положила на стол три ключа. – Ваши комнаты. Да пребудет с вами Сила.

После этого ночь прошла спокойно. Девушки первыми ушли в комнаты, Мелиорн ушел сразу за ними. Джейс говорил, не переставая, рассказывая Алеку кучи историй из детства и еще больше из ученичества у Магнуса. Вскоре они оба изо всех сил боролись с зевотой, и Магнус объявил, что всем пора спать.

Алек расслабился на постели с книгой, планируя уснуть за чтением, но зрение плыло от усталостиь, так что вместо этого он начал наблюдать за соседями по комнате.

К полнейшему разочарованию Магнуса, Джейс не только забрал зеркало, но и оккупировал ванную как раз когда тот хотел смыть макияж. И выходить оттуда в ближайшее время он не планировал.

\- Так, хватит, - воскликнул Магнус и хлопнул в ладоши. – Если за все это время ты так и не справился с волосами, то ты не справишься с ними никогда!

Секунду казалось, что Джейс возразит, но потом он перевел взгляд с Магнуса на Алека и просто взлохматил рукой голову.

\- Какая разница. Я выгляжу прекрасно, - он схватил куртку и выскользнул в дверь. – Хорошо вам повеселиться.

Магнус прыснул и заскочил в ванную. Уже выходя, он все еще напевал себе под нос, когда встретился глазами с Алеком и улыбнулся (ну, или Алеку так показалось. Все вокруг казалось таким неясным.

\- Что? – спросил Магнус.

Алек отложил книгу.

\- Куда пошел Джейс?

\- К Клэри, - Магнус сел на свою кровать и уставился на нетронутую постель Джейса.

Клэри? Алек моргнул, не совсем понимая. Они бы увидели Клэри утром. Он сел на постели и поднял глаза на Магнуса. Тот хорошо смотрелся и без макияжа, просто чуть более открыто. У Алека возникло впечатление, что ему доверили какой-то секрет.

\- Но зачем?

Магнус выгнул бровь.

\- Зачем он отправился в спальню Клэри перед одной из самых важных миссий, Александр?

Алек понял, что это явно был какой-то тест, но он понятия не имел, что Магнус хотел услышать в ответ. Может, если бы он выпил больше нектара, то все стало бы понятнее? Алек неожиданно осознал, как сухо у него во рту.

\- Потому что… Он хочет поговорить?

\- Такой наивный, - Магнус покачал головой. Впрочем, он улыбался, так что Алек тоже улыбнулся. Ему нравилась улыбка Магнуса. – Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но Иззи пошла с Мелиорном в его комнату. А Сигмунда, если нужно, можно выключить.

Но зачем нужно… Оу. Момент осознания, должно быть, явно проступил на лице Алека, потому что Магнус громко фыркнул. Впрочем, вместо стыда Алек возмутился.

\- Мы на миссии! Сейчас не время… Для этого!

Магнус наклонил голову.

\- Александр, мы на войне. Для любви всегда не время, но если мы не будем его искать, то стоит ли вообще тогда сражаться?

Однако Алека это явно не убедило.

\- Я думал, джедаи не тратят время на любовь.

\- Туше, - усмехнулся Магнус. – Так мне говорил и мой Магистр, но я никогда не был хорошим учеником. Я любил и был любим много раз. Орден, полагаю, назвал бы это слабостью, но лично я вижу в этом силу, - он моргнул, когда Алек тихо хмыкнул вместо ответа, и после некоторой паузы спросил: - Александр… Ты когда-нибудь любил?

И застал Алека абсолютно врасплох.

\- Л-любил? – неожиданно смотреть Магнусу в глаза стало очень сложно. Щеки потеплели. – Я… Н-нет, я не… Не думаю. Я не был… Никто не говорил о таком. И-и я никогда… Ни одна девушка никогда… Меня это никогда не интересовало.

Магнус спокойно кивнул в ответ. Не вздрогнул, и в лице его ничего не поменялось.

\- А парни?

Алек испуганно смотрел на него.

\- П-парни?

\- Да, парни, - тон Магнуса звучал удивительно мягко. – Мне нравятся и парни, и девушки. А наш дорогой Рафаэль, например, вообще этого не понимает. Он тоже любит, но физическая сторона ему не интересна. В галактике множество форм любви, хороший мой. И все истинны.

Алек опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как горит все лицо.

\- Может быть… Было несколько парней, но я, я никогда… Никогда ничего не делал. Мне просто нравилось смотреть на них без шлемов.

\- Это нормально. Если тебе не нравится заниматься чем-то таким, то…

\- Н-нет, мне нравится! – поспешил заверить его Алек, вряд ли понимая, как взволнованно звучит. – Просто никогда не было кого-то… С к-кем этим можно было бы заниматься.

Магнус моргнул, но потом кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Не позволяй войне мешать тебе жить. Ты обязательно найдешь парня, с которым захочешь этим заниматься, и когда найдешь, я уверен, что он будет тебя заслуживать, Александр, - он зевнул и улегся в постель. – Давай спать, хорошо? У нас завтра длинный день.

\- Ага. Комната будто кружится, - Алек кивнул и тоже лег. – Спокойной ночи. И, ммм, спасибо.

\- Обращайся, если что, хороший мой, - Магнус тепло улыбнулся и повел рукой, отключая свет. Стакан с водой приземлился на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Алека. – Выпей это перед тем, как закроешь глаза. И если все еще будешь жаждать чего-то, то я в буквальном смысле рядом. Кровать не очень большая, но если мы их сдвинем…

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус.

Алек заснул с улыбкой на губах под звуки смеха Магнуса.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснувшись, Магнус обнаружил постели Алека и Джейса пустыми. Неудивительно, что его бывшего ученика не было - тот бы точно не упустил последний шанс пообниматься с Клэри.

Магнус вздохнул. По поводу их миссии у него точно не осталось никаких иллюзий. Шансы на успех были очень низкими, очень. Шансы на то, что они выберутся оттуда живыми, были еще ниже. 

Но это не значило, что Магнус очень хотел пожертвовать своей жизнью. Ему очень нравилась его жизнь и все, что она включала - бывать в новых местах, встречать новых знакомых. Он любил своих частенько раздражающих друзей и ценил свою маленькую семью. И совершенно не был готов с ними прощаться.

Вздохнув, он решил, что пришла пора вставать. В сообщении говорилось, что Камилла будет только ночью, но Магнус тяжелым путем усвоил, что ее словам не всегда стоит верить. Так что он одним движением поднялся с постели и направился в ванную.

Дорогая Майя всегда давала им лучшие комнаты. Отдельная ванная была роскошью, и Магнус собирался воспользоваться добротой хозяйки в полной мере. Начиная с хорошего купания.

Он расслаблялся в теплой воде, когда услышал невнятный звук открывающейся двери. И судя по отсутствию уверенности, это мог быть только…

Голос Алека донесся сквозь закрытую дверь ванной.  
\- Магнус? Я принес тебе завтрак.  
\- Спасибо, дорогой, - сказал Магнус, сдерживая улыбку. Иногда Алек вел себя так мило. - Я выйду через минуту. Только закончу скрабить ноги. - Он усмехнулся себе под нос. - Если только ты не хочешь зайти и помочь мне.

\- Я… Я лучше подожду здесь.

Тихо посмеиваясь, Магнус зашевелился. Его беспокоило, что после их вечернего разговора, Алек начнет избегать его. Что было бы неудивительно, и Магнус не винил бы его за желание побыть наедине с собой.

Однако оказалось, что утреннее исчезновение Алека легко объяснялось другой причиной - голодом. Типичный Алек, выбрал логичную реакцию вместо того, чтобы давать волю эмоциям. На губах Магнуса играла теплая улыбка все время, пока он вытирался и надевал штаны.

Халат остался в комнате. Рассматривая себя в зеркале, Магнус уложил волосы и нанес легкий макияж. Еще он, возможно, отжался пару раз, но это точно никого не касалось.

Алек сидел на кровати, отщипывая по кусочку от хлеба в руке. При виде Магнуса, его бледные щеки окрасились розовым, и он отвернулся. Магнус хмыкнут и накинул переливающийся сиреневый халат.

\- Итак, - сказал он, садясь рядом с Алеком. - Что у нас на завтрак?

\- Хлеб. И это вроде бы яйца. Майя отчитывала Джейса, так что я не спросил, - Алек указал на оставшиеся тарелки. - Я понятия не имею, что это такое, но Иззи сказала, что тебе нравится.

Магнус широко улыбнулся и схватил печенья, про которые говорил Алек. Хвала Изабель, это было именно то, что нужно, чтобы справиться с надвигающимися событиями.

\- Это, Александр, Илленийские печенья. Лучшая сладость во всей галактике. Попробуй.

Алек неуверенно взял одно и положил в рот. Его глаза засияли и Магнусу показалось, что тот подавился, но Алек с энтузиазмом закивал.

\- Это очень вкусно.

\- Давай напополам, - улыбнулся Магнус.

Они еле молча, только Магнус изредка рассказывал о каком-то блюде. Алек больше слушал, чем говорил, только время от времени вставляя замечания, заставляя Магнуса посмеиваться. Вскоре тема сместилась с завтрака на книгу, которую читал Алек.

Беседа бы продолжалась все утро, но появился Джейс и потащил их в город. Девушки с SАЙМ0Ном уже ждали их, как оказалось, уже спланировав весь день.

Магнус не противился. Им полезно развеяться, отдохнуть и повеселиться, будто и нет надвигающейся войны. А у Магнуса есть свои дела. В Охотничью Луну забредали разные люди, и местные прекрасно знали, как добыть самую ценную вещь в галактике - информацию.

И хотя бы у одного будет та ниточка, которая приведет его к Рагнору. Пусть даже самая тонкая.  
Однако после целого дня, потраченного на разговоры с типами еще и похуже Руфуса, отвратного контрабандиста, Магнус уже не был так уверен. Его мастер исчез и явно не хотел, чтобы его нашли. А в этом случае поиски были практически бесполезны.

Решив, что пора остановиться - в какой уже раз? - Магнус вернулся в Охотничью Луну. На входе он не смог сдержать улыбку - остальные уже сидели за столом, настолько увлеченные разговором, что совершенно не обращали внимания на мир вокруг. Все сидели с уже собранными сумками, готовые улетать, как только Камилла предоставит нужную информацию. Полупустой рюкзак Алека валялся возле его ног, а на коленях он аккуратно придерживал рюкзак Магнуса.

Магнус улыбнулся, однако вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к ним, направился к бару. Майя поставила перед ним бокал, который только что протирала, и наполнила сверкающей золотой жидкостью.

\- Выглядишь так, будто тебе очень нужно выпить, - просто сказала она.

\- Ох, дорогая, ты даже не представляешь, насколько права, - вздохнул Магнус и опрокинул бокал целиком. - Вечер будет непростым.

Майя тепло улыбнулась и еще раз наполнила бокал.  
\- Ну прошлая-то ночь была намного лучше, - сказала она многозначительным тоном и указала на стол, где сидели остальные.

Магнус невесело хмыкнул и усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть на Алека.

\- Симпатичный ведь, правда? Очень добрый и намного храбрее, чем думает, - он вздохнул и отхлебнул из бокала. - Но увы, боюсь, мы с ним из очень разных миров.

\- Как будто мы все не такие. Не думала, что это тебя остановит, - Майя изогнула бровь и облокотилась на барную стойку. - Ну что, расскажешь про вашу секретную миссию для Сопротивления или заведешь свою песню про “чем меньше знаешь, тем лучше”, которую так любит Люк?

Драматично вздохнув, Магнус прижал руку к груди.  
\- Майя! Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил. Нет-нет, дорогая, я просто скажу, что это конфиденциально.  
Майя закатила глаза, но, кажется, совсем не разозлилась.  
\- Может, мне перестать селить вас в лучшие комнаты… Ты ничего мне не рассказываешь и позволяешь этому тупице спать на нормальной постели вместо вонючего матраса, который я бы ему дала.

Раздор между Майей и Джейсом никогда не переставал веселить Магнуса. Он не вникал в детали, но знал, что его бывший ученик затеял огромную драку и разгромил магазин одной из подруг Майи, Гретель что ли. Если говорить правду, то Джейс был не настолько виноват в случившемся, как считала Майя, но и не так мало, как заявлял сам Джейс.

\- У меня доброе сердце, - пожал плечами Магнус. - Может, будь я бессердечным, то из меня бы получился джедай получше.

Ответ Майи - наверняка такой же нахальный, как ее усмешка - уже готов был сорваться с губ, когда дверь в бар открылась и беспечное выражение на ее лице сменилось серьезностью.  
\- Кстати о бессердечных.

Магнус вопросительно поднял брови, но ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, о ком говорит Майя. Хорошее настроение нарушилось, как Сила во время колебаний.

Допив бокал в несколько больших глотков, Магнус поднялся и разгладил плащ. Камилла прошла к одному из свободных столиков на двоих, выглядя так же прекрасно, как и в первый раз, когда он ее увидел. И так же вероломно, только в отличие от того раза, Магнус это заметил.

Она прибыла рано. Два солнца этой планеты еще не начали садиться, и улицы кипели движением. Ну что ж, хорошо. Чем быстрее они с этим покончат, тем лучше.

Магнус незаметно махнул остальным, зная, что как минимум Джейс и Изабель следят за ним. Хотя ему пришлось сдерживать себя от фыркания, когда он заметил выражение на лице Алека. Тот пристально наблюдал за Камиллой с выражением абсолютного презрения на лице. Уже не в первый раз Магнус задумался, а помнит ли Алек, что на нем больше нет шлема и что люди вообще-то могут видеть его. Скорее всего нет.

Он подошел к выбранному Камиллой столу и сел напротив. Все это было слишком знакомо - он снова подходит к ней. Камилла никогда не прилагала никаких усилий, никогда не делала что-то просто так. Даже когда Магнус почти бросил свое ученичество ради нее.

Некоторые вещи в жизни были тайным благом, а уж то, как Магнус обнаружил изменяющую ему с другим падаваном Камиллу, он и вовсе почитал благословением целого пантеона. Это единственное, что остановило его от разрушения собственного будущего одним глупым решением. После этой заминки Магнус закончил свое обучение и стал самым молодым Магистром-джедаем за всю историю Ордена.

Но вот они снова встретились, и все движения остались прежними.

Камилла улыбнулась, откидываясь на стул будто на трон.  
\- Приятно снова встретиться. Мы очень давно не виделись.

\- Интересная точка зрения. Спроси кто меня, так я скажу, что недостаточно давно, - Магнус наклонил голову, но больше не шелохнулся. - Ну, так где местоположение базы?

\- Зачем спешить, дорогой, - Камилла махнула Майе, будто ждала, что подавать им напитки будет владелица бара. Хорошо, что Камилла так и не отвела взгляда от Магнуса, иначе бы увидела поднятый ей в ответ средний палец. - Я знаю, где база.

Магнус сузил глаза. Что-то было не так. Обычно Камилла потребовала бы платы, передала информацию и исчезла бы до того, как Магнус осознал, что встретился с ней.  
\- Тогда зачем тянешь?

Когда она наконец решила ответить, на ее губах играла милая улыбка. В глазах Камиллы никогда не было доброты, но сейчас там светилась странная мягкость, которую Магнус не видел с тех пор, как они были детьми.  
\- Может, мне хочется чуть подольше насладиться твоей компанией.

\- Может, ты продала нас Кругу, и теперь тянешь время, пока они не прибудут, - терпение Магнуса не было рассчитано на игры, тем более ее игры. Он редко выигрывал, а когда это все же случалось, то цена оказывалась очень высокой.

Камилла легко и как-то пусто усмехнулась.  
\- Я бы никогда не продала тебя, мой дорогой. Ты мне слишком нравишься.  
Что-то в ее голосе заставило Магнуса чувствовать себя домашней зверушкой, хотя, если подумать, именно так Камилла его и видела.

Выражение Магнуса не изменилось, и Камилла вздохнула.  
\- Так ты мне больше не веришь. И это понятно, в последнее время я себя не очень хорошо вела.

\- В последнее время? Как насчет “всегда”?

\- Но ты же знаешь, - продолжила Камилла, будто ее и не прервали. - моей информации всегда можно верить. Я достаточно помогала Сопротивлению, чтобы стать незаменимой. Даже наш милый Мелиорн не может достать того, что могу достать я. Будь это неправдой, ты бы не сидел здесь, со мной, вместо своих любимых нефилимов.  
Теперь она смотрела прямо в глаза Магнусу, ледяной взгляд прямо в его пылающие глаза.  
\- Кто это милашка, смотрящий на меня так, будто хочет оторвать мою голову от тела? Твой новый дружок?

Разумеется, она заметила. У Камиллы прекрасно был развит нюх на чужие слабости и их использование. Только вот Алек не был слабостью Магнуса. Он скорее был стимулом, нужным Магнусу, чтобы собраться и разрушить Круг. Алек был…

Не важно. Камилла упомянула его не потому, что играла с чувствами Магнуса. Она пыталась отвлечь его от своей истинной цели. Все сказанное было правдой, какой бы она ни была ненадежной как человек, ее источники такими не были. Она всегда поставляла Сопротивлению нужную информацию, которую они не могли добыть сами, и ни разу не подвела их.

Но зачем ей подчеркивать свою важность? Будто она торговалась. За защиту.

\- Что-то пошло не так, - сказал Магнус и потянулся к ее руке.

Как только их руки соприкоснулись, воспоминания Камиллы захлестнули его сумасшедшей паникой. Он увидел, как она выпивает с генералом Виктором Элдертри, как он смеется над всеми ее шутками и как он пьет каждый раз, как Камилла наполняет его бокал. Они говорили обо всем и ниочем, Камилла незаметно выпытывала все больше и больше о нем самом.

Магнус увидел, как Камилла спросила его о детстве, и Элдертри так и не осознал, что происходит на самом деле. Как он рассказал ей все, начиная с тренировок и уроков и заканчивая его маленькой спальней на базе Круга. С того момента было легко вытянуть достаточно информации, чтобы понять, где расположена база, не спрашивая прямо.

Камилле не хватило ровно одного вопроса, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, когда Элдертри очаровательно улыбнулся и нежно провел рукой по ее лицу. Та, играя свою роль, потерлась щекой о его ладонь, игнорируя холод.

Холод и липкость. Камилла не успела моргнуть, как наркотик с перчатки Элдертри парализовал ее.

\- А теперь, моя дорогая мисс Белкур, - прошипел Элдертри с тщательно контролируемым отвращением, - скажи мне, когда и где ты встречаешься со своими друзьями из Сопротивления. А то так не хотелось бы портить твое милое личико, правда?

Отпустив руку, Магнус жадно задышал. Вокруг все кружилось, и выражение ужаса на лице Камиллы он никогда в жизни не хотел видеть. Однако были и более насущные проблемы.

Огромная тень нависла над баром, полностью перекрыв солнечный свет, и Магнусу хватило времени только предупредить остальных, прежде чем первый разряд бластера ударил в Охотничью Луну.

***

Бой Алек понимал. И без сомнений знал, как нужно себя вести. Это не значит, что он скучал по нему, нет, но хаос боя был в тысячу раз лучше, чем смотреть, как Магнус общается с ненадежным информатором и явно нервничает. Вот это было просто пыткой.

Так что когда Круг атаковал, Алек не то чтобы обрадовался, но и не очень расстроился.

Первый луч ударил по окнам бара, и Джейс прикрыл собой Клэри, а Иззи с Алеком перевернули стол - хоть какая-то защита.

Звук двух оживших световых мечей успокаивал, давал хоть какую-то надежду в воцарившемся хаосе, когда огромная куча штурмовиков открыла по ним огонь. Впрочем, в то же самое время почти все, кто находился в Охотничьей Луне, начали стрелять в ответ.

Алек уже бывал под перекрестным огнем, так что даже бровью не повел. Что его действительно напрягало, так это полнейшее отсутствие бластера, из-за чего он был таким же бесполезным, как и SАЙМ0Н, прятавшийся за столом вместе с ними и подсчитывавший убитых с обеих сторон.

Сжав зубы, Алек огляделся. В полутора метрах лежал труп, державший небольшой бластер DL-18. Отлично.

Алек закинул рюкзак Магнуса себе на спину и схватил SАЙМ0На за плечо.  
\- Пригнись, - прошипел он и рванул вперед, перекатываясь, чтобы схватить бластер и спрятаться за другим перевернутым столом.

Едва хватило времени прийти в себя, как уже нужно было стрелять. Инстинкт и тренировки сделали свое дело - Алек прицелился, не думая, нажал на спусковой крючок, прежде чем штурмовик успел выстрелить.

Белое безликое тело упало на спину, и Алек успел только подумать, как легко оказалось застрелить одного из своих, прежде чем сделал это снова, и снова, и снова. Магнус с Джейсом откинули штурмовиков от входа в бар, и Изабель убивала белоголовых своей плетью. Каким-то образом она превратила ее в копье настолько острое, что с легкостью пронзала белую форму. Всем троим удалось перенести драку из бара на улицы, теперь полные кричащих, сражающихся и умирающих людей.

Глухой крик раздался слева от Алека, и еще один штурмовик упал. Его форма окрасилась кровью из полос на его теле. Над ним стояла Майя, гневно дыша, с когтями на пальцах. Глаза сверкали ярко-зеленым, а во рту показались клыки, когда она заговорила с Алеком.

\- Иди. И забери с собой Саймона и Клэри. - Она оглянулась на шестерых штурмовиков, все еще находящихся в баре. - И закрой за собой дверь.

Алек кивнул и выхватил снайперскую винтовку из рук упавшего штурмовика.  
\- Прости, что так получилось с твоим баром, - сказал он.

Майя улыбнулась, все еще мило и вежливо, несмотря на вид хищника.  
\- Пусть они извиняются.

Снова кивая, Алек не мог не улыбнуться. Он застрелил штурмовика на своем пути, пока Майя бросилась еще на двоих. Алек в секунду оказался рядом со своими друзьями, сгибаясь за столом рядом с ними. Клэри и SАЙМ0Н оттащили его к стене, спасаясь от сражения.

\- Нужно уходить, - сказал Алек, проверяя заряд бластера. Еще пара выстрелов. - На счет три бегите к двери.

Клэри кивнула, приготовившись, а вот SАЙМ0Н не был так уверен.  
\- На счет три или после трех?

Не отвечая, Алек переместился. Майя заканчивала с двумя штурмовиками и было ясно, что с другими ей помощь тоже не требуется. Алек направился к двери, громко отсчитывая.  
\- Один, - сказал он в нескольких шагах от выхода из бара.

\- Два, - проверив, держит ли кто дверь под прицелом. Однако Магнус, Джейс и Изабель оказались весьма эффективны и вокруг никого не было.

Алек развернулся, отпихивая ногой деревянную ножку стола. Он уже готов был сказать “три”, когда увидел ее. Тело Камиллы пугающе неподвижно лежало на полу. Плазменный выстрел в грудь, и Алек заметил, как запеклась одежда по краям. После смерти Камилла выглядела испуганной, совсем не так, когда вошла в бар, будто владеет им.

Резко вздохнув, Алек отвернулся.  
\- Три! - громко произнес он и поднял бластер, прикрывая бегущих мимо него SАЙМ0На и Клэри.

Уже на улицах к ним присоединились Магнус с Джейсом. Через пару минут Изабель проложила дорогу через оставшихся штурмовиков, и они вместе побежали к городским воротам. Лес был уже недалеко, когда на них напал еще один отряд. Магнус прокричал приказ, и Джейс развернулся, и вместе с Изабель понесся к ближайшим деревьям.

В ту же секунду Алек открыл огонь. Если им удастся прикрыть их, то Изабель доберется до корабля, и они смогут убраться все вместе. Рядом с ним Магнус поглощал выстрелы сиреневым мечом, и прекрасно обходился без помощи.

Если бы Алек не был так сосредоточен на приближающемся враге, он бы залюбовался. Магнус сражался будто танцевал, со смертельным изяществом. Световой меч перевернулся в воздухе, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Магнусу требовался малейшая заминка, чтобы атаковать, и каждый раз он прекрасно справлялся.

К тому времени, как они услышали корабль, большинство атакующих уже были убиты. Изабель, не теряя времени, приземлилась на оставшихся штурмовиков, и Джейс открыл посадочный люк, протягивая Клэри руку. Та позволила себя затащить внутрь, и Магнус запрыгнул вместе с ней.

Схватив SАЙМ0На, Алек рванулся вперед, запрыгивая на корабль вместе со всеми. Изабель уже поднимала корабль, когда он услышал выстрел и, двигаясь только на инстинктах, встал перед дроидом. И закрыл глаза, готовясь принять удар.

Который так и не случился. Распахнув глаза, он увидел плазму, застывшую в воздухе в миллиметрах от его груди. Рядом стоял Магнус, вытянув руку и удерживая выстрел на месте.  
\- Иззи, сейчас! - скомандовал он.

Они почти покинули атмосферу планеты, когда выстрел наконец двинулся, попав в пустоту. Алек расслабился, помогая Джейсу задвинуть люк. Они с облегчением улыбнулись друг другу, осознав, что оба в порядке, и Джейс уже готов был сказать что-то умное, но Магнус прервал его.

\- Иззи, не уходи далеко, - сухо и серьезно сказал он. - Нам придется связаться с Камиллой, как только она покинет планету, если она уже не улетела.

У Алека упало сердце. Резко вдохнув, он потянулся к Магнусу, но так его и не коснулся.  
\- Камилла погибла. Мне жаль.

*** 

\- Камилла погибла, - сказал Алек, на лице то ли подавленное, то ли обеспокоенное выражение. - Мне жаль.

Первый порыв Магнуса оказался поддержать, сказать, что все в порядке. Он был уверен, что вины Алека в этом не было, и о смерти Камиллы он даже сначала не подумал. Она никогда не нуждалась в защите, и уж если и был кто-то, кто мог выбраться из гущи боя и ногтя не сломав, это была Камилла.

Вместо этого, Магнус только моргнул. Ноги внезапно ослабли, и ему пришлось сесть, чтобы не упасть. Навалилась знакомая усталость после боя, однако в этот раз она чувствовалась намного тяжелее, чем обычно.

Она не могла погибнуть. Камилла была злобной, эгоистичной, предателем. Но еще она была неприкосновенной и самой умной из знакомых Магнуса. Она должна была жить, разбивая сердца и предавая людей к своей собственной выгоде. Если бы ее и убили, то в качестве мести за все, что она сделала. Не в перестрелке, застигнутая врасплох. В этом не было совершенно никакого смысла.

Магнус должен был ощущать грусть, или облегчение, или уж отмщение. Он он ощущал только пустоту. Он понятия не имел, куда пропал Рагнор, а теперь исчезла и Камилла.

Алек робко присел рядом и коснулся его руки. Прикосновение оказалось теплым, нежным как перышко. Магнус наклонился ближе, и Алек молча обнял его. Магнус почему-то думал, что должен плакать, но слез не было.

Остальные медленно задвигались, перекладывая вещи и усаживаясь, пока Изабель выводила корабль в открытый космос. Генерал Элдертри сильно недооценил Сопротивление и отправил за ними всего три отряда, а значит на орбите их больше никто не ждал. Не то чтобы Магнус его винил; тот, наверное, все еще думал, что Камилла лежит, парализованная, в камере.

Он никогда бы не смог понять, насколько сильной та на самом деле была. Огромной ошибкой было принять ее застенчивое поведение за слабость, но эта ошибка позволила ей сбежать, соблазнив охранника и украв ключи от корабля. Камилла улетела с планеты еще до того, как Элдертри успел заскучать.

Пока они летели сквозь пустую тьму, Клэри села рядом с SАЙМ0Ном и Джейсом - осмотреть их на наличие ран или каких-нибудь других повреждений - и с облегчением вздохнула, когда поняла, что оба невредимы. Она попыталась так же осмотреть Алека с Магнусом, но Алек отказался выпускать Магнуса из рук.

В конце концов Изабель серьезно смерила каждого из них взглядом.  
\- Так что нам теперь делать? Без Камиллы у нас нет ни одной возможности узнать, где находится база Круга.

\- Нельзя сдаваться, - сказала Клэри. - Нужно просто подумать, как еще можно узнать ее местоположение. Мы ведь не просто так проделали весь этот путь.

\- Бисквитик права, - слабо улыбнулся Магнус, кладя голову на плечо Алеку. Смеяться не хотелось, но дурацкий смешок все равно просился наружу.

Некоторые вещи не могло изменить даже время. Камилла не была домашней зверушкой, и приручить ее не смогли ни правительство, ни ее любовники. Сама того не зная, она перехитрила Круг и, в качестве гадости напоследок, невольно помогла Сопротивлению.

Магнус оглядел непонимающие лица вокруг.  
\- Мы не просто так проделали этот путь. И Камилла погибла не напрасно. База Круга расположена на Нантри. Она сказала мне перед самой атакой.

Кивая, Изабель вернулась к пилотированию, сразу же беря нужный курс. Мрачное выражение на лицах Клэри и Джейса сменилось улыбками, хотя им хватило ума промолчать. SАЙМ0Н отправился помогать Изабель с лучшим курсом на Нантри, и вскоре корабль был полон перешептываний и надежды.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Алек, - спасибо, что спас мою жизнь.

\- Обращайся, Александр, - улыбнулся ему Магнус и сам удивился, как легко это у него вышло. - Спасибо, что побыл отличной подушкой.

Алек фыркнул.  
\- Обращайся. Может, поспишь хотя бы немного?

Магнус кивнул и прижался крепче.  
\- Не откажусь. Дорогой, разбуди меня, если произойдет что-то интересное. Только это что-то должно быть интереснее, чем твои бицепсы, а они оставляют немного вариантов.

Легкий смешок, сорвавшийся с губ Алека, оказался последним, что услышал Магнус, прежде чем уснул. Ему приснилась далекое место, где он еще мальчишкой играл с Рафаэлем и совершенно не слушал советов Рагнора. Как просто все было тогда. Как невинно.

Магнус все еще видел себя в детстве, смеющегося вместе с маленькими родственниками Рафаэля, когда легкий толчок разбудил его.

С виноватым выражением Алек убрал прядку волос, упавшую на глаза Магнуса. Они все еще сидели очень близко, и ему не должно было быть так уютно, как было. Для этого кресла они вдвоем были слишком большими, но все равно как-то помещались.

Впрочем, размышлять об этом не было времени. Алек вздохнул, и хоть его лицо было серьезным, в ореховых глазах светилось понимание.

\- Мы на месте, - сказал он, будто объявил о чьей-то смерти.


	6. Chapter 6

Алек, не моргая, смотрел на шлем штурмовика. Все остальное он надел без раздумий, но при виде шлема в руках, тело просто перестало двигаться.

К этому моменту весь процесс одевания был отработан до автоматизации, Алек повторял его каждое утро с четырнадцати лет, когда Круг дал ему первую форму. Солдатам давали два года на привыкание к ней, чтобы они вообще забыли, каково носить другую одежду.

Но теперь Алек вспомнил. Он знал, как чувствуется настоящая одежда, как на коже ощущается разная ткань и каково это - каждое утро выбирать разные цвета. Сам он придерживался нейтральных и темных тонов, которые, во-первых, ему больше всего нравились, а, во-вторых, были полностью противоположны яркому белому.

От мысли, что шлем придется надеть снова, затошнило. Это была просто маскировка, возможно пробраться на базу незамеченными. Алек понимал, что может снять его, как только они окажутся внутри, и все же…

Он не хотел снова смотреть на мир сквозь эти черные глаза. Только не когда он уже научился видеть цвета, видеть свет.

Алек взялся за эту миссию не из-за большой любви к Сопротивлению. Несмотря на уважение к генералу Люку, согласился он только чтобы дать своим друзьям шанс на победу. Без проводника они бы потерялись в самом опасном месте Круга, в самом его сердце. Именно здесь находился Сумеречный Охотник, и он бы не стал сомневаться перед тем, как порубить вставшего у него на пути на мелкие кусочки.

И именно от Алека зависело, случится это или нет. Он еще раз повторил про себя план, уже не такой безнадежный как раньше. Они проберутся через машинное отделение, где охрана не настолько строгая. А оттуда не так далеко до дата-центра. Если все пройдет согласно плану, то вся вылазка займет меньше двух часов.

Но чтобы все это выполнить, Алеку нужно снова стать штурмовиком. И он не был уверен, что у него получится.

\- Эй, - раздался справа неуверенный голос Клэри. Она смущенно улыбнулась ему, и Алеку показалось, что она забыла, что хотела сказать. Однако потом Клэри протянула ему бластер E-11, - он полностью заряжен, и я на всякий случай вставила дополнительный плазма-картридж. Еще я его немного модифицировала, видишь? - Она шагнула ближе, показывая новую панель там, где обычно располагалась регулировка мощности. - Теперь тут есть снайперский режим. Думала, тебе может понравиться.

Алек кивнул и взял бластер, калибруя его под себя.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэй.  
Это имя Джослин выбрала для себя и дочери, так что Алек решил использовать его. Он пока не мог позволить себе звать дочь Верховного Лидера прозвищем. Слишком долго Кларисса Моргенштерн представлялась некой безликой фигурой, потерянной в Смертельной Войне, похищенной злым Сопротивлением Нижнемирцев.

Но вот она стояла перед ним, на корабле сопротивления, и рисковала своей жизнью, чтобы победить отца. Не жертва обстоятельств, но по праву воин.

Клэри покачала головой.  
\- Это мне нужно говорить “спасибо”, - тихо сказала она, удивляя Алека. И продолжила, видя его озадаченно-хмурый взгляд. - Ты спас Саймона.

\- Магнус спас Саймона, - пожал плечами Алек, и перенастроил бластер на оглушение. На случай, если им встретятся дети и придется защищаться. Ранить кого-то из них Алек точно не хотел. Да, они без вопросов атакуют, но они все равно еще дети.

\- Да, но ты готов был принять тот выстрел за него, - Клэри опустила взгляд, она будто не могла решить, то ли закусить губу, то ли нахмуриться. - Алек, я бы хотела извиниться за то, что говорила о тебе. Я была не права, и теперь я это вижу. Ты и вправду один из нас.

Слова в равной мере поражали и успокаивали. Несмотря на то, что Иззи с Джейсом всегда были рады Алеку, несмотря на слова Магнуса о том, что в нем есть что-то особенное, Клэри всегда была против. Она будто воплощала собой все недоверие, которое чувствовал сам Алек, была тем хаосом, который не подчиняется порядку и закону, которые не считает достойными. Да, ей не хватало опыта за пределами Сопротивления, но среди их группы именно Клэри была настоящей бунтаркой. Она первая говорила нет, первая требовала от мира становиться лучше.

И если даже Клэри увидела в нем что-то хорошее, то, должно быть, это правда.

Алек моргнул и коснулся ее предплечья, не зная, что сказать. Однако судя по тому, как лицо Клэри сморщилось в улыбке, говорить ничего и не надо было. Она развернулась и ушла проверить SАЙМ0На. Тот попросил Алека описать всю базу и вместо ответа получил только пристальный взгляд, пока Изабель не заметила, что было бы неплохо иметь хотя бы примерную карту места. Алек послушался, и оказалось, что его память намного лучше, чем он думал. Теперь они шли вперед с представлением о том, какой была база, на которой вырос Алек.

Проснувшись, Магнус вел себя необычно тихо. Джейс подошел к нему и, пока остальные чертили карту, они ушли медитировать. Предполагалось, что это поможет успокоить разум, но Алек что-то не заметил даже тени спокойствия после их возвращения. Он научился понимать Магнуса, ну, или как минимум видеть сквозь его маски. Магнус всегда был абсолютно уверен в себе, и теперь Алек знал, что это результат опыта и знаний, приобретаемых годами.

Но теперь в нем были видны сомнение, и Магнус с печалью сам осознавал это.

\- Итак, - сказала Изабель, привлекая к себе внимание остальных. Она закончила помогать SАЙМ0Ну с настройками и теперь, когда делать больше было нечего, не могла найти себе место. - Почти пора. Попасть внутрь, забрать информацию, и притащить свои задницы обратно ко мне на корабль. Таков план. Я не буду гасить двигатели, чтобы мы могли как можно быстрее убраться с этой тошнотной свалки.

Изабель сильно упростила их задание, но ее слова заставили Алека улыбнуться. Они прозвучали так легко, как будто и сама миссия пройдет именно так. Джейс тоже улыбался, на его лице не было и тени колебаний. Клэри с SАЙМ0Ном кивнули друг другу, и Алек понял, что они готовы.

Магнус тепло посмотрел на Изабель.  
\- Не беспокойся, хорошая моя. Ты и не заметишь, как мы вернемся.

Изабель пренебрежительным движением перебросила волосы себе за плечо.

\- Если вы, ребята, не вернетесь через два часа, я начну стрелять.

\- Справедливо, - подмигнул ей Джейс. Ему, кажется, было удобно даже в белой форме штурмовика. После медитации они с Магнусом отправились на разведку, и нашли трех штурмовиков, патрулирующих периметр. Алек почувствовал огромное облегчение, когда принесенные на корабль бессознательные тела оказались ему незнакомы.

\- Нам пора идти. Патруль белоголовых вот-вот должен смениться.

Он поднялся и улыбнулся Изабель, прежде чем скрыть лицо под шлемом. Магнус ласково сжал ее руку на прощание и вышел из корабля. Клэри с SАЙМ0Ном крепко обняли Иззи и обменялись напутственными словами, прежде чем последовать за ним.

Наконец Изабель подошла к Алеку и взяла его под руку, улыбаясь.  
\- Верни их живыми и здоровыми, братик, - она чуть сжала его руку, в ее больших глазах промелькнуло беспокойство тут же сменившееся привычной уверенностью. - И помни, что я тебя люблю. Мы все любим.

Алек улыбнулся.  
\- И я тебя люблю, Из, - он наконец надел шлем, легко и уверенно, так, что сам удивился.

Изабель, подмигнув ему и чмокнув маску, вернулась в кресло пилота и начала взламывать систему камер Круга.  
\- Устрой там ад.

***

В машинном зале они оказались быстрее, чем думал Магнус. Алек вел их уверенно, точно зная, когда двигаться и когда ждать, легко оценивая окружающую обстановку. Несмотря на его общее представление о Базе, Магнус был уверен, что Алек был не в курсе деталей, но зато хорошо знал стандартное расписание, так что мог сказать, как проще добраться до главного коридора.

Это было особенно впечатляюще, учитывая, что все они были одеты в эту отвратительную форму. Зловещая для всех повстанцев, она не только отвлекала, но и унижала. Даже потрясающая задница Алека выглядела плохо. Неудивительно, что Магнус не обратил на него внимания при первой встрече.

Он вздохнул и, увидев знак Алека, зашагал дальше. Они двигались так, чтобы скрыть собой SАЙМ0На, единственного без маскировки, и Клэри, которая оказалась слишком низкой, чтобы ее приняли за штурмовика. Если бы она шла рядом с Алеком, то их план бы раскрыли еще в самом начале.

\- Здесь, - сказал Алек, указывая на дверь в конце большой комнаты, которую они пересекали. - Главный коридор должен быть за этой дверью.

Джейс кивнул, и они двинулись вместе, так, будто прикрывали друга друга, сражаясь в паре. Магнус был откровенно удивлен тем, насколько синхронизированно они двигались, будто тренировались вместе всю свою жизнь, а не познакомились пару месяцев назад.

\- Пока все хорошо, - сказала Клэри рядом с Магнусом, настраивая свой бластер.

Тот кивнул, жест, который пришлось усилить из-за шлема. Даже если они сами выживут после этой миссии, с его волосами точно можно будет попрощаться.  
\- Теперь начинается самая сложная часть, бисквитик.

Дверь отъехала перед Алексом и Джейсом, открывая пустой коридор. Магнус, Клэри и SАЙМ0Н осторожно к ним присоединились. Они понятия не имели, смогла ли Изабель взломать камеры, но Магнус научился не недооценивать ее.

Они вошли в коридор, Алек с Джейсом впереди Магнуса и Клэри, SАЙМ0Н между ними. Так Алек мог увидеть, что впереди, а Магнус было удобно защищать Клэри и дроида.

Не было никаких признаков, что Круг узнал о вторжении, поэтому группа продолжила двигаться. Изабель, должно быть, поработала своей магией.

Внезапно Джейс поднял руку, и все остановились. Впереди послышались шаги, уверенные и тяжелые. Два человека, хотя Магнус понял это только из своего большого опыта. Штурмовики всегда двигались в унисон, ни единого лишнего движения.

Когда дуэт появился из-за угла, Магнус почувствовал желание атаковать, но быстро подавил его. Было бы лучше, если они не привлекали к себе внимания, убивая каждого встреченного по пути охранника.

\- На вас нет номера, - глухо прозвучал сухой женский голос одного из штурмовиков. - Отчитайтесь.

Магнус чувствовал страх Алека, хотя его поза не изменилась. В этом штурмовике было что-то, что на секунду сбило его с толку - АЛ-2532, отчитываюсь о патрульной службе.

Точно такое же ощущение исходило от женщины-штурмовика, и Магнуса мог поклясться, что услышал, как она ахнула от удивления. Второй штурмовик перевел взгляд с Алека на нее и обратно.  
\- Ты вернулся. Нас не уведомили.

\- Я должен отчитаться капитану Престону, РЖ-7257. Вам я отчитываться не обязан, - пустой голос Алека напомнил Магнусу о дне, когда они встретились, когда у Алека еще не было ни имени, ни будущего. Звук этого голоса, который он использовал для обращения к людям, которых, очевидно, знал, тревожил Магнуса.

Ответ, вроде бы, удовлетворил женщину, но РЖ-7257 был менее убежден.  
\- Стандартная процедура заключается в том, чтобы...

Они никогда не узнали, в чем заключается стандартная процедура. Джейс пошевелил рукой, заставляя мужчину потерять сознание. РЖ-7257 рухнул на пол, но женщина сделала шаг назад и выхватила бластер на изготовку. - Стоять!

\- Нет! - крикнул Алек, но он уже тоже держал свой бластер. - Джейс, прекрати! ЛБ-2677, не стреляй!

\- Извини, приятель, - тихо сказал Джейс. Секунды колебания ЛБ-2677 хватило, чтобы он приблизился и обезоружил ее. Спустя момент, она уже стояла на коленях, и Джейс крепко держал ее руки за спиной.

Магнус шагнул вперед, направляя световой меч ей в лицо. Ручка была сделана в форме небольшого бластера и спутать было легко - на случай, если Магнуса схватят или, что вероятнее, арестуют после пьянки в баре. Стрелять из него было нельзя, но Магнус пожалел об этом только однажды. И не сейчас.

\- Так, милая, веди себя хорошо, и нам не придется укладывать тебя поспать, как твоего друга, - Магнус взглянул на Алека. - Куда мы можем их деть? Мусорный отсек?

Алек покачал головой.  
\- Камера. Сзади ее формы есть наручники, наденьте их на нее.

\- Предатель, - с отвращением прошипела LB-2677. Магнус жестом предложил Джейсу заняться ей, и через несколько секунд она и ее спутник были связаны и оставлены в пустой оружейной. Алек не стал им помогать, но Магнус его не винил. За всем этим явно была какая-то история, и сейчас не время выяснять, какая.

\- Давайте, вперед, - сказала Клэри, как только они закончили. - Мы теряем время.

Алека не нужно было подгонять. Он так же уверенно продолжил вести их к информационному центру. Если он правильно помнил, то центр располагался в огромной башне в восточном крыле, рядом с экзаменационными комнатами. Теперь уже должно было быть недалеко.

\- Джекпот! - воскликнул SАЙМ0Н, как только они вошли в ангар, ведущий к странно выглядящей высокой башне. - Или лучше сказать “штормпот”? Потому что там полно дел штурмовиков.

Джейс резко повернулся к нему, и даже с шлемом Магнус мог с уверенностью сказать, насколько скептично тот посмотрел на SАЙМ0На.  
\- Не надо.

\- Что?!

\- Просто не надо. Ни шуток, ни комментариев, ни заумных замечаний.

SАЙМ0Н приложил руку к груди.  
\- Но что мне тогда остается?!

\- Абсолютная тишина, - не раздумывая, ответил Джейс.

Перепалка бы продолжалась, но внезапно весь свет погас, и завыли сирены. Холодный красный свет зажегся в ангаре, и Магнус почувствовал, как их всех охватил ужас.

\- Чужие на втором уровне, - прозвучал голос ЛБ-2677, перекрывая сирены.

Алек цыкнул.  
\- Она всегда была находчивой. Давайте, нужно добраться до башни, пока они…

Дверь позади них открылась, и появились штурмовики с бластерами в руках. Магнус едва успел зажечь световой меч, как вспыхнули первые выстрелы. Он не заметил, как Джейс возник рядом с ним секунду спустя, отражая удары, которые не мог достать он сам.

\- В задницу это все, - сказал Джейс и сорвал шлем, швыряя его в ближайшего штурмовика.

Магнус решил, что он прав. Он прыгнул, разворачиваясь и оказываясь в самой гуще штурмовиков. Пнув ближайшего, Магнус швырнул части своей формы в других - шлем откатился к Джейсу, и тот кинул его кому-то в лицо.

\- Ублюдки из Сопротивления, - прошипел сзади него механический голос, и Магнус успел только услышать выстрел, направленный в его незащищенную спину.

Выстрел, который попал в самого штурмовика. Повернувшись, Магнус увидел Алека с бластером, уже без шлема.  
\- Ты в порядке?

Так мило.  
\- Иди, - сказал он, кивая с усмешкой. - Мы с Джейсом сдержим их.

Алек кивнул и, торопясь, повел Клэри с SАЙМ0Ном на другую сторону ангара. Магнус уже почти развернулся к оставшимся штурмовикам, когда дверь рядом с Алеком распахнулась. Ожидая еще больше штурмовиков, Магнус со вздохом приготовился к бою.

Но это оказались не штурмовики. Перед замершим Алеком стоял только один человек, полностью в черном, даже маска, скрывавшая лицо и какие-либо остатки человечности, была черной. Согласно всем правилам, он просто не должен был так уверенно там стоять.

Сумеречный Охотник поднял руку, и Алек уронил свой бластер, и целая толпа штурмовиков атаковала Магнуса.

***

\- Предатель, - прошипел Сумеречный Охотник, презрение так и сквозило в его тоне. Если бы не оно, голос ни за что бы не показался человеческим, и страх пронзил Алека.

Следующее, что он увидел, это руку Сумеречного Охотника, пять пальцев, скрытые черной кожей. Казалось, это был обычный жесть, но его хватило, чтобы Алек уронил свой бластер и забыл все, что с ним случилось. Краем сознания он отметил, как оттолкнули Клэри и SАЙМ0На, но это больше не имело значения.

Важно было только то, что он сейчас умрет.

\- Верховный Лидер вырастил тебя, - снова заговорил Охотник, его голос заполнял все уголки сознания Алека, не оставляя места ни для чего другого. Каждое слово заставляло его задыхаться, и вскоре все, что он мог слышать - это рокочущий голос и сумасшедший стук своего сердца. - Он дал тебе дом, научил сражаться, подарил цель. А ты развернулся и ушел, неблагодарная мразь. Присоединился к этим паразитам, Сопротивлению, стал тем, что разрушает галактику.

Алек схватил ртом воздух, все его тело содрогалось. Он хотел сказать Охотнику, что Круг был неправ, что они только лгали. Что в Сопротивлении были храбрые люди, которые хотели помочь галактике. Что если кто и разрушал галактику, то это был сам Верховных Лидер.

Но Алек не мог. Он едва держался на ногах, не говоря уж о том, чтобы открыть рот для чего-то еще, кроме дыхания.

Сумеречный Охотник равнодушно вздохнул.

\- Я чувствую в тебе так много гнева. Так много страха, - его голос стал бархатным, мягким и опасным. Таким знакомым, тем, что Алек привык ассоциировать с домом. - Тебе нужно бояться, АЛ-2532. Ты должен быть в ужасе. Ты предал свою семью. Ты предал наше доверие.

Перед глазами Алека будто вспыхнули лица ЛБ-2677 и РЖ-7257, он увидел себя в стороне, позволяющего остальным схватить их. Алек увидел других детей из академии, вспомнил темные ночи, когда все, что ему оставалось - это ждать следующей тренировки на стрельбище. Как инструкторы кивали, смотря на его результаты, как он сам гордился этим.

Еще вспышки, и Алек вспомнил, как его выбрали для командования. Ему дали шанс возвыситься, шанс служить самому генералу Элдертри. Это было все, что он когда-либо хоте…

\- Н-нет, - прохрипел он, вспоминая первый раз, когда ему приказали выстрелить в настоящего человека.

Сжимая зубы, он попытался потрясти головой. Алек больше не хотел об этом думать. Не хотел возвращаться к такой жизни, если ее вообще можно было назвать жизнью. Он был свободен. Он мог стать кем угодно, кем бы ему ни захотелось.

Сумеречный Охотник усмехнулся, то ли неверяще, то ли издевательски.  
\- Но ты не можешь. Ты не человек, АЛ-2352. Ты оружие. Ты живешь, чтобы служить Кругу, чтобы претворять в жизнь замыслы Верховного лидера. Это единственная причина, по которой ты жив, единственная причина по которой ты вообще существуешь. Единственное, что ты знаешь, как исполнять. Причинять боль. Убивать. Уничтожать. 

Перед глазами Алека танцевали видения идеальных выстрелов. Месяц за месяцем он тренировался так, чтобы не пропустить ни одной мишени, чтобы не было ни одного выстрела, который он не может сделать. Он стрелял точно, эффективно, смертельно. Захоти он, и все люди, которых он отказался убивать, были бы мертвы.

Так же, как все штурмовики, которые пали от выстрелов Алека в Охотничьей Луне. Во время боя не было времени сомневаться, задаваться вопросами. Алек застрелил их, одного за другим, и ни разу не задумался об этом.

Но разве он их убил? Он ведь так и не проверил переключатель. Алек их хотя бы знал?

Он убийца?

\- Да, - почти по-доброму сказал Сумеречный охотник. - Они все мертвы, и ты - причина этому. Твои настоящие братья и сестры. Те, с которыми ты поклялся сражаться рядом и защищать. У тебя не возникло проблем с убийством невиновных.

Алек содрогнулся, дыхание вырывалось редко и нерегулярно. Он отчаянно нуждался в воздухе, Но каждый вздох взрывался болью будто ему прострелили лёгкие. Он убил их всех. Единственное, что Алек отказался делать, оказалось таким простым, таким быстрым.

Сумеречный охотник покачал головой.  
\- Но еще не поздно заслужить прощение, АЛ-2352, - мягко сказал он. Воздух ворвался в легкие Алека, заставляя его пошатнуться. - Все, что ты сделал, можно простить, все твои преступления против галактики, против Круга. Ты никогда не хотел улетать. Они забрали тебя. Наполнили голову ложными надеждами. Они солгали тебе, сказали, что ты нефилим, сказали, что ты можешь быть кем угодно, а не тем, кто ты есть. Хитрая уловка, чтобы ты отвернулся от людей, которым ты действительно важен.

Уловка? Но она чувствовалась, как правда. Каждый разговор, каждый взгляд. Из даже сказала это, сказала, что любит его. И Джейс тоже. И ему открылась целая вселенная. И Магнус… Магнус, абсолютно невероятный, другой и такой хороший. Они не могли солгать ему. Или могли?

\- Да, - прошептал Сумеречный Охотник. - Вот, что делают джедаи. Они лгут и прячутся за добрыми словами и дружелюбными улыбками. Все, ради их священного ордена, все, чтобы уничтожить тех, кто им противостоит. Они сделали тебя убийцей.

Но даже если они солгали о своей любви, они не солгали о том, кем был Алек. Нефилим, дитя Аликанте. Рожденный воином, храбрость была в нем с рождения - и светящаяся руна доказала это. Она все еще была на Алеке, на его правой руке. Если бы он только снял перчатку, он бы ее сразу увидел…

Алек вдруг задохнулся, легкие вспыхнули ужасной болью, и он рухнул на колени. Вместо воздуха осталась сплошная боль. И он ее заслужил.

Он был убийцей. Убийцей.

\- Оставь его в покое! - прозвучал женский голос где-то рядом с Алеком. Клэри. Она вернулась, и где-то рядом должен был быть SАЙМ0Н. Они будто сражались с воздухом, чтобы подобраться ближе. - Что бы они ни говорил, Алек, это ложь! Он просто лжец! Ты все сделал правильно.

Сумеречный Охотник наклонил голову, молча смотря на нее. Прошла вечность, прежде чем он покачал ей.  
\- Но это правда, и ты это знаешь. АЛ-2352 пытался убить тебя и твоего ручного робота. И он бы убил. Он хотел этого. Вот чему его учили. Убивать ублюдков Сопротивления, и даже тебя, Кларисса.

Алек хотел сказать, что это неправда, но он бы солгал. Он бы убил Клэри, если бы это позволило ему вернуться. Позволило не злить Круг. Единственное, почему он сразу не застрелил ее, это потому, что она была дочерью Верховного Лидера.

Клэри захрипела, тряся головой.  
\- Прекрати! - ее голос неожиданно зазвучал глухо, будто в тысяче километров отсюда.

Алек слышал только голос Сумеречного Охотника.  
\- Она не отрицает. Потому что знает, что ты никогда не станешь чем-то большим, чем обычный штурмовик, - он презрительно хмыкнул. - Они никогда тебя не полюбят. Ты для них никто, просто дурак, которого используют, чтобы добраться до Круга. После этого ты им станешь не нужен. - Охотник вздохнул. - Они заставили тебя убивать ради них. Отправили на самоубийственную миссию, потому что думали, что Круг сначала убьет тебя.

Пустые глаза Камиллы смотрели на Алека. Пустые и мертвые. Это тоже случилось из-за него. Боль Магнуса - тоже его вина. Ему не следовало браться за эту миссию. Им вообще не нужно было сюда прилетать.

Они все погибли, и это Алек убил их.

Сумеречный Охотник опустил руку, и Алек задышал, хватая ртом воздух. Сотни звуков, от которых закружилась голова, зазвенели в его ушах.  
\- Они неправы, АЛ-2352, - сказал Охотник обычным голосом, не зловещим и не таким мощным. - Ты не предашь Круг, и мы это знаем. Ты вернулся домой. И принес нам подарок.

\- Что? - не понимая, спросила Клэри.

Но объяснять не было времени. От взрыва снаружи Базы затряслась земля, и Алек снова не удержался на ногах, хотя стоять больше не было смысла. SАЙМ0Н упал рядом, но Клэри удалось использовать момент и выстрелить в Сумеречного Охотника.

Тот легко отразил заряд световым мечом. И наклонил голову, смотря на них своими пустыми черными глазами.

\- Делай то, что должно, АЛ-2352. Круг примет тебя обратно.

\- Держись от него подальше, Себастьян, - вдруг прозвучал яростный голос, сиреневый меч ударил по красному.

Магнус напал на Сумеречного Охотника, вычерчивая мечом смертельные па. Он оказался очень быстр, и Охотник не мог позволить себе отвлечься ни на секунду. Они сражались изящно, точные удары наполняли ангар пугающим гудением.

\- Алек, давай, - решительно сказала Клэри. - Надо идти, мы почти на месте. - Она потянула его за руку, осторожно, но крепко.

АЛ-2352 опустил руку на бластер и позволил утянуть себя.

Слова Сумеречного Охотника наконец приобрели смысл. АЛ-2352 должен был вернуться. Только там он смог бы искупить совершенное, и Клэри ему в этом поможет. Он обменяет дочь Верховного Лидера на свое место в рядах штурмовиков и сделает то, что должно. То, что знает, как делать. Убьет террористов Сопротивления.

Начиная с тех, кто ему лгал. Начиная с Магнуса. Начиная с Джейса.

SАЙМ0Н первым добрался до двери башни. Клэри все еще держала АЛ-2352 за руку, пока они бежали по ступеням. Их никто не останавливал, никто не попался им на пути. Дроиду хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы взломать двери в комнату управления, и вскоре они стояли перед центральным компьютером.

\- Да начнется магия, - сказал SАЙМ0Н, его металлические пальцы так и порхали над клавиатурой. Клэри стояла рядом, помогая взламывать коды по мере их появления на экране. Они быстро открыли дела штурмовиков и начали искать любую зацепку, которая позволила бы доказать, что Круг крадет детей.

АЛ-2352 не стал их останавливать. Ни девчонка, ни дроид все равно не покинут планету-корабль, так что останавливать их было бессмысленно. Пол задрожал от еще одного взрыва, и АЛ-2352 вздохнул. Это, скорее всего, была Изабель, и ее убить будет сложнее всего, но с этим справится защита Базы.

Сам он встал возле окна. Внизу в ангаре, Магнус с Джейсом одновременно атаковали Сумеречного Охотника, и все равно не могли найти пробел в его защите. Каждый удар отражали, каждое движение - предвидели. Правда, их совместные усилия значили, что и сам Охотник мог только защищаться, даже когда активировал второй луч на другой стороне своего меча.

АЛ-2352 вынул бластер и переключил его в снайперский режим. Через прицел было видно намного лучше. Он смотрел на сосредоточенное выражение Магнуса и злой оскал Джейса. Смотрел, как вертятся и отскакивают сиреневый и зеленый свет, но всегда бьют в красный.

Для чистого выстрела все трое слишком быстро двигались. Вообще-то, это было практически невозможно, но если АЛ-2352 промахнется, то не сможет оправдаться перед Кругом. Упустит возможность вернуться, упустит саму возможность прощения своего предательства.

Но АЛ-2352 никогда не промахивался. Он прицелился в голову Магнуса. Возможность могла представиться в любую секунду. И ему нужна была всего одна, и Магнус будет мертв.

Джейс вдруг подпрыгнул, и АЛ-2352 моргнул, но перевел прицел на него. Проще сначала убрать Джейса и нарушить равновесие боя. Ведь именно Джейс был первым, кто ему соврал. Кто сказал, что он может быть кем-то большим, чем штурмовик. За свою ложь он заслуживал смерти, за то, как использовал его доверие.

Но Магнус тоже врал, и не только словами, но и действиями. Именно он схватил АЛ-2352, именно он начал это все. Впервые заставил АЛ-2352 почувствовать себя человеком, играл с ним при любой возможности. Заставил чувствовать себя желанным, оцененным, даже любимым. Он заставил АЛ-2352 чувствовать.

Золотые глаза Магнуса засияли в прицеле АЛ-2352, и возможность для выстрела наконец представилась.

\- Эй, Алек, - позвал SАЙМ0Н неуверенным голосом. - Тебе стоит посмотреть на это.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Нет, правда, - настаивал дроид. - Я нашел твое дело.

АЛ-2352 раздраженно зарычал. Он упустил свою возможность из-за глупого SАЙМ0На и его неумения молчать. Развернувшись, АЛ-2352 был готов пристрелить его, но собственное дело, открытое на экране, чем-то привлекло взгляд.

Он и раньше видел дела штурмовиков, хотя и не свое собственное. Они все равно все были одинаковые, так что и смысла не было. Номер, планета, на которой нашли и спасли штурмовика, раса. Было там и место для имен родственников, но он всегда оставалось пустым.

Но не у него. Там были имена. Имена, которые он узнал. Которые знал. И даже использовал.

“АЛ-2352.  
Рожден: Аликанте  
Раса: Нефилим  
Известные родственники: Роберт Лайтвуд (мертв); Мариз Лайтвуд (мертва); Изабель Лайтвуд; Макс Лайтвуд”.

\- Ты не просто нефилим, - прошептала Клэри. - Ты Лайтвуд.

Алек развернулся, прицелился и нажал на курок.


	7. Chapter 7

Выстрел попал в плечо Сумеречному Охотнику как раз когда тот уже готов был перерубить Джейса пополам. Магнус моментально использовал появившуюся возможность и резким ударом выбил у Себастьяна из руки меч. И откинул его как можно дальше, так, чтобы даже человек с Силой не мог достать.

Джейс легко продолжил движение и сбил с лица Охотника кошмарную маску. Магнус не мог не признать, что гордится своим бывшим учеником - не было чести в использовании меча на безоружном противнике.

Земля задрожала от еще одного взрыва. Изабель там точно разошлась. Если она продолжит в том же духе, уходить им будет неоткуда. Магнус, собственно, был не против.

В ангар вбежали еще штурмовики, и сражаться с Себастьяном стало невозможно. Без маски и лежащий на полу, Сумеречный Охотник совсем не выглядел апостолом смерти, каким его описывали. Он выглядел как потерявшийся ребенок, настолько поглощенный тьмой, что уже и забыл, что такое человечность.

Но он не был ребенком. Он был взрослым, с кучей возможностей поступить лучше, по-другому, чего он так и не сделал.

\- Нам лучше спрятаться где-нибудь, - сказал Джейс, выгибая бровь.

Магнус кивнул.  
\- Идеальный технический анализ ситуации, Джейс-ван, - он схватил его за руку и пихнул в сторону укрытия. Штурмовики уже начали стрелять, но отражать их выстрелы было несложно.

Особенно учитывая Алека, прикрывающего их сверху башни. Его выстрели систематично убирали одного штурмовика за другим. Будто это было просто. Выстрелы шли ритмично, как какой-то отсчет.

Это успокаивало, как будто мантра. А Магнус знал о мантрах все.

\- Эй! - раздался сзади голос Клэри, как раз когда Магнус и Джейс добрались до двери в информационный центр. Джейс продолжал отражать выстрелы, направленные в их сторону, но штурмовиков оставалось совсем немного.

SАЙМ0Н коротко вскрикнул, когда выстрел ударил в стену рядом с его головой.  
\- Надо уходить. Однозначно. Угу, пойдемте.

Магнус оглянулся.  
\- Где Алек?

\- Здесь, - ответил тот, спускаясь с лестницы с неубранным бластером. - У нас не так много времени, прежде чем они пришлют подкрепление. Мы забрали дела. Все. И может что-то еще, через некоторое время я перестал слушать дроида, - он коротко глянул на Клэри с SАЙМ0Ном. - У нас и мое дело тоже.

\- О, дорогой, - Магнус почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар.

Алек быстро покачал головой.  
\- Все хорошо. Даже очень.

Джейс закатил глаза.  
\- Меньше флирта, больше скорости.

Будто услышав его и согласившись, Изабель снова выстрелила в стены здания, но в этот раз в полную силу. Взрыв, наконец, оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы пробить стену в ангаре. Куски металла разлетелись в разные стороны, создавая дымовую завесу между ними и оставшимися штурмовиками.

И открывая прямую дорогу к кораблю.

\- Вперед, сейчас! - закричал Магнус.

Джейс не колебался ни секунды, прикрывая собой Клэри и SАЙМ0На, пока они бежали. В них продолжали стрелять, но мало и неуверенно. Алек выстрелил в ответ, бормоча об отсутствии явной цели. Магнус хмыкнул, услышав это.

\- Давай, симпатичный парень, - он хитро усмехнулся, крутя мечом и отражая несколько выстрелов. - Мы выбираемся отсюда, и уже через час, надеюсь, сможем забраться друг на друга.

Алек фыркнул в ответ, отвлекаясь на секунду от прицела.  
\- Ни капли стыда.

Магнус снова усмехнулся. В этот момент не имело значения, где они были и что случилось раньше. У них была информация, и они возвращались домой. На губах Алека играла незаметная улыбка. Сопротивление восторжествовало.

Внезапно все ощущения Магнуса охватила боль. Сначала незаметная, будто кто-то ужалил или поцарапал, она начала распространяться от правого бока и вскоре охватила живот. И становилась все сильнее.

\- Магнус, - прошептал Алек, подхватывая его, когда ноги Магнуса подкосились. - Держись. - Он развернулся, стреляя и одновременно затаскивая их на корабль. - Ты будешь в порядке, Магнус. Только продолжай двигаться.

Через океан боли Магнус попытался сосредоточиться на движении. Дым уже рассосался, и он смог увидеть, что скрывалось за ним. Сумеречный Охотник снова был на ногах, а рядом стояла другая фигура. Тот, кого он видел в чужом сознании.

Генерал Элдертри опустил бластер, и Магнусу показалось, что его лицо - такая же маска, как у Себастьяна. Только холоднее.

\- Давай же, - выдавил Алек сквозь зубы. Их корабль поднялся, чтобы его не разнесли на кусочки, и Магнус был не уверен в том, что видел, но Джейс вроде бы держал входной люк приоткрытым, будто ждал знака.

Алек крепче прижал Магнуса к себе. Они добрались до конца бокового пирса Базы и больше идти было некуда. В них стреляли, Алек отстреливался, отчаянно пытаясь защитить их.

\- Ну, все прошло совсем не так, как я представлял, - прошептал Магнус, не обращая внимания на боль. Выстрелы бластера не должны вгрызаться в тело, но он все равно чувствовал, что рана кровоточит. Но может ощущение влаги на кожи вызывал пот. Магнус был буквально покрыт им, и его сотрясала дрожь.

\- Да ладно, - ответил Алек, оглядываясь в поисках выхода. И увидел Джейса, когда Изабель подвела корабль как можно ближе. - Весело точно не будет.

Магнус моргнул, пытаясь понять, что Алек имеет в виду. Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось. Слегка кивнув Джейсу, Алек отшвырнул бластер и обхватил Магнуса обеими руками. И прыгнул.

Если они не умрут сегодня, Магнус точно убьет и Алека, и Джейса.

Корабль устремился вниз почти сразу, и Магнусу еще хватило времени решить, что он убьет и Изабель, когда их с Алеком затащили внутрь. Они упали рядом с Джейсом прямо на поймавшего их SАЙМ0На.

Ну, поймавшего по большей части. Магнус бы скорее назвал это жестким объятием, чем нормальным захватом, но ведь сработало. И боль ослепила его всего на пару секунд, так что пришлось признать - план побега оказался не так уж и плох.

Клэри ударила по переключателю люка, закрывая его.  
\- Уходим, давай, давай!

Не медля ни секунды, Изабель развернула корабль. Она сбила две ближайшие пушки, а уклониться от остальных было не сложно. Они едва вылетели в открытый космос, как Изабель ушла в гиперпространство, убираясь от Базы так быстро, как только можно.

\- Итак, все прошло просто ужасно, - сказала она, поворачиваясь к ним. - Ну, кроме того, что мы все же выполнили миссию. Как хорошо, что я начала стрелять.

\- И что ты - самый лучший пилот в галактике, - с усмешкой добавила Клэри.

Изабель усмехнулась в ответ, но пожала плечами и погладила приборную панель.  
\- А еще у меня лучший корабль. Эта детка могла бы пройти Дугу Кесселя меньше, чем за двенадцать парсеков.

\- Уж это могла бы сделать только моя любимая, - с надеждой вздохнул SАЙМ0Н, прикладывая руку к груди. Его визор вдруг очистился. - Погодите, у меня течет масло? Красное масло?

\- Нет, это у меня, - вздохнул Магнус, закрывая глаза. Алек осторожно перевернул его на живот. Теперь, когда можно было выдохнуть, ранение казалось еще хуже.

Джейс очень не по-джедайски выругался и потянулся за аптечкой. Он схватил бинты с бактой и бросил Алеку.  
\- Что случилось?

Магнус закатил глаза, но теплое прикосновение целебной субстанции успокоило его раздражение.  
\- Элдетри случился. Полагаю, нельзя было позволить нам сбежать просто так.

\- Да, грубо с их стороны, - Алек работал аккуратными, но четкими движениями, очищая рану от крови.

Кожа была сильно обожжена, но это не худшее ранение, которое получал Магнус. Он бы с радостью снова подставился под выстрел, если бы других не тронули.  
\- Не считая моего маленького неудобства, - сказал Магнус, не обращая внимания на слабый протест Алека, - как охота за документами? Нашли что-нибудь полезное?

\- Только если ты считаешь кучу дел штурмовиков, отчеты об увеличении армии и переговоры об атаках на планеты, которые “нужно было прикрыть”, полезными. - Клэри села, обнимая себя за ноги и многозначительно смотря на Алека, который молчал.

Изабель изогнула бровь.  
\- Так, что случилось? И не пытайтесь мне врать, - она оглядела их с вызовом.

Чувствуя, как Алеку некомфортно, Магнус взял его за руку, чуть сжимая пальцы. Это вроде бы помогло Алеку заговорить.  
\- Мы повстречались с Сумеречным Охотником. Он… пытался задурить мне голову. И у него получилось, если честно. Но теперь все в порядке.

\- Этот лживый кусок химических отходов, - выругалась Изабель и встала с кресла, чтобы присесть рядом с Алеком. - Что он тебе сказал?

Вместо ответа Алек покачал головой.  
\- Это не важно. Я знаю, что он лгал. Мы… - он запнулся, хмурясь. - SАЙМ0Н нашел мое дело. В нем все написано. Откуда я, какой расы… Кто мои родители.

Все тело Магнуса будто закаменело. Даже со своего места он видел, насколько серьезно лицо Алека. Но было что-то еще. Что-то глубокое мелькнуло в ореховых глазах, когда Алек посмотрел на Изабель.

\- Ну, - с нетерпением сказал Джейс. - Кто они?

Алек перевел на него взгляд.  
\- Роберт и Мариз Лайтвуд, - он снова посмотрел на Изабель, прижавшую ладонь ко рту. - Из, я не твой кузен. Я твой брат.

***

Как только они вернулись на базу Сопротивления, Магнуса отправили к медикам. Алек не отходил от него, даже когда Катарина обрабатывала рану на животе, оказавшуюся довольно неприятной - кровавой и обожженной.

Бакта сделала свое дело, и рана выглядела намного лучше, чем в самом начале, но Алеку все равно становилось плохо при одной мысли, что могло случиться с Магнусом, если бы выстрел попал полностью.

\- Эй, - позвал Магнус, как только Катарина закончила и ушла за дополнительными повязками. Он схватил Алека за руку и переплел пальцы. - Я в порядке. Ты должен быть с семьей.

Алек покачал головой.  
\- Они никуда не денутся.

Магнус тепло, хоть и устало улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже, - он видел, что Алеку не было смешно, так что он сжал его руку. - Буду в полном порядке через пару часов, дорогой. Обещаю. А теперь иди к своей семье, они и так слишком давно тебя не видели.

Противопоставить было нечего, так что Алек неохотно кивнул и медленно отпустил руку Магнуса. Катарина вернулась, улыбнувшись ему, когда тот развернулся уйти.

Алек не хотел уходить еще и потому, что в коридоре его уже ждали Джейс и Изабель. Собственно, проблемой были не они, а генерал Люк, стоявший рядом с таким выражением, что Алек сразу понял - тот все знает.

\- Да, теперь вижу, - серьезно сказал он. Генерал стоял со скрещенными на груди руками. Никто из троих не заметил замершего у двери Алека. - В нем есть что-то от обоих. Но в этом нет никакого смысла.

Изабель прикусила нижнюю губу. Она заплакала, когда Алек признался, что они родственники, и ее глаза все еще были красными. Однако теперь она вела себя подозрительно тихо.  
\- Я только… Я помню, когда впервые увидела Алека, то подумала, что он похож на моего отца. Но как могли мои родители ни разу не упомянуть про еще одного ребенка?

Люк покачал головой. На его лице застыло серьезное выражение.  
\- Они думали, что он погиб. Ну, или так они сказали всем. Что их сын погиб, когда Круг покинул Аликанте после Восстания. Они попросили меня никогда не говорить об этом, потому что им было слишком больно. Я не знаю, что еще сказать.

\- Может, кто-то другой знает, - хмуро сказал Джейс. - Кто-то, кто был там и все видел. И он бы знал, что произошло с Алеком.

\- Нет, - тон Люка не оставлял места возражениям. - Он опасен, и ему нельзя доверять. Даже если он предал Круг, на нашей стороне он тоже никогда не был. Я запрещаю вам обоим искать его.

Алек решил наконец заявить о своем присутствии.  
\- Эй, - тихо сказал он, подходя к ним. - Магнус будет в порядке. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть.

Люк отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Вам всем тоже нужно отдохнуть. SАЙМ0Н обрабатывает добытую вами информацию и соотносит преступления Круга с их отчетами. Это займет какое-то время.  
Он бросил долгий взгляд на Джейса с Изабель и, кивнув, направился в командный центр.

\- Как много ты слышал? - спросил Джейс, как только Люк исчез из виду.

\- Достаточно, чтобы понять, что я хотел бы найти этого человека. Но как мы это сделаем?

Изабель хитро усмехнулась. В них с Джейсом не было заметно и следа сомнения. Всем троим хватило взгляда, чтобы понять - летим, и к черту приказы.  
\- Мы последуем за трусоватым душком до самого грязного бара в галактике.

Заполучить небольшой корабль оказалось несложно, как и незаметно покинуть базу. Джейс был более чем готов использовать влияние джедая, но хватило одной Изабель, сказавшей контрольной башне, что берет своих мальчиков на прогулку. Никто ей не стал запрещать.

Так же, как никто не запретил приземлиться рядом с кантиной Мос-Эйсли и припарковаться на лучшем месте. Тут это, очевидно, было весьма привычным делом, особенно когда Изабель чуть наклонила голову и щелкнула своим змеевидным браслетом.

В бар они вошли без проблем, несмотря на толпу сомнительных личностей вокруг. Но как только Изабель и Джейс оглянулись в поисках знакомых лиц, то тут же застыли по обе стороны от Алека. Оба смотрели на одного и того же человека в капюшоне, сидящего в одиночестве в дальнем углу бара.

\- Это он? - спросил Алек, видя, что те не торопятся подходить ближе.

Джейс кивнул.  
\- Это Ходж. Рядом с ним стоит быть настороже, или он исчезнет. Он никому не доверяет.

Еще во время полета Джейс с Изабель объяснили Алеку, что Ходж Старквезер был высокопоставленным офицером и одним из основателей Круга еще когда тот базировался на Аликанте. Он был близок и с Лайтвудами, и с Валентином, но покинул планету вместе с последним. По неизвестной причине, уже годы спустя, он предал Круг и сбежал. И с тех пор находился в бегах.

\- Может, стоит подать ему знак, что мы здесь, - предложила Изабель. - Показать ему, что мы безвредны.

\- Я дам ему знак, - пробормотал Алек сквозь зубы. Он добрался до конца бара быстрее, чем Иззи с Джейсом осознали это, и сел напротив этого загадочного Ходжа, напугав его.

В юности тот, наверное, считался красивым, но время и жизнь в бегах добавили в его глаза отчаявшийся, безумный блеск. На его лице было так много шрамов, что Алек с трудом смог распознать выражение крайнего удивления, с которым Ходж смотрел на него. То ли удивление, то ли страх.

\- Р-роберт…? Нет. Мариз. - Ходж был так ошеломлен, что смог только моргнуть и прошептать пару слов. - В тебе есть что-то от Мариз. Мальчик, кто ты?

\- Мы надеялись, что ты нам скажешь, - сказал Джейс, садясь справа от Алека. - Привет, Ходж. Давно не виделись.

Все произошло буквально за секунду. Казалось, что Ходж слишком потрясен, чтобы как-то отреагировать, но вид Джейса вернул его на землю. Рука метнулась к бедру, где висел готовый к использованию бластерный пистолет.

Изабель тут же вжала бластер Ходжу в бок и чмокнула его в щеку, будто родителя.  
\- Как же я рада тебя видеть, дядя Ходж. Мы так давно не встречались.

Сглотнув через силу, тот положил обе руки на стол. Одна оказалась металлической и такого же побитого вида, как и сам Ходж. Он оглядел их всех и остановился взглядом на Алеке.  
\- Кто ты?

\- Судя по всему, Лайтвуд, - ответил Алек с видимостью равнодушия. Смешно, как же его успокаивало присутствие рядом Иззи и Джейса. - Но это невозможно, потому что сын Мариз и Роберта погиб во время какого-то Восстания.

Ходж прищурил глаза, задумчиво смотря на Алека.  
\- Я помню его, - качнул он головой и прикрыл глаза. - Мальчик с темными волосами и ореховыми глазами.  
Ходж вдруг вскинул голову и, впившись в Алека взглядом, дрожащей рукой коснулся его брови.  
\- У него был пробел в левой брови, и он никогда не плакал у меня на руках. Этот мальчик не погиб.

Прикосновение оказалось слабым, призрачным. Алек отшатнулся.

\- Что случилось с этим мальчиком?

Ходж дрожаще вздохнул и убрал руку. Открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но на его шее вдруг мигнул нарисованный круг. Через секунду до Алека дошло, что это руна нефилимов.

Ходж поморщился и отвернулся. От него разило страхом и усталостью. Такой усталостью, когда не хочется даже врать.  
\- Он забрал его. В качестве мести. Он забрал ребенка, чтобы наказать Лайтвудов за уход из Круга, за предательство.

\- Так, погоди секунду, - Джейс поднял руку, нахмурившись. - Роберт и Мариз были членами Круга? О чем ты говоришь?

Красивое лицо Изабель исказила яростная гримаса.  
\- Прекрати лгать! Мои родители никогда бы не встали на сторону Валентина. Они сражались против него во время Восстания. Он едва не убил их!

Издевательская усмешка скривила губы Ходжа.  
\- Ну конечно, именно в это они и заставили тебя поверить. Роберт и Мариз бы не допустили, чтоб их дети узнали правду.

\- Так, хватит, - прервал Алек возражения Изабель. - Что еще за Восстание?

\- Не думаю, что вас учили этому в школе штурмовичков, - сказал Джейс, его поза выдавала напряжение. - Восстанием называются дни, когда нефилимы сражались против нефилимов. Те, которые поддерживали идеи Валентина, против тех, кто был против. Это все случилось через несколько лет после того, как Валентин основал Круг - потому что у него не получилось стать джедаем. Тогда это было довольно популярно. Изначально идея была в том, чтобы создать еще один Орден Джедаев, лучше прежнего. Валентин назвал его Орденом Сумеречных Охотников, - Джейс с серьезным выражением на лице повернулся к Ходжу. - Лайтвуды, впрочем, к нему так и не присоединились.

Но Алека заинтересовало еще кое-что помимо собственной семейной драмы.  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

Джейс пожал плечами.  
\- Сенатор Эрондейл - моя бабушка. Она иногда мне рассказывает истории. А иногда во время ее визитов я роюсь в ее вещах. Так что догадаться обо всем было нетрудно.

Алек закатил глаза, переключаясь на вещи поважнее.  
\- Верховный Лидер может использовать Силу?

Ходж презрительно фыркнул.  
\- С трудом. Он слишком нестабилен, слишком подвержен гневу. Из-за этого и перестал быть падаваном, - он вздохнул и покачал головой. - Что бы Мариз с Робертом вам ни сказали, все это было ложью с целью сохранить репутацию. В то время они не очень любили джедаев. А этот монстр всегда был харизматичен, к тому же на его стороне была Джослин. Однако реальную силу Круг набрал только когда к нему присоединились Сенатор Роберт и его жена.

Последовавшая тишина тревожила. Изабель и Джейс, кажется, не поверили услышанному, но возражать не стали, так что Алек только вздохнул.  
\- Иззи сказала, что они сражались против Верховно… Валентина во время Восстания. Как это случилось? Почему они оставили Круг?

Среди суровых шрамов на лице Ходжа мелькнуло что-то похожее на печаль.  
\- Потому что появился ты. Вал… - руна на шее снова вспыхнула, и Ходж поморщился. - Он сошел с ума, говорил о полном уничтожении джедаев. И Джослин сбежала от него вместе с Люком. Мариз узнала, что жена и правая рука предали монстра, и тоже решила выбрать другую сторону, как раз перед днем, который позже назвали Восстанием.

Алек потряс головой.  
\- Так что они его тоже оставили, и Валентин в качестве мести забрал их сына.

\- И вырастил его штурмовиком, - тихо сказал Ходж. - Потеря ребенка сломала и Роберта, и Мариз. Они убрали любые напоминания о нем. Сказали всем, что ты погиб. Ко времени, когда Мариз носила Изабель, уже никто не говорил об этом.

Резко вдохнув, Алек выпрямился на стуле. Ему хотелось что-то сказать, но в голове не было ни единой мысли. Казалось, что он услышал историю кого-то другого, кого-то совершенно незнакомого. Грустную историю об украденном мальчике и разбитой горем семье.

Он почувствовал, как его руки коснулось что-то теплое. Изабель крепко схватилась за него.  
\- Ты мой брат, - едва слышно прошептала она. И повторила, громче. - Мой брат.  
Ее трясло в рыданиях, и Алек вдруг понял, что у него самого в глазах стоят слезы.

Все оказалось правдой. Правдой.

\- Нам пора возвращаться, - тихо сказал Джейс, крепко сжимая плечо Алека. Его улыбку сдерживало только огромное количество тренировок. - Пойдем, брат.

Ходж заерзал на стуле.  
\- Я полечу с вами, - заговорил он, прежде чем кто-то успел возразить. - Я не могу… Не могу больше прятаться. Это не жизнь, - его потухшие глаза остановились на Алека, и тому показалось, что в них мелькнул огонек. - Я-я… Я помню тот день, когда тебя забрали. Я был там. Это я унес тебя. Подвел. Больше такого не будет.

Алеку не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы знать - остальные Ходжу не поверили. Да Ходж сам себе не верил. Ложь и нарушенные обещания, казалось, что они повсюду.

И от этого уже тошнило.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Алек. - Можешь лететь с нами, но ты сразу же предстанешь перед генералом Люком. И дашь ему право решать, что с тобой делать.

Невозможно было узнать наверняка, правда ли Ходж с ним согласен или кивнул просто так, но если Алек решит не доверять никому и ничего, если начнет думать, что галактика держится на лжи и обманах, с которыми он повстречался, то нормальной жизни у него не будет.

Так или иначе, но всем, сидящим за этим столом, когда-то лгали. Все в какой-то момент не верили друг другу, даже, может, ненавидели. Уже за себя-то Алек точно мог говорить. Но теперь у него был шанс изменить все. Он мог сделать этот шаг, довериться и точно знать - что бы его ни ждало дальше, оно будет честным.

Именно так он и собирался поступить. Он собирался оставаться честным и ничего не ждать в ответ.

Изабель с Джейсом кивнули в подтверждение его слов, и Алек почувствовал, что не одинок в своем решении.

***

\- Неожиданно, - сказал Магнус, когда Алек закончил рассказывать, где был и что узнал. Катарина позволила ему перебраться для отдыха в свою комнату, и Алек с потрясающе уверенным видом появился несколько часов спустя, уже глубокой ночью. Из-за этого даже склизкие повязки на животе Магнуса, кажется, на какой-то момент перестали существовать..  
\- Ходж сейчас у Люка?

Алек пожал плечами. Они сидели на кровати Магнуса, Алек на самом краю, а Магнус в середине, прикрытый одеялом. И только им, но не то чтобы Алек это заметил.  
\- Думаю, да. Люк был недоволен, что мы нарушили приказ, но мне кажется, что при виде Ходжа он забыл об этом.

И не удивительно. Никакой дружбой между ними и не пахло.  
\- Я уверен, что Люк сделает правильный выбор, если Ходж и правда сожалеет о том, что сделал. И даже более правильный, если это не так.

Молча кивнув, Алек опустил взгляд на свои руки.  
\- Я сделал правильный выбор, приведя его сюда? Доверившись ему?

Магнус удивленно приподнял брови, но потом накрыл своей рукой руку Алека.  
\- Если ты сам считаешь свой выбор правильным, то вот и ответ. Что бы Ходж ни делал в прошлом, он рассказал вам правду. Помог разгадать тайну. Это добрый поступок - дать ему второй шанс.

\- Тайну, - раздраженно сказал Алек. - Мои родители были членами Круга, пока не родили меня и не одумались. Валентин, - он произнес имя так, будто резко сорвал пластырь, - выкрал меня, удовлетворяя свое больную жажду мщения, и они решили, что лучше всего будет считать меня мертвым. Десять лет спустя Круг уничтожил их и Орден Джедаев, который, кстати, Валентин ненавидел изначально. Потому что оказался недостаточно силен, чтобы стать джедаем. Почему кто-то вообще хочет чувствовать эту Силу?

\- Она бывает полезной по утрам, когда укладываешь волосы, - пожал плечами Магнус и пригладил пальцами лохматую голову Алека. - Не то чтобы это помогло в твоем случае, Александр. Здесь бесполезна даже Сила.

Как и ожидалось, Алек фыркнул на эти слова.  
\- Я слышал, что Валентин лысый.

Магнус театрально ахнул.  
\- Неудивительно, что он такой злобный. Мои волосы - половина моей души; без них я был бы жалок.

Это заставило Алека рассмеяться.  
\- И добрый. И храбрый. И умный.  
\- Не останавливайся, - усмехнулся Магнус. Его пальцы соскользнули с волос Алека на его лицо, гладя гладкую бледную кожу.

Он подумал, что Алек закончил с разговорами и по обыкновению вернется к созерцательной задумчивости, но вместо этого Алек подвинулся ближе, поворачиваяссь к нему лицом. Они все еще держались за руки, но теперь Алек переплел их пальцы.  
\- Ты и красивый тоже. И не только из-за волос, хотя мне они нравится. Еще мне нравятся твои глаза. Очень сильно.

Магнус резко вдохнул, почувствовав, как по коже бегут мурашки, где пальцы Алека легко погладили его руку.  
\- Есть что-то еще, что тебе нравится? - спросил он, чуть наклонившись вперед.

\- Твой голос. Твой рот, - прошептал Алек, едва улыбаясь, когда Магнус пальцем проследил его губы. Он тоже наклонился ближе и тихо признался. - Я испугался, когда тебя ранили.

\- Я испугался, когда Себастьян добрался до тебя, - так же тихо произнес Магнус. Это не было ни откровением, ни требованием объяснить, что произошло, потому что что-то точно произошло. Он почувствовал, что используют Силу, как она потемнела вокруг Алека.

Теперь вокруг него не было и капли темноты. - Бояться нечего, - сказал он, и Магнус осознал, что это правда. 

Еще он осознал, что губы Алека прижались к его, и это единственное, что оказалось важным. Магнус охнул и поцеловал в ответ, притягивая Алека за подбородок. Сначала просто прикосновение, ласка, которое стало сильнее, значимее, когда их языки встретились.

Магнус начал откидываться назад, тяня Алека за собой. Так они и лежали, целуясь и обнимаясь, держась за руки, пока Алек внезапно не отшатнулся.

\- Твоя рана, я... - пробормотал он, порываясь сесть.

Но Магнус остановил его, схватив за плечо. Другой рукой он отодвинул повязку, обнажив полностью зажившую рану. Бакта сработал, так же, как и все усилия Катарины. Вместе они заживили обожженную кожу, и, хоть Магнус и чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт на боку, он знал, что полностью здоров.

\- Сказал же, что буду в порядке, - с улыбкой сказал Магнус. - В этом плане я просто маг. Не волнуйся, мне не будет больно.

Алек прищурился и осмотрел место, где была рана. Кожа пока немного отличалась, но через пару дней пройдет и это.  
\- Хорошо. Я просто подумал... - он запнулся и нахмурился. - Подожди, ты что, голый?

Магнус хихикнул и покачал головой.  
\- Это, Александр, неправильный вопрос. Правильный вопрос: «Почему ты еще не голый?»

Алек замер и на пару секунд задумался.  
\- Полагаю, это полностью твоя вина, мастер-джедай.

Было что-то такое в тоне Алека, от чего кожу Магнуса закололо предвкушением. Он улыбнулся, берясь за край рубашки Алека.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь этого, хороший мой?

Кивнув, Алек посмотрел на него с пониманием.  
\- Я знаю, с кем хочу этим заняться, и, ну, это ты. Так что если ты тоже этого хочешь...

\- Хочу, - заверил Магнус, целуя Алека и снимая его рубашку. Он засосал нежную кожу на его шее, чередуя поцелуи и укусы. - Очень хочу.  
Магнус улыбнулся, чувствуя, как руки Алека спускаются ниже под одеяло, гладя, исследуя.

Он застонал, когда Магнус куснул его чуть сильнее.  
\- Объясни, как надо, - потребовал Алек, смыкая пальца на полувставшем члене Магнуса.

Тот охнул и начал освобождать Алека из штанов.  
\- Делай так, как делал бы себе.

Короткий кивок, и Алек медленно задвигал рукой, постепенно наращивая темп. Каждое движение отдавало уверенностью, только возраставшей по мере того, как отзывчиво реагировал Магнус. Он знал, что Алек следит за ним, за вздохами и стонами, полуприкрытые ореховые глаза сосредоточены на его лице, и все это только сильнее возбуждало. Вторую руку Алек переплел с рукой Магнуса, что ощущалось так приятно и правильно.

\- Покажи что-нибудь еще, - попросил Алек и кивнул, когда Магнус в немом вопросе провел пальцами по его губам. Алек откинул одеяло и лег между ногами Магнуса. Тот улыбнулся, любуясь мускулистой грудью Алека. О нее хотелось потереться лицом.

Он еще вернется к этому, но сейчас Алек как раз брал его член в свой рот, горячий и влажный, так что все мысли тут же вылетели из головы Магнуса. Пальцы сами схватили волосы Алека, когда тот начал двигаться.  
\- Да, мой хороший. У тебя отлично получается. Просто отлично. Не торопись, привыкни сначала.

Алек делал, как было сказано, пока не решил попробовать что-то новое. Губы скользнули по члену, насаживаясь все сильнее. Магнус помогал ему, объяснял, как лучше. Алек не дошел до конца, зато добавил язык, но Магнус и не думал жаловаться - он чувствовал сплошное удовольствие и радость.

А потом Алек снова задвигался, вверх и вниз. Магнус даже не заметил, когда начал вторить его ритму, двигая бедрами, и ему было все равно, только не тогда, когда вибрации стона Алека отдались на члене.

\- Александр, я сейчас… - Магнус тяжело дышал, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, и потянул Алека за волосы, предупреждая. Тот, впрочем, не послушал его, только упрямо участил движения, добавляя руку на основании члена.

Магнус кончил с прерывистым стоном, крепко схватившись за Алека. Он все еще отходил от оргазма, когда Алек откатился в сторону, ложась на бок и почти накрывая Магнуса своим целом. На его лице светилось блаженство и капелька самодовольства.

Магнус фыркнул.  
\- Гордимся собой, значит, да?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - со смешком сказал Алек. Он улыбнулся, когда Магнус стер остатки спермы с его нижней губы.

И улыбнулся еще больше, когда рука Магнуса скользнула вперед и сжала ягодицу. Именно таких ощущений Магнус и ждал. В Алеке невероятным образом сочетались невинность и сексуальность. В глазах все еще светилось любопытство, а губы распухли и приоткрылись. И их очень хотелось поцеловать.

Так что Магнус придвинулся ближе и сделал именно это, одновременно хватая с тумбочки заранее приготовленную смазку. Алек слабо кивнул, разорвав поцелуй, и Магнус скользнул рукой ниже.

Алек крепко схватился за плечи Магнуса. За каждым движением руки следовал глубокий стон или резкий вдох. Алек был таким отзывчивым, что от этого все ощущалось в тысячу раз острее.

Магнус почувствовал, как член Алека дернулся, когда он добавил третий палец. Алек выругался и глухо простонал его имя.

Кончая, он содрогнулся всем телом. И тут же потянулся за поцелуем, грязным и откровенным, самым лучшим, по мнению Магнуса. Они оба улыбались, когда наконец улеглись рядом, переплетя ноги.

\- Не знал, что можно вот так, - признался Алек после нескольких минут тишины. Его голова лежала на плече Магнуса, и тот отвлеченно игрался с его волосами.

\- Ну, если тебе это понравилось, - с усмешкой ответил Магнус. - Подожди, пока проснешься в своей постели не один. Это изменит твою жизнь навсегда, Александр.

Когда они встретились взглядом, на губах Алека играла теплая улыбка.

\- С нетерпением жду этого.


	8. Chapter 8

Магнус оказался прав: как бы Алеку ни понравилась вчерашняя ночь, ничто не могло сравниться с утром, когда они проснулись рядом друг с другом.

В этом было что-то особенное, как будто сам факт того, что Магнус сейчас лежит рядом, подтверждал случившееся вчера вечером и придавал ему значение. Какое - Алек еще не понял, но у него было и время, и желание выяснить.

А пока хватало и теплого Магнуса под боком, их крепкого объятия и синхронного дыхания. Да Алеку было бы достаточно и ленивой улыбки, с которой Магнус проснулся.

Было так хорошо, что Магнусу пришлось выкидывать его из постели, иначе Алек остался бы там навсегда и ни капельки не пожалел бы об этом.

\- Ну же, Александр, - с хитрой усмешкой сказал Магнус. - Я бы показал тебе еще пару вещей, но у нас ведь и дела тоже есть.

Он был, как обычно, прав. После душа - совместного, потому что воду, оказывается, надо было экономить (и Алек был уверен, что еще никогда так долго не принимал душ) - они нашли остальных за завтраком. Изабель крепко обняла Алека, и ему очень захотелось напомнить, что виделись-то они только вчера.

Он сдержался и обнял ее в ответ. К этому можно было легко привыкнуть.

\- Я с тобой обниматься не буду, приятель, - объявил Джейс, когда Алек сел между ним и Иззи. - Но если очень хочешь, то я подумаю.

\- Прям нежная ромашка, - поддразнила его Клэри, но по теплой улыбке было понятно, что она шутит.

Обычно в такие моменты SАЙМ0Н вставлял какую-нибудь остроту, но сейчас молча смотрел в никуда.

\- Что это с ним такое? - в конце концов спросил Магнус.

Иззи улыбнулась, многозначительно постучав по процессору SАЙМ0На.  
\- Декодирует украденные файлы. Пока ты был занят со своим парнем, большой братик, мы были заняты обработкой информации Круга. Большая часть закодирована, но рано или поздно Саймон с этим справится, особенно после обновления, которое загрузила Клэри. И старый добрый Саймон вскоре снова будет с нами.

\- Жаль, - со вздохом сказал Алек, и Джейс хрюкнул от смеха.

Магнус улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Алека.  
\- Вы, детки, развлекайтесь, а я пойду посмотрю, чем в это чудесное утро заняты взрослые.

Джейс так глубоко закатил глаза, что Алек испугался, что они уже не вернутся на место.  
\- Да, Магнус. У вас был секс. Мы поняли. Не нужно пихать этот факт нам в лицо, как ты пихал Ал…

\- Пихал что? - раздался вдруг голос, и Джейс мгновенно замолчал, когда увидел разглядывающего их Макса.

Чуть сжав плечо Алек, Магнус развернулся и вышел. Засранец испарился до того, как кто-то смог придумать приличное объяснение. К всеобщему облегчению, Макс вздохнул и начал расталкивать Алека и Иззи, чтобы влезть между ними.

Удобно усевшись и сжевав большую половину хлопьев Иззи, он повернулся к Алеку, прищурил глаза и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.  
\- Иззи сказала, что ты тоже наш брат, - произнес он, не спрашивая и не обвиняя. Просто устанавливая факт.

\- Да, это правда, - Алек не знал, что еще сказать. Но его очень успокаивала прямота мальчика. Решать проблему было проще, имея все карты на руках, а Макс никогда ничего не скрывал.

\- Значит, тебе не нужно будет спрашивать разрешения, чтобы научить меня стрелять? - моргнул Макс, с явным нетерпением ожидая ответа. - Иззи учит меня летать, а ты можешь научить меня стрелять.

Алек улыбнулся.  
\- Совсем не нужно.

Макс широко улыбнулся, его глаза засияли.  
\- Круто! Жду с нетерпением! - он снова принялся за хлопья, но потом ему в голову пришла какая-то идея, и он попытался ее озвучить с полным ртом. Изабель пришлось похлопать его по спине, чтобы прокашлялся, но Макс только отмахнулся.  
\- Ты ведь встречаешься с Магнусом, да? Это значит, что он может научить меня, как драться на световых мечах!

\- Насчет этого не уверен, - диломатично ответил Алек. - Но могу его спросить.

\- Может, у нас есть еще потерянные родственники в этой галактике? - с надеждой спросил Макс у Изабель.

Она засмеялась.

\- Не думаю, но всегда можно спросить, - Изабель оглянулась туда, где сидел Ходж и молча наблюдал за ними. Люк недавно решил дать ему еще один шанс, но тот пока продолжал спать в камере под ненавязчивым, но постоянным наблюдением. - Эй, дядя Ходж, - повысила голос Изабель. - У нас больше нет никаких внезапных родственников?

Ходж вздрогнул, быстро оглядываясь на предмет внезапной атаки. Он выглядел так, будто больше никому не доверял, будто каждую секунду ожидал нападения.

Алек был решительно нацелен не стать таким же.

\- Нет, - наконец ответил Ходж, спеша закончить предложение. - Вас было всего трое.

\- Четверо, - тут же поправила его Изабель. - Джейс тоже мой брат. И мне плевать, какая у него фамилия.

Макс открыл рот с явным намерением о чем-то спросить у Джейса, но потом передумал и повернулся к Клэри.  
\- Ты встречаешься с Джейсом?

Лицо девушки в секунду окрасилось красным. Странно было видеть Клэри такой смущенной, когда обычно у нее на все был готов ответ.  
\- Я-я...ммм...Мы-

\- Она научит тебя, как собрать дроида, Макс, - вмешался Джейс так спокойно, как только мог. Если бы Алек не знал его, то сказал бы, что слова прозвучали натянуто. - Хочешь научиться чему-то еще? Управлять кораблем, стрелять, драться с мечом, собирать дроидов. Не слишком много?

Пожав плечами, Макс выхватил у Алека недоеденный тост.  
\- Я справлюсь.

Алек понадеялся, что когда-нибудь будет чувствовать себя так же уверенно, как Иззи и Макс. Наверное с таким детством как у них он бы тоже говорил свободно и убежденно. Но Алек был очень рад, что они рядом. И Джейс тоже. То, что он оказался их братом, никак не повлияло на их связь, скорее наоборот, укрепило ее, подтвердило чувства Алека.

Он полюбил их всем своим существом. И не имело значения, чувствовали ли он себя повстанцем или сомневался в своем месте во вселенной. Джейс, Изабель и даже маленький Макс были рядом, всегда готовые помочь с его наследием и стать тем, кем он хотел быть.

\- Эм, - неуверенно сказал SАЙМ0Н, медленно поворачиваясь, пока огоньки на его теле перестали мигать. - Думаю, я взломал код. - Он поднес руку к своему микрофону. - Нет, я абсолютно в этом уверен.

Изабель встала.  
\- Все файлы у тебя?

Дроид активно закивал.  
\- Не просто у меня, я нашел алгоритм, по которому можно совместить все отчеты об атакованных планетах и соответствующих им штурмовиков. Прямой зависимости нет, но число погибших после каждой атаки детей соответствует числу новых штурмовиков с этой планеты. Подозрительно ведь, да?

\- Великолепно! - воскликнула Клэри и крепко обняла SАЙМ0На.

\- И всего за день. Ну, половину. Десять часов и пятьдесят восемь минут, но кто считает-то?

Джейс и Алек обменялись обеспокоенным взглядом. Изабель с серьезным выражением смотрела на них.  
\- Но хватит ли этого? - озвучил всеобщие опасения Джейс.

\- Если я дам показания, то хватит, - мрачно сказал Алек.

Он уже думал над этим, еще до миссии. Ни в одном отчете Круг бы открыто не признался в своих преступлениях. Верховный Лидер был слишком умен, он бы замел все следы и так завуалировал информацию, что только его офицеры бы могли что-то понять. У Клэйва было время, чтобы снова и снова проводить аудиторские проверки в поисках следов преступлений, в которых обвинял Круг Люк.

Ничего не было найдено.

Однако еще ни разу штурмовик не давал показания. Это было неслыханно и могло все изменить.

\- Но ты повстречаешься с Валентином, - озвучила Клэри всеобщую мысль.

Алек кивнул. Это действительно представляло проблему. Он не мог и представить, каково это - находиться в присутствии Верховного Лидера, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обвинять его. Алек всегда боялся генерала Элдертри и Сумеречного Охотника, хотя в последнее время страх и превратился в ярость. Но как бы оба не были сильны, они оставались людьми.

Валентин Моргенштерном был отдельным существом. Он стоял выше всех и всего, живой миф. Если остальных Алек просто боялся, то от Валентина он был в ужасе.

Но выражения на лицах окружающих его людей заставляли набраться храбрости. Они превращали его выбор в обязанность. Если Алек мог предоставить информацию, которая остановит Круг, поможет другим детям, остановит войну и обезопасит людей, которых он любит, то сделать это надо.

Он посмотрел на Макса, который с открытыми глазами глядел на всех, не очень понимая, что происходит, но явно взволнованный общей серьезностью. Алек улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо своего маленького брата, мгновенно чувствуя, как тот расслабляется.  
\- Я справлюсь.

\- Тогда надо сказать генералу Люку, чтобы он связался с Клэйвом, - сказала Изабель, и Алеку хватилое ее веры в него, что понять - он сказал правду.

*** 

Они улетели на следующий же день.

Магнус не обрадовался, когда Алек сообщил генералу Люку, что готов дать показания, однако изменить уже принятое им решение так и не смог. Это одновременно раздражало и восхищало.

И если уж он не смог отговорить Алека, то уже точно будет рядом, когда тот встретится в разрушившим его детство и семью человеком. Люк не стал возражать, но твердо отказал, когда Ходж ворвался в комнату и попросился с ними. Алек, наоборот, тут же поддержал его, добавив, что показания Ходжа, как бывшего члена Круга, могут оказаться так же полезны, как и его. Однако возразить против слов Люка о том, что Ходжу нельзя доверять, не смог.

В конце концов проблему разрешил именно Магнус. В одиночку Ходж повредить им не мог, против него оказалось бы трое. Зато мог бы стать огромной проблемой для Валентина, если только откроет рот. Люк неохотно признал его правоту.

Вот так Магнус и оказался ко-пилотом на пути к базе Клэйва. Люк неплохо летал в свое время, так что Изабель, несмотря на громкие протесты, оказалась не нужна. Ничего, решил Магнус, эту обиду она переживет.

В отличие от Джейса. Тот был в ярости от сообщения, что его не берут. Особенно потому что летевшие Клэри и SАЙМ0Н останутся без его защиты. Одного Магнуса было, конечно, маловато, но он все же был в состоянии защитить троих людей и дроида.

Так и решили. Магнус с Люком пилотировали корабль, Алек сидел позади рядом с Ходжем, Клэри и SАЙМ0Н еще раз просматривали собранные документы и повторяли речь. Просто не будет, и Магнус хотел бы помочь Алеку как-то подготовиться, но многого сделать тоже не мог.

\- Мое имя Александр Лайтвуд, - как молитву прошептал Алек. - Меня выкрали из семьи и воспитали как штурмовика.

Слова причиняли боль, но еще несли в себе надежду. Делясь своей историей, Алек помогал покончить с тираническим режимом. Да, Клэйву нужны доказательства, но если получится убедить Сенатора Имоджен Эрондейл, то Клэйв прислушается к ней. На это была вся надежда. И на добытые документы.

\- ...меня выкрали из семьи и воспитали как штурмовика. Мое имя Александр Лайтвуд и меня…

\- Гидеон, - внезапно сказал Ходж, от чего Алек вздрогнул. Когда все промолчали, он прочистил горло и продолжил. - Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд. Лайтвуды всегда давали своим детям два имени. Гидеон Лайтвуд когда-то был знаменитым членом Клэйва. Он установил новые правила для всей семьи, когда Лайтвудов часто обвиняли в коррупции. И ты с достоинством несешь его наследие.

Магнус посмотрел на Люка, кивающего в подтверждение. Он сам не хотел ничего говорить - только Алек мог решать, как ему называть себя.

Подумав, тот кивнул.  
\- Мое имя Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд и меня выкрали из семьи и воспитали как штурмовика.

\- Дорогой, может, стоит добавить твои невероятные достижения? - в конец концов сказал Магнус, когда тишина стала слишком давящей. - Например, лучший снайпер в Галактике. Подстрелил Сумеречного Охотника. Переспал с последним Мастером-джедаем.

Алек только фыркнул.  
\- Я бы выбрал другую последовательность.

Люк вздохнул, хотя слабая улыбка на его губах смягчила строгость слов.  
\- Никакого флирта на миссии.

\- Мой друг, ты слишком долго сидел на базе. Все знают, что флирт - это шестьдесят процентов любой миссии, - закатил глаза Магнус, усмехаясь. - Или какой тогда в нем смысл?

Клэри хихикнула, когда Люк скептически посмотрел на невинно улыбающегося Магнуса. И вдруг ее смешок превратился во вздох ужаса.  
\- Что это? - спросила она, указывая на происходящее над их кораблем.

Времени отвечать не было. Будь с ними Изабель, ее рубиновое ожерелье бы запульсировало в предупреждении. К несчастью, Изабель с ними не было, так что когда один из крейсеров Круга выстрелил в их небольшой корабль, они не успели ничего сделать.

Магнуса отбросило назад, но ему все равно удалось смягчить удар для остальных. Чудо, что их корабль не взорвался от столкновения, но радоваться времени не было. Крейсер захватил их и тянул внутрь.

\- Готовьтесь к бою, - приказал Люк, кидая Алеку бластер. - Кто-то из Клэйва, наверное, предупредил Валентина о нашем прибытии. - Он передал Клэри еще одно оружие, однако Ходжу ничего не досталось. - Наша цель - улететь. Клэри, Саймон, вытащите нас отсюда. Магнус, Алек, мы атакуем.

Магнус схватил свой меч, и встал впереди группы, на случай, если начнут стрелять. Вряд ли, конечно, они могли бы просто взорвать весь корабль, но вместо этого захватили его. Но с Клэри в качестве пилота рисковать было нельзя.

По грохоту стало понятно, что их затащили внутрь. Магнус слышал движение снаружи - штурмовики готовились атаковать, как только вскроют двери. Он закрыл глаза, успокаивая свое сознание.

Алек шагнул вперед, вставая справа от Магнуса и вскидывая бластер.  
\- Корабль пришвартовали. Придется освобождать.

\- Прям моя специализация, - подмигнул ему Магнус.

Закатив глаза, Алек помахал рукой, указывая направо.  
\- Если смогу попасть в коммандный центр, то взорву запирающую систему. Прикрой меня.

\- Я прикрою вас обоих, - сказал Люк. - Выбирайтесь, взорвите все и возвращайтесь.

Больше они не успели ничего сказать - дверь открылась, и Люк начал стрелять. Но попал только в нескольких штурмовиков, остальные стояли вне поля его поражения. И стреляли в ответ.

Магнус пихнул Алека за себя и начал отражать удары, но выйти под таким огнем в ангар было невозможно. Если только их не отвлечь.

\- Бисквитик, - прокричал Магнус. - Подорви корабль! Любой корабль!

Та непонимающе моргнула, но времени тратить не стала - схватила управление и, развернув пушку, выстрелила в ближайший Ти-файтер, убивая ближайшую группу штурмовиков и останавливая огонь.

Алек с Магнусом прыгнули вместе. Штурмовики придут в себя довольно скоро, так что они двигались так быстро, как могли. Если они отойдут слишком далеко от корабля, то не смогут вернуться. Однако из текущей позиции Алек не смог бы выстрелить. Еще пара метров, и будет отлично.

Но Магнус вдруг почувствовал, как его толкают, и он потерял равновесие. Алек прокричал его имя, но все, что было слышно - вой Силы, когда его бросили через весь ангар. И что-то еще.

\- Не думай, что уйдешь живым в этот раз, - сказал Сумеречный Охотник, когда Магнус съехал вниз по стене.

Он прокашлялся и утер кровь с губ.  
\- Могу сказать то же самое, - ответил Магнус и, не давая Себастьяну времени, атаковал. Этот мальчишка заплатит за то, что сделал с Алеком.

Однако без Джейса Себастьяну не приходилось волноваться об атаке с двух сторон. Он мог не только защищаться, но и атаковать. И Сумеречный Охотник был мастером светового меча.

Как и Магнус. Они сражались, кружась друг с другом, изящные атаки против жестоких ударов. На их пути все было изрезано мечами, и сколько бы Магнус ни прыгал и уворачивался, Себастьян не отставал от него, неугомонная злая сила. Яростный ангел смерти. Нефилим во всей красе.

А значит, осознал вдруг Магнус, потерявший голову. И если уж что Магнус и умел, так это обводить нефилимов вокруг пальца.

На его губах расцвела довольная ухмылка, и она одна сбила Себастьяна с толку. Он, скорее всего, не привык к улыбающимся или не боящимся его противникам. Как не привык и к прямым атакам, ведь всего несколько человек в галактике были настолько сумасшедшими, чтобы попробовать их.

Однако именно это Магнус и сделал. Световой меч не встретил препятствий и рассек черные одежды Себастьяна прямо на груди. Магнус пнул Охотника, и тот свалился на спину, потеряв равновесие и визжа от боли.

Развернувшись, Магнус побежал к Алеку. Тому пришлось защищаться в одиночку, используя корабли в ангаре как прикрытие.

Не в одиночку. Рядом стоял Ходж с бластером в руке. Вместе они смогли остановить большинство штурмовиков, но Магнус увидел, как один подбирается с невидимой стороны. И он не успевал добежать.

\- Сзади, - отчаянно закричал Магнус.

Алек услышал его первым, вскинул голову и с облегчением увидел, что Магнус в порядке. Тому хотелось закричать от бессилия, когда штурмовик обошел корабль, за которым прятался Алек и нацелил на него бластер.

Оглушающе прозвучал выстрел, но в Алека не попал. Ходж бросился между Алеком и бластером, принимая удар на себя.

Он умер еще до того, как упал на землю. Алек развернулся, выхватывая у штурмовика бластер и ударяя того рукояткой. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Когда Магнус добежал, шлем штурмовика был выгнут в обратную сторону, но Алек все продолжал бить. Бластер сломался в его руках, но это не остановило бешеную ярость. В глазах Алека не было слез и каких-либо эмоций, кроме чистейшей ненависти.

Магнус коснулся его спины.  
\- Александр, - шепотом. - Он мертв.

\- Я знаю, - прошипел тот, но Магнус не был уверен, что они говорили об одном и том же человеке.

Однако времени объяснять не было. Магнус сжал зубы и пихнул бластер Алека ему в руки. И удивился, когда тот не стал сопротивляться и молча схватил его. Ярость покинула его, но всегда теплые ореховые глаза Алека были холодны как лед.

Они развернулись к командному центру. Люк все еще отстреливался из корабля и смог расчистить им дорогу.

\- Давай, - сказал Магнус, и они с Алеком побежали, как раз когда их генерал снова открыл огонь.

\- Прикрой меня, - прокричал Алек, когда они подобрались достаточно близко, и он остановился для прицела. Магнус развернулся к нему спиной и вдруг увидел Элдертри, вошедшего в ангар вместе с белыми шапками. Но он опоздал.

Алек нажал на курок и взорвал командный центр. В следующую секунду их корабль освободился. Магнус схватил Алека за плечо и потянул за собой, убегая так быстро, как только мог, успевая следить и за зовущим их Люком и за отдающим приказы Элдертри.

Только тогда Магнус понял, что у новоприбывших в руках не обычные бластеры. Двое из них собирали базуку, и целью были не они.

\- Блядь, - выругался Алек одновременно с выстрелом. Не в них, но в их корабль.

Взрывная волна откинула их в сторону. В этот раз Магнус почувствовал только боль от столкновения. Алек упал рядом, вниз лицом. Вся его голова была в крови, а глаза закрыты.

Магнус поднял взгляд, смотря, как загорелся их корабль и выпал из ангара в пустоту космоса.

А потом он закрыл глаза и провалился в ничто.

***

Первым, что почувствовал Алек после пробуждения, оказалась боль. Дикая боль.

Потом он ощутил тесные зажимы на руках и ногах. Даже не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что он в одной из камер для допроса. Алек никогда не бывал внутри, никогда никого не охранял в них, но среди штурмовиков эти камеры были очень знамениты.

Охранять их было легко, хотя и недолго. Узники редко протягивали дольше пары дней, и все, что нужно было делать, - просто стоять у двери и притворяться, что не слышишь криков. Сбежать из такой камеры было невозможно, а если бы шанс и представился, то никто бы не попытался - узники быстро слабели после допросов.

Круг извлечет из него всю возможную информацию. А потом убьют его, медленно и болезненно. Смерть предателя.

Алек вздохнул. Левая сторона головы пульсировала болью после удара, но думать об этом было нельзя. Надо было вспомнить, что случилось перед этим. Взрыв, да. Они взорвали корабль.

Люк погиб? Клэри? Саймон?

Ходж точно погиб. Это Алек помнил хорошо. После того, как Сумеречный Охотник отбросил Магнуса, Алек едва успел найти укрытие, прежде чем штурмовики начали стрелять. Если бы Ходж не возник из ниоткуда и не избавился от ближайшего, Алек бы не выжил в схватке.

\- Возвращайся на корабль, - пробормотал Алек. У Ходжа не было бластера, он не мог защищаться. Перестрелка для него была суицидом.

И тем не менее он посмотрел в глаза Алеку и качнул головой.  
\- Нет, - сказал Ходж. - Я же сказал, что больше не подведу тебя.

И он не подвел. Алек так отвлекся на выжившего после схватки с Охотником Магнуса, что даже не услышал убившего Ходжа выстрела. Если бы не он, то лежать Алеку трупом на холодном полу. Может, так и надо было. 

Алек фыркнул. Смерть в битве оказалось бы намного милосерднее, чем та, которой он умрет теперь. Та хотя бы оказалась быстрой.

Он открыл глаза, оглядываясь вокруг. Камера ничем не отличалась от других, кроме сдерживающего устройства, на котором лежал Алек. Она не казалась холодной или зловещей. Скорее напоминала больничное крыло.

Иронично, но всего одно устройство смогло полностью изменить назначение комнаты. Отправили бы Алека к медикам, и он бы вышел через день-два. Голова болела, но после хорошего долгого сна все бы прошло. Но этого Алек точно не получит.

Прикрыв глаза, он позволил слезе скатиться из горящих глаз. Он никогда больше нормально не поспит, потому что даже если ему позволят жить после всего, Алеку нужен будет Магнус рядом. Только так он нормально поспит. Но если Магнусу очень сильно повезло, то он уже мертв.

Больно было желать, чтобы Магнус был мертв. Но если это не так, если он в руках Круга… Что бы ни случилось с Алеком, Магнусу будет в десять раз хуже. Алек был предателем, но не угрозой. А Магнус был. Может, не такой сильной, как генерал Люк, зато совершенно в другом смысле.

Сумеречный Охотник ни за что не убьет Магнуса просто так. Он…

Алек сжал зубы. Магнус должен был быть мертв. Пожалуйста, пусть он будет мертв. Пожалуйста, пусть ему не причинят вреда. Пожалуйста.

Дверь открылась без предупреждения, но Алек не видел вошедшего. Кто бы это ни был, он не торопился пройти в видимую Алеком часть комнаты. Он слышал шаги и постукивания пальца по планшету.

Наконец генерал Элдертри остановился рядом с Алеком.  
\- АЛ-2352, - прочитал он с экрана.

\- Мое имя Алек Лайтвуд.

\- Разумеется, - со вздохом сказал Элдертри. Он отложил планшет и посмотрел на Алека. - Теперь у тебя есть имя. Есть индивидуальность. Ты поэтому нас предал? Чтобы узнать, кто ты?

Алек смотрел обратно на него. Он впервые находился так близко к генералу, впервые мог его рассмотреть. Виктор Элдертри оказался симпатичным мужчиной, может, на несколько лет старше Алека. С неухоженной бородой и пустыми, холодными глазами. Алека он не впечатлил.  
\- Нет. Чтобы защитить тех, кто мне дорог.

Элдертри кивнул, будто понимал, о чем говорит Алек.  
\- Ты теперь смотришь на них как на семью? На мятежников?

\- Иззи и Макс - моя семья, - кивнул Алек на планшет. - Если не верите, все это есть в моем деле.

\- Я знаю, что там есть. Верховный Лидер никогда не скрывал этого от меня. У него на тебя были большие планы, как только ты докажешь свою верность, - Элдертри поджал губы, на его лице проглянула печаль. - Тебя ждало невероятное будущее. Через несколько лет ты бы стал вторым командующим армии. Два года, может три. Ты разве не об этом мечтал?

Алеку нечего было ответить, но генерала это не смутило.

\- Но ты плюнул на все. Даже если бы я хотел дать тебе второй шанс, Сумеречный Охотник бы не простил того, кто в него стрелял, - Элдертри покачал головой. - И все впустую. Люк Гэрровэй мертв, а с ним погибло и все Сопротивление. Все, что остается, - собрать трупы, так что если пообещаешь сказать, где база, то обещаю безболезненную смерть. Это лучшее, что я могу предложить, Алек.

На лице Алека не отразилось и следа сожалений, пока он молча смотрел на Элдертри.

\- Если думаешь, что своим отказом сотрудничать ты кого-то защищаешь, то ты должен знать, что это не так, - сказал Элдертри, когда стало понятно, что Алек не заговорит. - Рано или поздно мы найдем базу. И я позабочусь, чтобы Изабель и Макс Лайтвуд погибли первыми. Или я могу заключить сделку с Верховным Лидером. Сами по себе они не проблема. Я уверен, что смогу…

\- Если думаешь, что я поверю твоей лжи, - прервал его Алек, - то ты должен знать, что это не случится.

Ярость мелькнула на лице генерала всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы разбить маску дружелюбия. Элдертри собрался.  
\- У тебя нет выхода. Я не могу оставить в живых беглого штурмовика. Но если будешь сотрудничать, смерть будет безболезненной. Позволю умереть во сне.

Алек нахмурился.  
\- Что?

Снова вздохнув, Элдертри взял планшет и повернулся к выходу.  
\- Вопреки тому, что ты думаешь, я совсем не хочу причинять тебе боль. Если заставишь себя сказать, где база Сопротивления, будет лучше для всех. Знаю, что решение сложное, поэтому дам тебе ночь на размышление.

И генерал направился к выходу, оставляя позади ошеломленного Алека. Он был абсолютно уверен, что его будут пытать, даже перед тем, как задавать какие-то вопросы. Круг захочет мести, а не простого сотрудничества. Это не имело смысла.

Элдертри остановился на выходе.  
\- О, и еще кое-что, - сказал он, и теперь, когда Алек не видел его лица, злорадство в тоне стало таким очевидным, даже спрятанное под фальшивой симпатией. - Заснуть тут может быть сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Здесь бывает шумно. Скажи мне завтра, где база Сопротивления Нижнемирцев, и шум прекратится.

Дверь закрылась прежде, чем Алек сумел понять, что он имеет в виду. В комнате не было никакого шума перед тем, как пришел Элдертри, и после его ухода тоже было тихо.

Но потом раздались крики, Алек почувствовал, будто в него всадили нож. Голос звучал слабо и сломленно и исходил из динамиков, наполняя комнату и искажая ощущение реальности. Он не замолкал, ни когда Алек задергался, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться, ни когда молил перестать, ни когда стал настолько невыносимым, что Алек больше не мог ни о чем думать.

А потом воцарилась тишина. Оглушающая тишина.

Она продлилась недолго.

И когда Магнус снова закричал, с ним закричал и Алек.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Здравствуй, - бодро сказал Элдертри, заходя в камеру.

Алек повернул голову, открывая глаза. Последние часы он плавал между реальностью и забытьем, и только в одном состоянии продолжал слышать крики Магнуса. В какой-то момент его голос исчез, но это уже не имело значения. Алек не знал, почему крики прекратились - то ли Магнуса перестали пытать, то ли он сам просто потерял сознание от истощения.

Ни один из вариантов ему не нравился.

И все же сейчас Магнус не кричал, а Алек очнулся много часов назад. Шесть, может, даже восемь. Кроме рваного дыхания Алека и шуршания перчаток Элдертри, в камере царила тишина.

Мысли Алека скакали как сумасшедшие. Столько слухов ходило о том, что происходило в этих комнатах, и каждый начинался именно с этого садистского ритуала. Элдертри задавал какие-то пустые вопросы, прикидываясь дружелюбным и понимающим. Но в какой-то момент все менялось, и начинался кошмар.

\- Он жив? - спросил Алек, прежде чем генерал успел начать свое шоу. Он даже не пытался скрыть отчаяние в голосе. Алеку было уже все равно. 

Только одно имело значение.

Элдертри некоторое время рассматривал его, будто решал, что сказать. Потом наклонил голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Пока, да. Твой джедай намного сильнее, чем кажется.

Все, что он говорил дальше, Алеку показалось белым шумом. Магнус был жив. Жив. Его так и не смогли сломить. Где-то на этом корабле был живой Магнус, который продолжал бороться.

Алек закрыл глаза, впитывая это понимание. Если Магнус смог выжить, смог выдержать гнев Сумеречного Охотника, то и Алек тоже справится. Он тоже выживет и выберется из этой камеры. Магнус всего в паре дверей от него. Алек найдет его, и вместе они найдут путь на волю.

Где-то там были Иззи с Максом. Джейс захочет отомстить. Они вернутся, мощные, изменившиеся, отомстить за генерала Гэрроуэя и…

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал? - неожиданно спросил Элдертри раздраженным тоном. Он схватил Алека за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

Тот яростно взглянул на него, чувствуя как новая, вдохновленная сила расплывается по телу.  
\- Ни единого слова.

Это, разумеется, оказалось неправильным. Генерал сжал зубы, прищуривая глаза.  
\- Я спросил, решил ли ты сотрудничать с нами? Скажи местоположение базы, и тебе не придется еще одну ночь слушать крики джедая. Скажи мне, - голос Элертри смягчился, - и вся боль исчезнет.

 

\- Чья боль? - Алек смотрел на него, не моргая. - Моя? Магнуса? - его голос зазвучал ниже, шелковисто и острее ножа. - И для чего? Чтобы ты мог причинить боль Иззи и другим? - Страх в Алеке стал презрением. - Иди на хрен. Вместе со всем Кругом.

Вздох Элдертри можно было принять за разочарованный. Алек удивился, поняв, что ему все равно. Целую жизнь назад одна мысль о том, чтобы разочаровать генерала Элдертри, заставила бы его задыхаться. Теперь же он считал это своим достижением.

\- Неправильный ответ, АЛ-2352.

Алек дернул головой, вырывая подбородок из руки Элдертри.

\- Это не мое имя.

\- Когда я с тобой закончу, - сказал генерал, проводя рукой в перчатке от виска Алека до подбородка. Касание оказалось скользким и холодным, но всего на секунду. А потом начало жечь. - Твое имя больше не будет иметь значения.

Ожог пошел дальше, следуя за рукой Элдертри, который коснулся шеи Алека, там, где Макс нарисовал руну. Элдертри презрительно фыркнул.

\- Ах да, ты же из Аликанте. Сын гордых Лайтвудов. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, какой символ твоей семьи? - он обвел руну пальцами, и Алек поморщился, стискивая пальцами ручки кресла. - Огонь.

Это была шутка? Алек едва успел посмотреть на Элдертри, как тот схватил его за шею, душа и обжигая. Алек сжал зубы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от крика. Однако зубы не сжимались, и Алек только тогда осознал, что уже воет от боли.

Но потом все остановилось. Огонь остался на перчатке Элдертри, и генерал внимательно изучал его, явно скучая. Алек тяжело дышал, пытаясь осознать, что с ним только что произошло. Огонь был, это точно. Он обжигал дикой болью от легкого контакта. Как он мог вот так исчезнуть?

\- Скажи мне, где они, - снова сказал Элдертри. Он снял перчатку и теперь наполнял шприц бликующей серебристой жидкостью. - Пожалуйста.

Алек прикрыл глаза, ему казалось, что он плачет, хотя слез не было.  
\- Нет.

Генерал вздохнул. Алек почувствовал, как что-то холодное и гладкое мазнуло его руку, а потом укололо. Он распахнул глаза как раз, чтобы увидеть, как последние капли жидкости входят в его тело.

\- Я знаю, какие обо мне ходят слухи, - спокойно сказал Элдертри. - И уверен, что ты тоже знаешь.

 

Эффект от укола оказался моментальным. Сначала Алек перестал чувствовать ноги. Он пытался пинаться, трястись, двигать. Что-нибудь. Ничего не работало. А онемение ползло выше, по бокам и животу. Пальцы Алека перестали дрожать, и хватка за ручки расслабилась сама собой. Он еще успел посмотреть вверх, как перестал ощущать шею.

Но он все еще был в сознании. Просто не мог двигаться.

\- Говорят, что я отравил всех, кто противостоял мне, и всех, кто мешал моему становлению генералом в армии Круга. Они правы, но не совсем. Да, некоторым пришлось умереть, но я никого не травил. Я помогал им, избавлял от самых ужасных симптомов. Парализовывал жадность или гордыню. Иногда легкие, - Элдертри провел ручкой по голой коже Алека. Ничего не чувствовалось. - Работает. Всегда работает. Я открыл идеальный анестетик, универсальный в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Смотри.

Нажатие кнопки, и металлические оковы открылись. Алек был свободен, мог встать, вырубить Элдертри и сбежать. Найти Магнуса. Если бы только мог двигаться.

Элдертри любовался недвижным Алеком, и в его глазах светилась больная гордость за свое изобретение.  
\- Это чудесно, правда? Спасибо, Алек. Ты мой первый подопытный нефилим, и я годами хотел испытать его на одном из вас. Это невероятный прорыв, то, что оно работает на вас.  
\- И тем не менее, оно не вечно. Я обнаружил, что действие заканчивается через пару часов, - Элдертри положил ручку и шприц и чуть наклонил голову. - У него есть любопытный побочный эффект - зависимость. Но, понимаешь, мне и с этим повезло. Уже после первой дозы твое тело будет хотеть еще. И я дам тебе еще, обещаю.

Генерал достал чистую салфетку и умело вытер пот с виска Алека.  
\- Очень скоро самой важной для тебя станет еще одна доза. Тогда я и получу все ответы.

В улыбке Элдертри больше не было ничего мягкого.  
\- Наслаждайся свободной волей, пока можешь, Алек.

*** 

Очнувшись, Магнус начал жадно хватать ртом воздух. Ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять - вода на его теле - это всего лишь пот. Вокруг вообще не было воды. Не было озера.

Он не тонул. Он правда не тонул.

Вспомнив, что было перед этим, Магнус задрожал. Та же комната, те же самые зажимы, впивающиеся в кожу как только Магнус пробует освободиться. Он пробовал раскрыть их Силой, но ничего не получилось. Потом он пробовал позвать охраняющего его штурмовика, но того явно предупредили не оставаться с ним наедине.

В камере не было ничего, что могло бы помочь Магнусу сбежать. А ему очень надо было это сделать. Что, если они оставили Алека истекать кровью? Что, если этого не случилось, и теперь он тоже был заперт в одной из таких камер?

Все вопросы исчезли из его головы, когда за отъехавшей дверью появился Себастьян в своем дурацком костюме. Он снова прятался за маской, скорее всего, пытаясь испугать, но Магнус видел его насквозь. Сила яростным, бурным потоком хлестала из Себастьяна. Тот легко использовал Силу, да, но она же его и поглощала. Заставляла вести себя безрассудно и самоуверенно. Магнус уже превзошел его и превзойдет снова, как только избавиться от этих зажимов. Может, у него получится разозлить Себастьяна и довести дело до боя? Или сыграть на его гордости Сумеречного Охотника?

Магнус уже никогда этого не узнает. Прежде чем он сумел раскрыть рот, Себастьян уже проник в его разум. Магнус мог только противостоять, заставляя Силу прикрыть его. Битва была на равных, чистая мощь против опыта и контроля.

И даже будучи в оковах, Магнус оказался сильнее. Себастьян ахнул и отступил, когда его попытка провалилась. Тогда-то ему и пришлось сменить тактику - перейти к боли. Он не атаковал, нет. Все, что Себастьян делал, это просто прижимал световой меч к коже Магнуса, и тот уже не мог сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы противостоять ему.

Так Магнус и осознал, что тонет, вода забирается в нос, в рот. Наполняет легкие и выталкивает весь воздух. Что бы он ни делал, но дышать он не мог, так что вместо этого закричал.

У этой пытки не было никакой цели, кроме причинения боли. Себастьян не задавал вопросов, не предлагал выхода. Это была больная попытка отомстить за их сражение. Оказалось, что тонущие умирают медленно, и все ощущения Магнуса сосредоточились на этом. Он забыл, что камера никак не могла быть наполнена водой, забыл, что Себастьян точно бы не пожертвовал собой, чтобы убить его.

Единственное, что в эти часы знал Магнус, это то, что воздуха нет. Он кричал и пытался вырваться, и снова кричал. Ему нужна была помощь, хоть от кого-нибудь, даже если и позвать он ее не мог. Ему нужно было дышать.

В какой-то момент он вроде бы отключился. Сумеречного Охотника рядом не было, и все вокруг, кроме пропотевшей одежды Магнуса, оказалось сухим. И это единственное, что утешало. Одна мысль о льющейся из стен воде, мешающей дышать…

Не позволяй чувствам контролировать разум, всегда говорил Мастер Рагнор. У тебя доброе сердце, мой друг, ты восприимчив и чувствителен к окружающему миру. Но сражаемся мы разумом.

\- Разумом, - прошептал Магнус и закрыл глаза. Он вдохнул, наполняя легкие воздухом. Ему все еще было больно, несмотря на то, что все случилось только в его разуме. Реальная боль исходила от поцелуев светового меча, но намного сильнее болел разум.

Магнус снова вдохнул. Еще два раза, три. Уверившись, что дышать ему больше ничего не мешает, он начал успокаивать ощущения. Рагнор был прав, в большей степени Магнус полагался именно на них, на то, что чувствовал. А надо было использовать разум, надо было думать.

Что Рагнор говорил о разуме? “Знаю, что для тебя это ненормально, но попытайся использовать логику”.

Логику. Магнус фыркнул, закатывая глаза. В действиях Себастьяна не было никакой логики или, по крайней мере, не было нормальной логики. Может, это из-за того, что он его почти пополам перерезал? А если бы ударил сильнее, то Себастьян был бы мертв.

Сожаления ведут к обидам, Магнус. Ты никому не нужен, когда обижаешься. И это совсем не так мило, как ты считаешь.

\- Ой, Рагнор, заткнись, - прошипел Магнус. - Я тебя больше не обязан слушать, ты не мой мастер, - он резко вздохнул, чувствуя комок в горле. - И ты меня бросил. Сказал, что больше не нужен мне, и бросил. Но ты мне нужен.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Магнуса. Лицо Рагнора медленно исчезало из его памяти. Он все еще помнил морщинки вокруг его глаз, когда тот улыбался, но вот черты расплывались. Так много лет прошло с их последней встречи, но ничто не смогло стереть Рагнора из его памяти. Не смогло.

Магнус шмыгнул носом, сдерживая слезы.  
\- Ты оставил меня. Сказал, что ты мой друг, и все равно оставил. Почему? Даже если я готов был стать джедаем, я не был готов остаться в одиночестве.

Он буквально услышал, как презрительно хмыкнул Рагнор. В одиночестве? Ты не останешься в одиночестве, даже если будешь очень стараться. Магнус, ты ужасный джедай и самый плохой падаван из всех возможных. У меня из-за тебя гораздо больше проблем, чем надо. Но ты самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. Оглянись, мой друг. Ты не один. Ты горишь слишком ярко, как маяк Света. К тебе приходят другие, избравшие путь света. Магнус, тьма никогда тебя не коснется, если только ты ей не позволишь.

Но Люк погиб. Магнус видел, как взорвался корабль, видел, как тот упал, неуправляемый, в темноту вселенной. Милая, неугомонная Клэри тоже погибла. Валентин пожертвовал собственной дочерью, чтобы убить своего самого страшного врага и уничтожить дроида с доказательствами его преступлений.

У Сопротивления оставалась вся информация SАЙМ0На, но отправить ее было невозможно. Люк был настолько осторожен, что предупредил только Сенатора Эрондейл об их прилете, и та собрала срочное тайное заседание, не раскрывая его цели.

Если шпионы Круга смогли обнаружить это, то неясно, как глубоко они проникли. Валентин не рискнул бы атаковать Клэйв, но сделал бы все возможное, чтобы перехватить любые передачи или корабли на пути к базе Клэйва. Но если у Магнуса получится поднять шум и дать им хотя бы одну возможность…

Вот оно. Магнус должен был выбраться из этой камеры, он еще не закончил сражаться за Сопротивление. Если ему удастся занять Себастьяна, то Джейсу с Изабель придется сражаться на одного врага меньше. Рафаэлю не придется волноваться о Себастьяне. Сопротивление не остановится. И Магнус точно не одинок.

К тебе приходят другие, избравшие путь света.

На этом корабле был еще один человек, сделавший этот выбор, даже если все, что он знал до этого, было тьмой. Магнус закрыл глаза и приготовился ждать.

Он найдет Александра и вместе они захватят этот корабль изнутри.

***

Тяга оказалась невыносимой. Алек чувствовал, как дрожали его руки и ноги, как потел каждый сантиметр тела. Это началось, как и обещал Элдертри, через несколько часов после того, как он вышел из камеры. Все плавало в серебряном тумане.

Серебряном, как та жидкость. Она так нужна была Алеку, прекратить эту неконтролируемую дрожь. Лучше полный паралич, чем эти бесконечные судороги, которые невозможно подчинить. Алек зашипел, пытаясь дышать, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить дрожь.

И вдруг он понял, что пошевелился. Сам пошевелился. Шея Алека повернулась, пусть и всего на сантиметр. Теперь он мог видеть не только потолок, но и стены. Все казалось серебряным, так что точно сказать было сложно, но если у него и правда получилось, то, может…

Алек сжал зубы и изо всех сил рванул в сторону. Пришлось пытаться снова и снова, но в конце концов наркотик уступил. Алек вытолкнул себя из кресла, больно рухнув на пол и одновременно пытаясь контролировать все части тела.

Оказалось, что в приступе высокомерия, Элдертри оставил зажимы открытыми. Алек довольно хмыкнул и понял, что у него получилось шевельнуть пальцами - с трудом и дрожью, но ведь получилось.

Звук его падения, должно быть, привлек внимание штурмовика-охранника, который открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Однако Алек был готов. Он пнул штурмовика по ногам, не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но тот все равно потерял равновесие и упал.

С каждой попыткой тело Алека слушалось все лучше и лучше, он подполз к штурмовику и со всей силы вломил кулаком по белому шлему. Нормального удара не получилось, Алек пока не мог даже нормально сжать пальцы и был уверен, что сломал их, но все равно не остановился. До тех пор, пока не уверился, что штурмовик потерял сознание.

Наркотик приглушал боль, и сам Алек старался не обращать на нее внимания, хватая с пола бластер. Встать получилось не сразу, перед глазами все вертелось и тошнило.

Алек прислонился к прохладной стене, унимая головокружение. Он уже начал уставать, казалось, что ноги весят тонну. Это из-за наркотика? Пройдет ли все, если ему дадут еще? Оглянувшись на кресло, Алек взглядом поискал отделение с наркотиком, какое-нибудь место, где Элдертри мог оставить дозу. Алек мог ввести себе совсем немного, достаточно, чтобы убрать боль и…

\- Нет, - выдохнул он. В нем говорила зависимость, остатки средства в крови. От одной капли он снова не сможет двигаться. - Магнус. Мне нужно найти Магнуса.

Он вышел из камеры, борясь с болью и усталостью. Алек задействовал все свои ресурсы, только чтобы выбраться из этого кресла. Еще один шаг. И еще. Он дышал через рот, опирался на стены, чтобы идти дальше. Коридор был слишком ярким, но Алек как-то понял, что он снова на базе Круга.

Они вообще ее покидали? Их миссия была удачной? Сейчас она казалась Алеку далеким сном. Может, она им и была. Может, ему просто приснилось, что он поборол влияние Охотника, что он Лайтвуд. Что он целовал лежащего рядом Магнуса.

Магнус. Надо было найти Магнуса.

Алек шел, ища хоть что-то похожее на дверь. Он держал бластер в левой руке, на которой не было сломанных пальцев. Стрелять он все еще мог, хоть и не так точно. Но хватит и этого.

Сзади послышались голоса, и Алек инстинктивно рванулся к концу коридора, как раз вовремя, чтобы спрятаться от мимо проходящих штурмовиков. Только тогда до него дошло - в коридоре не было охраны. Там, где держат Магнуса, должна стоять охрана.

Алек воспользовался шансом осмотреть правую руку. Указательный и средний палец торчали под странным углом, но даже через кровь Алек мог сказать, что они не сломаны, а вывихнуты. Выглядело плохо, так же, как и кровь. В красном что-то сверкало серебром. Наркотик.

Алека охватило желание лизнуть, но вместо этого он опустил бластер и левой рукой взялся за указательный палец. И потянул его на место. Ослепляющая боль прочистила сознание, и он повторил то же самое со средним пальцем. Было больно, но теперь двигать правой рукой было проще.

\- Продолжай идти, - пробормотал про себя Алик и поднялся. Голова снова закружилась, хоть и слабее, чем в прошлый раз. Правой рукой он зажал рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Или его найдут по следам.

Алек медленно продолжил идти, шаг за шагом пересекая пустой коридор. Он совершенно не знал, куда идет. Как быстрее добраться до камер? Ему нужно спрятаться, подождать, пока действие наркотика сойдёт на нет. Даже если ему и удастся найти Магнуса, помочь в этом состоянии он не сможет.

Спальни. Алек сжал зубы и направился к левому крылу. Маленьких детей держали на нижних уровнях базы, подальше от всех остальных. Они были слишком молоды для тренировок, так что инструктор Айрис держала их внутри, не позволяя общаться друг с другом. Дети встречались только на время уроков письма, чтения и самых популярных языков во Вселенной. И уроков подчинения. Это было первое, что выучил Алек, еще до того, как понял почему ему нельзя говорить первым.

Там точно должна быть найтись пустая комната, в которой можно спрятаться. Всё что ему осталось - найти ее и надеяться, что инструктор Айрис будет занята с детьми. Она никогда не любила Алика, и он сомневался, что что-то изменилось теперь, когда весь Круг считал его предателем.

Шаг. Ещё один шаг. Перед глазами Алика скакали темные точки, и тело уступало истощению. Странно, но это оказалось приятно. Знакомо. Алек не думал, что это было влияние наркотика. Скорее, тот выветривался.

Алек глубоко вдохнул, опираясь на стену. Коридор перед ним был абсолютно пуст.  
\- Найти комнату, - сказал он сам себе, но тело не хотело двигаться. Холодок прошелся по его спине от воспоминаний о камере допроса Но это был не паралич. Алек просто слишком устал. Он упал на колени.

Дверь сбоку открылась, и Алек увидел маленькую девочку, испуганную странным грохотом в коридоре. У неё была темно-коричневая кожа, и облако волос над плечами. В огромных невинных глазах виднелся страх, но по большей части там светилось любопытство.

\- Помоги мне, - прошептал Алек, прежде чем провалиться в темноту.

***

Непрекращающееся шипение динамиков казалось Магнусу самой худшей пыткой.

Он заснул после нескольких часов, когда к нему так никто и не пришел. Наверное, Себастьян устал от него, что было совсем неплохо. Однако, чтобы сбежать, Магнусу он был нужен. Он был уверен, что сможет победить Сумеречного Охотника, особенно если Себастьян попытается подчинить его Силой. Тот не упустит возможности победить снова, особенно когда считает Магнуса ослабленным.

Не то чтобы он был не прав. Тело Магнуса ослабело и нуждалось в еде. Однако это был далеко не первый раз, когда он обходился без нее. И сможет сделать это снова.

Но чего он не сможет сделать, так это сконцентрироваться из-за этого ужасного навязчивого шипения. Магнус не знал, когда оно началось, но наверняка не так давно. Шипение звучало как сломанный коммуникатор. Иногда оно замолкало на секунду, но за последний час только усиливалось.

С ним невозможно было сосредоточиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отдохнуть. Несмотря на свою силу, Магнус использовал любую возможность для восстановления или он не сможет сбежать. А это чёртово шипение продолжало мешать.

После того как он покончит с Себастьяном, он найдет этот грёбаный динамик и уничтожит его. Голыми руками.

Будто услышав мысли Магнуса, шипение снова зазвучало, в этот раз еще громче. Как насмешка, чья-то пренебрежительная шутка. Магнус зарычал, пытаясь переключить внимание на что-нибудь другое. Он попытается заглянуть внутрь себя, как учил Рагнор. Первое, чему научился Магнус будучи падаваном - это медитации, и она уже тысячи раз спасала его в прошлом. Поможет и сейчас.

Магнус прикрыл глаза, глубоко дыща, насколько можно в его позиции расслабляя все мышца тела. Он нашел свой центр, чувствуя, как замедляется сердцебиение и как легкие наполняются воздухом. Магнус вдруг понял, пока его разум искал тихий уголок для отдыха, что дышать уже не больно. А в тихом уголке все мысли станут яснее и у него появится более продуманный план.

Он почти достиг этого уголка, когда шипение снова возобновилось.

Магнус раздраженно застонал и открыл глаза. Эта штука была упрямой, будто видела, что у него почти получилось ее проигнорировать. Магнус вздохнул, решительно настроенный попробовать снова.

Но потом он нахмурился. В назойливом шипении слышалось что-то еще. Что-то, очень похожее на голос.

\- Маг...ус...т...слыш..

\- Что? - пробормотал себе под нос Магнус, хмурясь сильнее. Он мог поклясться, что услышал свое имя. И этот голос. Он знал его.

\- ...агнус...ты...ышишь?

Женский голос. Узнать или понять невозможно, но он все равно казался знакомым. На секунду Магнусу показалось, что это Камилла, но это было невозможно. Он потряс головой и попробовал заговорить. Однако рот пересох, и у него не получалось произнести ни звука.

Он попытался снова.

\- Д-да, слышу.

\- Магнус, - снова зазвучал голос, все еще смешанный с шипением, но с каждой секундой становящийся все яснее. - Если слышишь, кивни один раз.

Глаза Магнуса расширились. Это была Изабель! Магнус сделал, как сказали, и резко кивнул один раз.

\- Сл-ва Ан--лу! - вздохнула Изабель, внезапно звуча очень молодо. - Мы ле-им к вам. Повторяю. Мы летим к вам. не сда-тесь. Люк доб..лся до Клэйва.

У Магнуса отвисла челюсть, в новость верилось с трудом. Они выжили, они выполнили миссию. И они летели за ними.

Изабель снова заговорила.  
\- Я взломала системы К...га, но у меня немного времени, прежде чем о...и обнаружат это. Слушай внимательно. Люк добрался до Клэйва. Люк, Клэри и Саймон в порядке. Клэйв поверил им и направил свою армию. Не сдавайтесь.

Снова кивнув, Магнус посмотрел на потолок, где предположительно висела камера.  
\- Алек, - произнес он одними губами, тщательно проговаривая каждую букву.

\- Алек жив, - тут же ответила Изабель, громко и чисто. - Я не вижу его через систему наблюдения, но знаю, что он сбежал из камеры. 

Такое сильное облегчение окатило Магнуса, что он задрожал. Сердце забилось так сильно, что он едва услышал, как Изабель сказал ему про шпиона Круга в их рядах. Что-то про сестру Люка, Клеофу, работавшую помощником Сенатора Имоджен.

\- Мы придем за вами, - снова обнадежила его Изабель, еще более уверенно, чем в прошлый раз. - За тобой и за Алеком. Мы победим Круг, Магнус. Мы летим к вам прямо сейчас. Только держитесь.

\- Обязательно, - сказал Магнус, несмотря на то, что слышать его не могли. Помощь была в пути, но выбраться из этого стула Магнус мог только сам. Он оглянулся в поисках чего угодно, что поможет ему выбраться из кресла. Должно было быть хоть что-то, может, у него все же получится привлечь внимание охранника…

Он вдруг услышал голоса снаружи камеры. Приказы строиться. Круг готовился к атаке, и это могло значить только одно. Все было правдой. За ними и правда придут.

Среди движения патрулей Магнус чувствовал, как Себастьян подчиняет Силу, как его страх и ярость сливаются в одно целое. В этом было что-то знакомое, ощущение дежавю, какая-то жажда что-то кому-то доказать. Себастьян боялся, не Сопротивления - Валентина. Снова нарушить его приказ.

Будто Себастьян смирял свои желания, уговаривал подчиниться приказам. Это было что-то новое для него, к чему он не привык. Магнус по-детски обрадовался, когда понял, что Себастьян недавно облажался и чувствовал, что ему надо оправдаться.

Но потом Магнус ощутил другие волнения Силы. Незнакомые. Неподалеку, где-то слева от него. Сильные, но нетренированные. Испуганные, но решительные. Это еще кто?

Всю базу Круга вдруг затрясло, и Магнус улыбнулся, слыша отчаянные крики штурмовиков.

Сопротивление Нижнемирцев пришло за ними.


	10. Chapter 10

Второй удар оказался сильнее первого. Пол снова задрожал, и волна страха омыла Магнуса со всех сторон. В основном страха, конечно, но были и другие чувства: злость, возмущение. Потеря. Желание измениться. Вызов. Смирение.

Дверь камеры отъехала, и внутрь, торопясь, неуверенно вошел штурмовик. В нем не было и следа этой организованной одинаковости всех воинов Круга. Как будто внезапный хаос пробудил в каждом что-то свое, личное.

\- Дорогой, мы куда-то идем? - спросил Магнус, смотря как штурмовик возится с его креслом.

\- Да, - кратко ответил тот женским голосом. - Мы пытаемся вытащить вас с АЛ-2352 отсюда.

Магнусу понадобился момент, чтобы узнать ее, и номер на форме только подтвердил его догадку. Это оказалась подруга Алека, ЛБ-2677. Она быстро вскрыла зажимы и поспешила на другую сторону комнаты, набирая что-то на скрытой панели. Через секунду в ее руках лежал меч Магнуса.

Тот потянул его к себе, размышляя, стоит ли ее вырубить, но все же решил этого не делать.  
\- Хм, это было довольно просто. Теперь к Алеку.

\- Нет, - она покачала головой. - Сначала нужно зайти в его камеру, забрать антидот.

Она двинулась к выходу, но Магнус схватил ее за руку, останавливая.

\- Какой антидот? О чем ты говоришь?

\- Послушай, у меня нет времени объяснять. Базу атакуют, и это их отвлечет, но если мы вовремя не доберемся до АЛ-2… до Алека, то он умрет, - панику в ее голосе можно было различить даже через динамик шлема.

Магнус не обратил внимания на укол в груди.  
\- Дорогая, мы никуда не пойдем, пока ты не перестанешь трястись. Ты, может, и сможешь отсюда выбраться, но меня-то узнать довольно легко. Поэтому прежде чем мы выйдем, ты должна успокоиться. Сними на секунду этот шлем, я помогу.

Поколебавшись, она кивнула. Магнус досчитал до семи, когда, наконец увидел, что шлем скрывал красивую девушку не старше Алека. Ее светлые волосы были убраны в высокий хвост, и серьезные глаза обещали вытащить Магнуса из комнаты силой, если надо будет.

\- Не смей давать мне имя, - решительно сказала она.

Магнус кивнул.  
\- Тогда сделай это сама. Милая, звать тебя номером я не буду.

Нетерпеливо фыркнув, она стиснула зубы и, сдавшись, вздохнула.

\- Если без этого никуда, то пусть будет Лидия. Мне нравится это имя.

Магнус улыбнулся и отпустил ее.  
\- Хорошо, Лидия. Так что там с антидотом? Алека отравили?

Лидия виновато покачала головой, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Я стояла в охране, так что видела… Что с ним делал генерал Элдертри. Алека накачали наркотиком, очень тяжелым наркотиком. Правда, дали только одну дозу, и значит, все выведется из организма с минимальными последствиями, но без антидота тело не справится, - она замолчала, глубоко вздохнув. - Алеку удалось сбежать и спрятаться в детских спальнях. Я стерла записи, так что вряд ли кто-то знает, где он, но нам нужно спешить.

\- Веди, - тут же сказал Магнус.

Из-за атаки в коридорах было пусто. Несмотря на это, Лидия все равно очень осторожно провела Магнуса к очень похожему коридору. Вырубить единственного находящегося там штурмовика оказалось очень легко.

При виде камеры, в которой держали Алека, сердце Магнуса сжалось. На полу лежал штурмовик в искореженном и окровавленном шлеме, то ли мертвый, то ли просто без сознания. Вокруг него виднелась еще кровь.

Лидия не обратила внимания на штурмовика и начала обыскивать кресло. В одном из отделений она обнаружила серебряный пакет. В нем лежали шесть шприцов с ярко-красной жидкостью, которые Лидия сунула Магнусу.  
\- Вот. Колоть нужно будет раз в месяц в течение полугода.

Магнус не позволил себе задумываться над серьезностью всего этого, просто забирая пакет и засовывая к себе в плащ.  
\- Сделаем. Пошли.

Кивнув, Лидия достала бластер и прежде чем выйти, проверила коридор. Интересно, но она не надела обратно шлем, будто, решив что-то для себя, сразу же с ним рассталась. Сначала Алек, потом Лидия. Может быть после битвы найдутся еще такие же, как они. Может быть, вообще все штурмовики последуют их примеру.

\- Стоять! - раздался механический голос. Сзади, направив на них бластер, стоял штурмовик. Его номер - РЖ-7257 - показался Магнусу знакомым. - Ты не можешь этого сделать, ЛБ-2677. Не предавай нас, только не ты!

Лидия подняла бластер, и в глазах ее читалась грусть.  
\- Прости, - прошептала она, нажимая на курок.

Они побежали еще до того, как тело упало на пол. Коммуникатор Лидии то и дело выплевывал команды. Сопротивление атаковало всей своей мощью, и их отряды уже высадились на Базе. Объединенная мощь армии повстанцев и сил Клэйва медленно, но верно крушила защиту Круга.

\- Смотри, - Лидия указала на капли крови на полу. Еще даже не высохшие. - Он должен быть в одной из комнат в этом коридоре.

\- В этой, - Магнус указал на дверь, из-за которой исходила Сила. Кто-то внутри использовал ее, пробуждал. Кто-то очень испуганный, но с невероятным контролем. Кто-то весьма талантливый.

Лидия встала рядом, взламывая электронный замок. Он показал, что комната принадлежала некой МА-4943, маленькой темнокожей девочке с пышными волосами. Ее лицо на изображении ничего не выражало, кроме едва уловимой грусти, которую чувствовал и сам Магнус, рассматривая это фото.

Та же девочка стояла за открывшейся дверью. Магнус не успел удивиться, потому что она повела рукой, и их с Лидей отбросило к стене. Из легких выбило воздух, и Магнус почувствовал, как Сила не дает ему подняться, вжимая в стену.

Девочка оказалась невероятно сильна. В любой другой ситуации Магнус был бы счастлив встретиться с ней. Но только не сейчас.

Он с трудом смог перехватить у нее контроль над Силой. По мере борьбы тело Магнуса медленно опускалось ниже, пока он не встал на ноги. Девочка охнула и отступила в комнату.

От открывшейся картины во рту мгновенно пересохло. Бессознательное тело Алека висело в паре сантиметров от кровати и жутко тряслось в припадке. МЭ-4943 заскулила и попыталась удержать его голову от удара, но ее усилия только вредили, она постоянно поворачивалась к Магнусу в ожидании атаки.

Сглотнув страх и волнение, тот постарался храбро улыбнуться.  
\- Все хорошо, моя сладкая. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Как и ему. Я здесь, чтобы помочь, - Магнус достал из складок плаща шприцы и показал девочке. - Это нужно ввести ему, иначе судороги не прекратятся. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь.

Девочка смотрела на него ледяными глазами, которые так странно смотрели на лице ребенка. Магнусу показалось, что прошло сто лет, когда та наконец отступила в сторону. Он тут же вошел в комнату и перехватил нити Силы, удерживавшие Алека от ударов об стены. Для укола тоже пришлось использовать Силу, уколоть вручную было почти невозможно.

Судороги прекратились как только последняя капля красной жидкости оказалась в теле Алека. Магнус осторожно опустил его на маленькую кровать и погладил по волосам, не обращая внимания на исходящий от кожи холод.  
\- Давай, детка. Я здесь. Давай. Теперь все в порядке. Ты будешь в полном порядке. Просыпайся, хороший мой.

Ничего не изменилось, только Алек с каждой секундой становился все бледнее.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - Магнус схватился за его плечо. - Проснись, Александр. Не делай этого, Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, очнись. М-мне очень нужно, чтобы ты очнулся.

Еще один удар сердца, но Алек все так же оставался неподвижным, мирным, будто спал. Но он не дышал. Магнус почувствовал, как слезы собираются в уголках глаз и понял, что сдерживает дыхание.

А потом Алек распахнул глаза.

***

Алек отшатнулся от нависающей над ним тени и оглянулся, громко дыша. И быстро понял, что больше не в комнате для допросов. Память тут же вернулась к нему, пытка огнем, наркотик, побег. Он спрятался в комнате маленькой девочки, а потом… Потом…

Потом больше ничто не имело значения, потому что он узнал мужчину рядом, и все внезапно оказалось правильным.

\- Ты в порядке, - прошептал Алек и притянул Магнуса в объятие. Тот не стал сопротивляться. - Магнус, я так испугался. Я-я думал, что они… Ты кричал, и я не знал… Я…

\- Все кончено, хороший мой, - сказал Магнус в висок Алеку, чуть всхлипнув. Его дрожащая рука успокаивающе гладила Алека по спине. - Люк добрался до Клэйва, и они теперь здесь.

Алек отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Магнусу в лицо. Нет, Люк погиб.  
\- Элдертри сказал… - Алек запнулся, вдруг понимая, что случилось. - Хорошо. Пойдем.

Но Магнус не позволил ему встать.  
\- Ты уверен, что нормально себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, в голосе слышалась ярость и беспокойство.

\- У антидота есть и энергетические свойства, - тихо сказала Лидия от двери. Она так и не вошла и сейчас неуверенно наблюдала за ними, будто боясь реакции Алека. - Хватит, чтобы продержаться пару часов.

Магнус не винил ее. Всех штурмовиков учили, что доброта - это слабость, дефект. ЛБ-2677 всегда была доброй, хотя и скрывала это под суровым выражением и отрывистыми приказами.

Алек улыбнулся, видя ее без шлема.  
\- Это ты… Ты вытащила Магнуса?  
Лидия коротко кивнула, и Алек улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он ей, чувствуя, будто нашел старого друга. И повернулся к девочке. - И тебе спасибо. Ты спасла меня.  
Алек не знал как именно, но в голове плавали смутные воспоминания, как его с помощью Силы втащили в комнату. Очень похоже на то, как он попал на корабль с Джейсом и Магнусом.

Девочка смущенно улыбнулась, но расправила плечи и открыла рот сказать что-то, как вдруг прогремел еще один взрыв. На этот раз очень близко, они едва успели схватиться за ближайший предмет.

Магнус оказался прав - Сопротивление пришло сражаться.

Алек вскочил с постели и присел перед девочкой.  
\- Можно я буду звать тебя Мэдзи? - тихо спросил он. Это было первое имя, которое пришло ему в голову при виде ее номера.

Та неуверенно кивнула. Алек снова улыбнулся, и сомнение пропали совсем.  
\- Отлично, Мэдзи. Давай поиграем. Я пойду наружу, а ты спрячешься здесь, где тебя никто не найдет. Прячься, пока я не вернусь. Сможешь?

Мэдзи погрустнела, но все же кивнула.  
\- Обещаешь? - едва слышно, но без страха спросила она.

\- Обещаю, - Алек чуть сжал ее плечо и посмотрел на Магнуса и Лидию.

\- Пошли, - сказал он, хватая свой забытый бластер со стола. - Пора найти наших друзей.

На всем корабле царил хаос, но настоящий бой шел в центральном ангаре. Алек бежал мимо солдат Сопротивления, перестреливающихся со штурмовиками. Магнус отражал выстрелы справа, Лидия убивала врагов слева и все равно казалось, что конца этому не будет.

Алек бездумно отстреливался на бегу, слыша жужжание светового меча и каким-то седьмым чувством зная, что Джейс с Иззи всего в паре коридоров от них. Алек хотел убедиться, что они в порядке, и отправиться на поиски своей цели.

Сумеречный Охотник будет сражаться с Джейсом, а где Охотник, там будет и Элдертри.

Лидия закричала, когда на нее напрыгнула тень, и они вместе покатились по полу. Майя вскочила и, сверкнув зелеными глазами, приготовилась разорвать Лидию.

Магнусу пришлось оттащить ее.  
\- Майя, нет! Она с нами!

Та хлопнула глазами, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Я шла освободить вас, - обвиняюще сказала она.

Фыркнув, Магнус указал на Лидию, которой Алек помогал подняться.  
\- Об этом позаботилась она. Майя, познакомься с Лидией. Лидия, это Майя.

\- Привет, - сухо сказала Майя. - И извини.

Лидия кивнула, но Алек заметил, как она недовольно поджала губы, злясь на себя за легкий проигрыш.  
\- Все нормально. Может, перейдем к настоящим врагам?

Майя довольно ухмыльнулась уголком рта.  
\- Разумеется. В последнее время я много упустила в общении с девушками.

\- Отлично, они уже подружились, - издал Магнус смешок и крутанул в руке свой сиреневый меч. - А теперь, девушки, извините нас, но у нас с Алеком много незаконченных дел. Развлекайтесь, - он подмигнул Алек. - Пойдем, дорогой?

\- Ну конечно, - ответил Алек и перевел настройку на бластере в значение “на поражение”.

*** 

Первым, что увидел Магнус, когда они с Алеком добрались до главного ангара, оказался Джейс, уворачивающийся от меча Себастьяна. Исходящие от них эмоции были невероятно одинаковые, оба были полностью поглощены боем. Но если в Себастьяне чувствовалось отчаяние, ярость и страдание, то Джейс сражался, защищая тех, кто был ему дорог, защищая галактику.

И он сражался не один. Клэри стояла рядом, на ее лбу виднелся неприятный порез, а на ноге - окровавленные бинты. Но она не переставала стрелять.

Они с SАЙМ0Ном прикрывали спину Джейса, не давая штурмовикам возможности попасть. У дроида не хватало руки, но он справлялся и так, бодро расстреливая белых шапок налево и направо.

Магнус схватил Алека за руку.  
\- Я должен идти.

Ореховые глаза Алека были сосредоточены на Элдертри, отдающем приказы из контрольной башни, и в них скрывалась тьма. Она исчезла, как только Алек перевел взгляд на Магнуса.  
\- Да. Защити Джейса за меня.

Сглатывая комок в горле, Магнус вздохнул и чуть сжал руку Алека.  
\- Любовь моя, что бы ты ни запланировал, помни, что наши сердца такие же, как и наши поступки. Не позволяй жажде мести очернить твое.

Судя по удивленному выражению, Алек ожидал услышать совсем не это, но он все равно кивнул.  
\- Ты прав. Я не буду искать мести. Только справедливости.

\- И я верю, что разницу между ними ты определишь сам, - сказал Магнус. - Только вернись ко мне.

Алек кивнул.  
\- Ты тоже.

Они отпустили друг друга, и Магнус всего секунду смотрел, как Алек проскользнул через отряды врага, а потом сам ринулся на подмогу Джейсу. Себастьян как раз пошел в подкрепленную яростью атаку. Он выглядел так, будто готов был разорвать Джейса, только бы добраться до Клэри.

\- Убирайся с моего пути, джедай! - прорычал Сумеречный Охотник. - В этот раз она не уйдет! И если она сдохнет, то Валентин уже не сможет заполучить ее обратно!

Ох. Теперь все встало на свои места: попытка захватить их, полная смена поведения. Первый приказ исходил от Валентина, который скорее всего знал о том, что Клэри на борту корабля, летящего в Клэйв. А второй был инициативой Себастьяна. Завистливого, инфантильного, нелогичного Себастьяна, который соревновался с Клэри за любовь Валентина.

Как будто такой монстр, как Валентин мог кого-то по-настоящему любить. Магнус многое мог рассказать о попытках заставить психа полюбить кого-то. И это совершенно не стоило усилий.

На секунду Магнусу стало жалко парня. А потом он атаковал.

Себастьян с трудом уклонился от удара и отпрыгнул назад. Магнус улыбнулся Джейсу уголком рта, радостная улыбка на лице которого тут же сменилось напускным безразличием.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, и я начну думать, что ты по мне соскучился.

Джейс фыркнул, но улыбка снова показалась на его лице.  
\- Ты опоздал. Где Алек?

\- Заканчивает свои дела, - Магнус размял шею и оглянулся на Сумеречного Охотника, который сейчас больше походил на бешеную собаку. - Мне тоже стоит этим заняться. не вмешивайся.

\- Ага, конечно. Не отставай, - хмыкнул на него Джейс и крутанул мечом. Он оглянулся на все еще стреляющую Клэри и улыбнулся.

Себастьян взвыл, когда все трое пошли в атаку.

*** 

В хаосе добраться до контрольной башни оказалось легче, чем Алек ожидал. В пылу сражения никто не обращал внимания на человека, пробирающегося в единственное место, где никто не стрелял.

Лекарство, вколотое Магнусом, странно влияло на Алека. Все ощущения обострились, будто антидот повысил его восприимчивость к окружающей среде и себе самому. Алеку все казалось чересчур громким.

Уж лучше, чем не ощущать вообще ничего..

С бластером в руке он взобрался по лестнице. Штурмовика, спускающего навстречу, убрать оказалось легко - Алек его услышал. Вместе с Элдертри должны быть еще двое, которые передавали его приказы. Их бластеры будут висеть на поясе.

Это был его шанс. Алек вздохнул, успокаиваясь и сосредоточиваясь. Сначала он взорвал дверь. Потом, пока никто не успел отреагировать, выстрелил в лампы на потолке. Этого не хватило, чтобы погрузить комнату в полную темноту, но теперь он мог пробраться внутрь незамеченным. Штурмовики начали стрелять в дверной проем, когда Алек уже был внутри.

Убрать их оказалось легко. Два выстрела, два тела. После Алек тут же сменил позицию, сокращая дистанцию между собой и Элдертри. Он выдал свою позицию, но план в том и заключался.

Пока Элдертри не знал, где Алек, у того будет возможность выстрелить.

Но выстрелы вдруг остановились.  
\- Алек, - произнес Элдертри, превращая охоту во что-то другое. - Я знал, что ты вернешься. Потому что ты силен, настоящий боец. Я рад, что ты переборол эффект наркотика, и это только доказывает твое величие.

Но он ведь не переборол. Алек не справился с наркотиком сам, ему помогли. Он мог двигаться, да, но если бы Магнус с Лидией не нашли его, то Алек бы умер на постели Мэдзи. Так что Элдертри красиво лгал, пытаясь выставить себя в лучшем свете. Снова.

\- Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я лгу. Это не так. Я надеялся, что ты справишься, я ведь сам тебя учил этому. Или почему, ты думаешь, я оставил зажимы открытыми?

Алек прикусил губу, чтобы не ответить. Высокомерие, безумие. Его поведение можно было объяснить многим, но только не странным убеждением, что Элдертри на его стороне. Успокойся, подумал Алек, прикрыв глаза. Подумай. Он тянет время. Тебе хватит одного выстрела.

Генерал продолжал говорить.  
\- Никто не сомневается, что у тебя сейчас преимущество. Наш драгоценный стрелок. - Элдертри сдвинулся, всё ещё прячась за командными панелями. - Умный, смертельный. Жаль, что ты запятнал себя. Сломался. Наркотик отравляет твою кровь. Знаешь, он тебя никогда не оставит. Наркотик теперь часть тебя.

Следующие слова Элдертри произнес с самодовольной улыбкой.

\- И я могу дать тебе еще. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь.

От внезапно вспыхнувшей жажды у Алека пересохло во рту и сердце пропустило удар.

*** 

Бой с Себастьяном напоминал повторяющийся сон. Магнусу были знакомы все его движения, потому что руководствовались они слепым гневом. И всё же Себастьян был настолько хорош, что остановить его было невозможно. В другой жизни, с другим наставником, Сумеречный охотник мог стать отличным джедаем-нефилимом.

Но в этой жизни Магнус знал только одного отличного джедая-нефилима, и им был Джейс. Который сражался как никогда прежде, ведомый любовью к Клэри. Все его движения были четкими, эффективными, мощными. Может, Магнус и был Мастером, но превосходство Джейса в драке на световых мечах нельзя было отрицать. И Магнус этим только гордился.

Они атаковали вместе, но Себастьян удачным ударом заблокировал обоих. И бой продолжился. Под мечами джедаев рушилось все, кроме защиты Охотника. В какой-то момент казалось, что победа близка, но Себастьян тут же находил возможность уклониться. Магнус достал его только однажды, а сам получил два удара. Джейс смог ударить дважды, и теперь чувствовал себя уверенно.

Он атаковал, пытаясь получить шанс для окончательного удара. И он появился, только не у Джейса.

Себастьян заблокировал удар Джейса одной стороной меча и с больной усмешкой отвел его руку в сторону, прежде чем другой отрезать ее. Рука упала на пол вместе с зеленым световым мечом. Себастьян неистово захохотал и приготовился навсегда покончить с Джейсом.

Он не ожидал волны чистой силы от Магнуса. Тот сам этого не ожидал, но при виде хватающегося за обрубок руки Джейса, Магнус полностью потерял контроль. Одно дело извращенно играть с его разумом, и совсем другое пытаться забрать его бывшего ученика.

Магнус поднял руку, чувствуя, как Сила пронизывает все его существо. Бессильного Себастьяна подняло над полом. Движением пальца Магнус взорвал все настройки его меча и заблокировал кайбер-кристалл. Себастьян выпустил его из рук, и меч, не погаснув, вонзился в пол. 

Себастьян попытался перехватить контроль, но все оказалось впустую. Вся ярость, беспокойство и любовь Магнуса были направлены на управление Силой, удерживая Себастьяна в воздухе. Магнус едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не задушить его прямо здесь и сейчас, но месть была неправильной. Рагнор бы этого не хотел.

Так что Магнус глубоко вздохнул, зная, что нужно сделать. Как только Себастьян будет побежден, сражение закончится, и Сопротивление победит. Магнус повел рукой, преодолевая защиту Себастьяна и вторгаясь в его разум. Тот рывками дергался, пытаясь сопротивляться.

Его усилий было недостаточно, чтобы пересилить Магнуса, но достаточно, чтобы достать из сапога небольшой бластер. Магнус не успел его остановить, и просто блокировал выстрел своим мечом.

Потеряв контроль над Себастьяном. И тот упал, прямо на свой собственный меч.

Магнус мог только наблюдать, как тот умирал, убитый своим собственным оружием. Мог, но не наблюдал, потому что Джейс был гораздо важнее, чем тот, кто за свою жизнь принес только смерть и разрушение.

***

\- Я знаю, чего ты жаждешь, - сладко сказал Элдертри. - И это нормально, Алек. Столь многие уступили моему наркотику. Даже те, кто мог использовать Силу. Хотя никто из них и не раздражал так, как твой джедай. Скажи, что в нем такого особенного? Не все эти блестки же.

 

Стоило Элдертри заговорить о Магнусе, и Алек мгновенно понял, какой у него план. Генерал не просто тянул время, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Алек выдал свою позицию. Элдертри попытался перевести охоту в игру разума, но и все. Кроме этого, он мог только выманить Алека и пристрелить его.

А значит, Алеку просто нужно было не обращать внимания на болтовню. Все его ощущения возвращались к обычному уровню, что казалось ему преимуществом. Алек напомнил сам себе, что все карты сейчас у него. Он выстрелит, осталось только дождаться шанса.

Первый он упустил, но ведь можно было использовать и второй. Генерал перестал стрелять, а значит, пора было делать ход, ногами или словами, не важно. Элдертри двигался к двери, и Алек ему позволил.

С его места дверной проем простреливался лучше всего.

\- Думаешь, что ты важен для него? Что он тебя любит? - спокойно спросил Элдертри. - Надеюсь, что ты не настолько глуп. Понимаешь, он просто не может. Те, кто используют Силу не чувствуют так, как мы. Для них чувства - это оружие и источник силы. А джедаи их подавляют. Так что одно из двух - либо ты не настолько важен для него, как думаешь, либо из него получился не очень хороший джедай. У вас двоих просто нет будущего, не важно, как сильно ты его желаешь. Мне жаль.

Хватит. Алек выстрелил, и панель слева от Элдертри взорвалась. Генерал, пользуясь шансом, рванулся к двери, но Алек ждал этого и уже держал его на мушке.

Идеальный выстрел.

Алеку вдруг вспомнились слова Магнуса. Он ненавидел Элдертри, за то, что тот подстрелил Магнуса и за то, что из себя представлял. Генерал сам выкопал себе могилу, и не только тем, что сделал с ними, но и своей ролью в восстании Круга.

Но его жизнь не принадлежала Алеку. Если Элдертри и умрет, то по приказу Клэйва. И Алек с удивлением понял, что совершенно не против.

Но черта с два кто-то, кроме него, приведет Элдертри к правосудию.

Так что сначала Алек выстрелил ему в колено. А как только тот упал, - в руку, которая больше никогда не сможет держать шприц. Это было справедливо, по отношению к Алеку и ко всем другим, попробовавшим наркотик.

Алек перестал прятаться и подошел к Элдертри. Тот попытался отползти, но Алек рукояткой бластера вырубил его.

\- Слишком много болтаешь, - сказал он, связывая генерала.

Убедившись, что тот никуда не денется, Алек схватил один из забытых штурмовиками бластеров и поспешил в детские спальни. Пришло время выполнить данное Мэдзи слово.

***

Когда Сумеречный Охотник пал, среди штурмовиков поднялся хаос. Пока Магнус сражался, основной башне погас свет, и не надо было гадать, чтобы понять, что там произошло. Они победили. И Себастьяна, и Элдертри, и просто в битве.

Магнус развернулся к Клэри, которая перевязывала раны Джейса.  
\- Отправь Люку сообщение. Он должен знать, что здесь случилось.

Клэри кивнула и посмотреа на дроида. SАЙМ0Н ахнул и мгновенно взялся за работу. Магнус прикрывал их, но штурмовики не атаковали. Они все отступали.

Но куда?

Оглядевшись, Магнус понял, что белая армия перестроилась для защиты. Первая линия встала на колено с бластерами на изготовку, вторая ждала приказов. Повстанцы с опаской следили за ними. Многие были ранены. Магнус увидел Мелиорна с копьем и солдат из Благого народа, ждущих его приказа.

Дверь позади перегруппировавшихся штурмовиков отъехала, и из-за нее появилась одинокая фигура в полном военном облачении, дополненном длинным белым плащом, изящно спускающемся по плечам. Мужчина неспешно шел, скрестив на груди руки и скучающим взглядом осматривая царивший вокруг хаос. Но на его губах играла едва уловимая усмешка.

Мужчина продолжал идти, и больше никто не смел двинуться. Магнус не знал, почему замер на месте, его ничто не держало. Ничто. И все же он мог только смотреть, как Верховный Лидер взглядом окинул тело Себастьяна. В его вздохе послышалось презрение.

\- Я даже не удивлен, что он умер именно так, - Валентин глянул в сторону Магнуса и остальных и тепло улыбнулся. - Ему не хватало твоего умения меняться, Кларисса. Сплошная сила и никакого изящества. Никакого терпения.  
Он пожал плечами и рывком вытащил меч Себастьяна из его тела, с глухим звуком упавшего на пол. Валентин погасил меч, больше не обращая внимания на сына, и продолжил идти к ним.  
Магнус тут же заслонил собой Клэри. Во-первых, чтобы защитить ее, а во-вторых, чтобы предотвратить какую-нибудь глупость. Например, вызов Валентину.

Магнус поздравил себя с этим мудрым решением, когда Клэри врезалась ему в спину, уже бросивщись к отцу.

\- Тебе конец, - завопила она. - Ты больше не сможешь прятаться за спинами своих генералов и кормить всех ложью. Клэйв знает о твоих преступлениях, и тебе не удастся уйти.

\- Да, ты права, - Валентин чуть наклонил голову. Магнус не понимал, почему его сердце сжалось, и чего он вообще сейчас боялся. Валентин был обычным человеком, стареющим и лысым. Время не пощадило его так же, как и всех в этом мире. Не красивый и не уродливый, что-то среднее, просто нефилим.

Но было что-то пугающее в его спокойствии, что-то окончательное в его движениях.  
\- Мне не стоило посылать детей на взрослые задания. Так делает Люциан, играя в повстанцев. Ну, - вздохнул Валентин, - правду говорят - хочешь что-то сделать хорошо, делай сам.

Магнус не дал ему ничего сделать, зажигая меч и готовясь защитить остальных.  
Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Ох, Мастер-джедай. Ты последний в своем Ордене. И я с огромным удовольствием разделаюсь с вами раз и навсегда.  
Он поднял руку с разведенными пальцами. И сжал ее в кулак.

За непонимаем последовало удивление, когда из легких Магнуса исчез весь воздух. Контроль Валентина над Силой был не таким совершенным, как у сына, но подогревался такой ненавистью, что в первые секунды она ослепляла. Ее давление казалось невыносимым, Магнус чувствовал, что Валентин ненавидит в нем каждую частичку, все, чем он является. От этого было больно так же, как и от нехватки воздуха.

По ангару пронесся рев, и Магнусу наконец-то удалось пересилить Валентина. Он тяжело дышал, хватая воздух ртом, и смотрел, как истребитель Изабель приземляется в самом центре.

Вход открылся, и из него вышел Люк.

\- Выбери кого-нибудь своего размера, - прорычал он сверкая ярко-зелеными глазами. На его руках показались когти, и громкий рык разнесся по ангару.

Люк рванул вперед. Валентин едва успел зажечь меч и взмахнуть им, прежде чем тот прыгнул, уклоняясь от удара и разрывая когтями его идеальную форму. Люку пришлось отскочить, избегая второго удара, но потом он снова бросился вперед.

\- Я просто не верю, что все пропустила, - пожаловалась Изабель, выпрыгивая из корабля. Пока два лидера сражались, обе армии снова пошли в атаку, и она не упустила возможности подстрелить пару белых шапок. - Вы тут веселились без меня.

Джейс закатил глаза.  
\- Ты в одиночку расчистила нам дорогу сюда. А потом нейтрализовала всю защиту Круга.

Изабель пожала плечами, на секунду останавливая взгляд на культе Джейса, а потом крепко обнимая Магнуса. Она тут же отстранилась и огляделась.  
\- Где мой брат?

\- Здесь, - раздался голос Алека. Мэдзи сидела у него на руках, а сзади бежали Майя и Лидия. - Все в порядке?

\- Кого ты конкретно имеешь в виду? - спросил SАЙМ0Н, указывая в центр битвы. Люк и Валентин продолжали обмениваться ударами, но как только сошло изначальное удивление, лидер Круга начал побеждать. Он плохо контролировал Силу, но световым мечом пользоваться умел. - Потому что мне кажется, что через несколько минут один из них будет не в порядке.

Майя низко зарычала.  
\- Мы должны помочь Люку.  
Но Магнус покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Это его бой. Его победа или его поражение. Если он падет, мы не дадим Валентину сбежать. Но вмешиваться не будем.

SАЙМ0Н активно закивал.  
\- Отлично сказано. Думаю, никто бы лучше не сказал. Точно нет. Тебе стоит стать дипломатом, Магнус. Я имею в виду, в дополнение к крутому Мастеру-джедаю.

\- Почему ты никак не можешь замолчать? - закатил глаза Джейс, но потом что-то привлекло его внимание. - А где Клэри?

\- Клэри? Ух ты, она только что, типа, вот прямо сейчас, была тут, - снова заговорил дроид, теперь в его голосе звучало волнение. - О, я уверен, что она сможет о себе позаботиться. И я это говорю не для того, чтобы вы перестали ее искать и запретили что-то делать. Нет-нет, я просто верю в Клэри. Как должны делать мы…

\- Вон там, - сказал Алек, не отводя взгляда от командной башни. - У нее бластер.

Они подняли головы одновременно. Пока все были отвлечены, Клэри улизнула в поисках лучшей позиции для выстрела. Она всегда была находчивой, и, к тому же, импульсивной, но это превосходило все представления Магнуса. Попасть с ее позиции, не задев Люка, было почти невозможно. Алек сделал что-то похожее, выстрелив в Себастьяна, но его этому учили. А Клэри нет.

\- Каков шанс, что она промахнется? - задал вопрос Магнус, тут же жалея об этом.

Алек вздохнул.  
\- Высокий. Очень высокий.

\- Она попадет, - спокойно сказал Джейс. Несмотря на рану, стоял он прямо и уверенно, наблюдая, как Клэри целится. - Она не промахнется, только не когда от этого зависит жизнь Люка. С ней Сила. Клэри защитит своего отца.

Магнус с бьющимся сердцем задержал дыхание. Алек взял его за руку, другой придерживая Мэдзи. Его взгляд сосредоточился на битве, следуя за каждым движением Люка. Раны, нанесенные ему световым мечом, дымились, но он не останавливался.

Пока Валентин не использовал его усталость, атакуя. Он пнул Люка на пол и наступил ему на горло. Подняв меч, Валентин с торжествующей ухмылкой посмотрел вниз.

\- Сейчас, - прошептал Алек. И, будто услышав, Клэри выстрелила.

Магнус ясно почувствовал, как Сила изменила траекторию выстрела, разворачивая его и направляя вперед, но не понял, кто контролировал ее. Не Джейс, хотя тот и продолжал бормотать себе под нос. Точно не сам Магнус. Маленькой Мэдзи для этого понадобятся годы тренировки.

Может, это была Клэри. Ее отец и брат умели управлять Силой. Любовь Клэри к Люку могла направить Силу в последней попытке защитить. Отчаянно, но от этого не менее сильно.

Может, это была сама Сила, действующая через Клэри. Возвращая баланс в галактику, не давая тьме восторжествовать над светом. Направляя их на верный путь.

Но когда выстрел ударил Валентина в грудь, Магнус понял, что ему все равно, кто направлял Силу. Только не когда у Люка появился шанс победить своего давнего врага, выбив у него из руки световой меч. Без него бой закончился мощным ударом в челюсть, и генерал Люк Гэрроуэй в конце концов победил Верховного Лидера Круга.

Все наконец-то закончилось.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Аккуратно, - сказала Изабель. - Теперь приземляйся.

Алек закатил глаза, его руки сжали штурвал чуть сильнее, чем нужно.  
\- Это, по-твоему, конкретные инструкции? И нам не дали допуск.

Сестренка драматично вздохнула и включила передатчик.

\- Эй, Лидс, Алек трусит перед приземлением.

В ответ послышался смешок.  
\- Это потому что он всегда падал в симуляции, - сдала она. Зачем было доверять Лидии с транспортными путями основной базы, если по возвращении с задания она каждый раз издевается над ним?

\- Алек, не волнуйся, - сказал Макс, выглядывая из-за кресла. Алек сдержал раздраженный вздох - он что, не мог посидеть, пристегнувшись? - В ангаре сейчас пусто, так что никто не умрет, если ты вдруг разобьешь корабль.

Изабель кивнула.  
\- Макс прав. Просто выбери точку приземления и опускай корабль. Смотри, там Рафаэль! Давай приземлимся на него? Магнус так обрадуется!

\- Я лучше приземлюсь на Мелиорна, - сказал Алек, тыкая в стоящего рядом с Рафаэлем командера.

\- Ой, да прекрати уже, - запротестовала Изабель, скрестив руки на груди. - Я сходила с ним на одно свидание. Одно! Нельзя его давить за это.

Алек с Максом переглянулись.  
\- Я видел, как они вчера целовались в коридоре, - бессовестно выдал Макс.

Значит, решено.  
\- Все же на Мелиорна, - сказал Алек. - Истребитель запрашивает разрешения на приземление.

\- Приземление разрешено, - сдерживая смешок, ответила Лидия.

Макс мгновенно выпрыгнул из корабля, увидев бегущую к ним Мэдзи. Он сам себе дал задание присматривать за ней, учить всему во вселенной и безукоризненно выполнял его. Изабель отправилась передавать добытую ими информацию (потому что Алек занимался этим три раза подряд).

После падения Круга Люка наградили званием Первого Главнокомандующего армии Клэйва. Он должен был защищать галактику и с помощью Клэйва поддерживать в ней мир.

Первым делом он распустил армию штурмовиков, отправляя в прошлое и эту белую форму. Теперь солдаты могли делать все, что угодно в своей жизни. Разумеется, им также были рады в армии Клэйва - и многие присоединились, не зная, чем еще заняться.

Еще Люк отправил отряды на поиски выживших с атакованных Кругом планет. Они должны были помочь беглецам и помочь украденным детям, ставшим штурмовиками, найти родственников. Их мир уже не вернуть, но Люк хотел сохранить как можно больше культур.

Алек с Изабель как раз и летали на подобные задания, и та решительно настроилась обучить его пилотированию. Алек быстро все схватывал и уже мог летать на большинстве кораблей Клэйва, проблемой оставалось только приземление в узких пространствах. Например, в главном ангаре.

\- Привет, - кивнул Алек Мэдзи. - У тебя разве сейчас нет уроков?

Та сморщила нос и показала ему язык. Мэдзи все еще редко разговаривала, но уже позволяла эмоциям отразиться на лице. Она вытянула к нему руки и встала на цыпочки.

Алек повиновался и поднял ее. По возвращении с заданий Мэдзи всегда обнимала Алека за шею, будто только так могла убедиться, что он в порядке. Алек был совсем не против.

\- Вот ты где! - голос Магнуса прокатился по ангару. Он не злился, но Мэдзи все равно уткнулась в шею Алека. - Ой, да ладно! Юная леди, я прекрасно знаю, что медитация может показаться скучной, но она очень важна.

Магнус был в джедайских одеждах, которые надевал, когда учил юнлингов. Их было немного, но все весьма одаренные и с большим будущем впереди. Особенно если не будут пропускать уроков.

\- Мэдзи, - своим авторитетнейшим голосом произнес Алек. Получилось не очень, но ему было все равно. - Нельзя сбегать с уроков. Ты что, не хочешь получить свой собственный световой меч? - Та кивнула, светясь от предвкушения. - Да, но сначала нужно завершить основные уроки.

Она надулась, посмотрев на Макса в ожидании поддержки. Тот только пожал плечами, и Мэдзи закатила глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она и похлопала Алека по плечу. Когда тот спустил ее на землю, Мэдзи уважительно поклонилась Магнусу и рванула внутрь базы. За ней бросился и Макс.

\- Ты до ужаса ее балуешь, - сказал Магнус приблизившимуся Алеку. Он чуть отставил ногу и поигрывал рукояткой меча. Алека всегда улетал не больше, чем на пару дней, но каждый раз Магнус казался ему еще красивее.

Вот и сейчас тоже. Даже в одежде джедая Магнус старался сделать свой образ уникальным - кончики его волос были окрашены в сиреневый, а на руке виднелись два больших кольца с буквами М и Б.

Алек подарил их пару недель назад, и теперь довольно усмехнулся и, ухватив Магнуса пальцем за пояс, потянул его к себе.  
\- Не я даю ей десерты перед едой.

Магнус закатил глаза, приобнимая Алека за шею.  
\- Это было один или два раза. Максимум четыре. И каждый раз она заслужила. Мэдзи сильно действует Джейсу на нервы, и я просто ее поощряю.

\- Неужели? - с улыбкой на губах спросил Алек. Он успел соскучиться по объятиям Магнуса.

\- Именно так. И хватит болтать. Я еще не поприветствовал тебя поцелуем, а ты уже как несколько минут вернулся, - Магнус смотрел на него очень серьезно. - А ведь от этого, Александр, зависит баланс Силы.

Смех Алека потерялся в поцелуе. Вот, он снова дома.

Рядом раздалось скучающее покашливание, и, отстранившись друг от друга, они увидели чуть раздраженного Рафаэля. Наверное, Алеку все же стоило послушать Изабель и приземлиться прямо на него.

\- У меня сообщение от Клэйва, - скучающе сообщил Рафаэль. - Они готовы объявить приговор генералам Круга. Так что телесными жидкостями обменяетесь позже.

Магнус закатил глаза и прислонился лбом к плечу Алека.  
\- Ненавижу быть единственным Мастером-джедаем. Я повышу Джейса только чтобы он разбирался со всем вот этим вот.

Фыркнув, Алек потряс головой и чмокнул его в макушку.  
\- Неправда. Ты повысишь его, потому что ему пора брать падавана.

\- Это детали, - пожал плечами Магнус, направляясь к командному центру. Приговор, скорее всего, будут передавать по всей базе, но Люк захочет видеть их при оглашении судьбы самых значимых членов Круга.

Вынесение вердикта продолжалось четыре месяца, и Алек старался о нем не думать. Сумеречный Охотник мертв, а значит, его интересует только Элдертри. Ходили слухи, что повреждения руки оказались слишком сильные, и он вообще не мог ей пользоваться.

Отлично. Алек выстрелил смертельным зарядом, добиваясь именно этого. Никаких больше экспериментов. Алеку все еще приходилось колоть сыворотку, чтобы нейтрализовать остаточное действие наркотика, и в кошмарах ему часто снился тот паралич.

Они быстро дошли до командного центра, и Алек сосредоточился на людях внутри. Люк с Джослин - своей женой - с вежливым интересом слушали, что говорит SАЙМ0Н. 

Неподалеку от них сидела Клэри, копаясь в новой металлической руке Джейса. Тот завел привычку, предлагая людям руку, отцеплять свою и действительно отдавать ее. А еще Алек не раз просыпался с этой же рукой на лице. Джейс очень полюбил розыгрыши.

Алек очень надеялся, что с повышением он отбросит это ребячество, но в глубине души очень в этом сомневался.

Изабель пришла последней, подмигнув Алеку прежде чем сесть рядом с Мелиорном. Она появилась вовремя - в центре стола как раз зажглась синяя голограмма Сенатора Имоджен.

\- По праву, данном мне Клэйвом, - произнесла она, перечислив все рассматриваемые преступления. - Я приговариваю Валентина Моргенштерна к казни за его преступления против людей и галактики. - Не делая паузы, она тут же начала называть имена других обвиняемых, среди которых был и Элдертри. - Клэйв приговаривает их к пожизненному заключению, - сказала она деловым тоном.

После этого Алек перестал слушать. Больше его ничего не заботило. Теперь его кошмары прекратятся. Правосудие свершилось.

Магнус переплел их руки, и Алек поднял голову. Тот кивнул на голограмму. Очевидно, Сенатор еще не закончила.  
\- За огромные заслуги перед галактикой, - сказала Имоджен чуть теплее. - Клэйв амнистирует Ходжа Старквезера. Да прибудет с ним Сила.

Улыбку Алека разделили Джейс и Изабель, обменявшись гордым взглядом. И Алек надеялся, что где-то среди звезд вместе с ними улыбался и Ходж.

***

Магнус очень хотел бы знать, когда Люк даст добро на его запрос кровати побольше.

Он был совсем не против спать с Алеком и на этой, но все же они оба были совсем не маленькие, что время от времени оборачивалось проблемой. На стандартной кровати едва помещался один из них, так что после некоторых занятий близость становилась чуть-чуть невыносимой. Особенно когда они пытались восстановить дыхание и успокоиться.

В такие моменты Магнус предпочитал вставать за водой, как вот сейчас. Он выпил почти всю кружку и вылил остатки себе на голову.

\- Вижу, - поддразнил его Алек, все еще лежа на животе. - Ты скучал по мне.

Магнус фыркнул и повернулся к нему.  
\- Да? С чего это ты взял?

Ткнув в свою шею, где Магнус оставил темнеющие с каждой секундой пятна, Алек изогнул бровь.  
\- Даже не знаю.

С довольной усмешкой Магнус вернулся к нему в постель.  
\- Не смей жаловаться, я и так избегал мест, которые твой сегодняшний костюм не прикроет.

Лицо Алека скривилось, и Магнус покачал головой, прикладывая палец к его губам и не давая возразить.  
\- И не думай, ты обещал, что придешь на вечеринку.

\- Когда это? - озадаченно спросил Алек.

\- Только что, когда мой язык был в твое…

Алек густо покраснел и что-то простонал.  
\- Ты заставил меня пообещать! - в конце концов вздохнул он. - Ладно, я пойду. Но все время буду с Иззи и Джейсом. И никаких танцев.

\- Идет, - с усмешкой сказал Магнус и наклонился поцеловать и куснуть Алека за плечо. - А теперь вытаскивай свою шикарную задницу из моей постели и иди одевайся. Скучная черная одежда ждет тебя.

С победной улыбкой Алек вскочил с кровати и оделся, чмокнув Магнуса перед выходом. Было удивительно, как Алек изменился, насколько он отличался от пустой оболочки щтурмовика, какой был в самом начале. Он медленно, но верно раскрывался, позволяя себе чувствовать, позволяя себе жить, а не просто выживать.

И если смог он, то смогут и другие. Не сразу и с огромными усилиями они обязательно сведут все последствия этой войны к урокам истории.

Но сначала нужно повеселиться на праздничной вечеринке в честь победы, и Магнус уже выбрал идеальный наряд.

Остальных он нашел уже возле корабля на Альдеран, где и организовали праздник. Магнусу очень понравилась реакция Алека на его сверкающую тунику и узкие брюки - тот весь полет не мог отвести от него взгляд. Идеально.

Они немного опоздали, как и делают все люди со вкусом, но прибыли как раз к церемонии награждения. Алек с Магнусом оба получили благодарность за храбрость перед лицом врага, и символическую булавку, которая ничуть не нарушила образ. После этого они наконец присоединились к своим друзьям у бара, собравшимся вокруг Джейса. Тот показывал новые возможности своей руки.

\- Единственное, чего не хватает, - закончил Джейс свой очевидно длинный монолог краснеющей Клэри, веселой Изабель и скучающей Майе. - это лазера из кончиков пальцев.

SАЙМ0Н в крайнем возмущении скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты ее едва контролируешь! Вот так хотя бы можешь сделать?! - он поднял обе руки и исполнил джазовый жест.

\- Нет, но могу вот так, - ответил Джейс и показал ему средний палец.

Магнус поцыкал языком, подходя к бывшему ученику.  
\- Не очень по-джедайски, Мастер. Совсем не по-джедайски.

Как только Джейс получил от него новый титул, Магнус не переставал тыкать его всякой ерундой, используя одну и ту же фразу. Шутка уже начинала надоедать, но Алек улыбался каждый раз, так что Магнусу было все равно.

Майя усмехнулась, подала им напитки и подняла свой бокал.  
\- За Джейса, - произнесла она, удивляя и его, и всех остальных, хотя в ее глазах плясала хитрая смешинка. - Нужно отдать должное, это звание подходит тебе как перчатка.

Ни Изабель, ни SАЙМ0Н не смогли сдержать смеха, пока Джейс скептически смотрел на Майю. Но когда засмеялась и Клэри, он сдался и вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, я знаю, что вы этого очень ждали, так что каждому разрешаю пошутить, но всего один раз.

Прежде чем Джейс успел передумать, Изабель ухмыльнулась.  
\- Будет грубо, если я поаплодирую твоему повышению?

Магнус закатил глаза.  
\- Я вас умоляю. Нам понадобятся все руки, чтобы восстановить Орден Джедаев, - тут он хитро улыбнулся уголком рта. - И у нас есть целых три.

Джейс не впечатлился, но глянул в поисках поддержки на Алека. Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- Я пытаюсь придумать шутку, но чувство юмора будто отрубили.

SАЙМ0Н довольно захихикал.  
\- Поднимите руки, кто считает, что эта вечеринка - лучшая.

\- И на этом все, - объявил Джейс, скрещивая руки на груди. - Давайте лучше обсудим черные пятна на шее Алека. Посмотрим, получится ли у него в этот раз придумать нормальную отмазку, потому что никто не поверит, что можно трижды упасть на шею.

\- Почему это? - раздался голос позади Джейса. - Его словам можно верить бес-конечно!

Ничто не могло сравниться с выражением Джейса, когда он понял, что сказал это Люк - Главнокомандующий подошел к бару обновить бокал. Впрочем, кое-что подошло довольно близко - провальная попытка SАЙМ0На станцевать с Клэри или как Изабель, заскучав, бросила Мелиорна и ушла к какому-то симпатичному парню.

Вечеринка подходила к концу, и Магнус смотрел, как остальные беззаботно шутили и дразнили друг друга. Именно такими он и хотел всех видеть, жизнь без мыслей о судьбе галактики. И впервые за много лет в душе Магнуса воцарился мир.

Однако кое-чего все равно не хватало. Без чего Магнус не мог быть полностью счастлив. Наверное, очень эгоистично с его стороны, потому что сейчас к Магнуса было все, чего только можно было желать. С помощью Джейса медленно возрождался Орден Джедаев. Рядом стоял улыбающийся Алек, любящий всем своим существом. Магнус был в безопасности, как и все, кто был ему дорог.

Нет. Не все.

Одним глотком допив бокал, Магнус вздохнул. Эта ночь была праздничной, так что он отмахнулся от своих мыслей. Во-первых, надо быть благодарным за то, что имеешь, а во-вторых, волновать остальных не стоило. Алек вон точно заметил его подавленное настроение, судя по обеспокоенному выражению. Магнус попытался улыбнуться и развеять беспокойство, но Алек шагнул ближе.

\- Хм, - очень выразительно начал он. - Хочешь потанцевать?

Магнус выгнул бровь и вопросительно наклонил голову.  
\- Ты вроде бы говорил “никаких танцев”.

\- Я передумал, - пожал тот плечами. - И это одноразовая акция.

\- Участвую, - подмигнул Магнус и потащил его к изящно кружащимся парам. С Алеком такое и пробовать не стоит, но Магнус был рад и обычному покачиванию в его объятиях. - Спасибо.

Алек покачал головой, неумело двигаясь с выражением крайней неловкости на лице.  
\- Не знаю, что тебя беспокоит, но если захочешь обсудить - я здесь.

Так мило. Магнус не стал сдерживать улыбку и поцеловал Алека в щеку.  
\- Это ерунда, хороший мой. Я просто скучаю по своему наставнику, Рагнору. Он мог бы праздновать с нами, хотя и непременно ворчал и портил всем настроение.

Кивнув, Алек сжал губы.  
\- И ты понятия не имеешь, где он может быть.

\- Ни единого, - раздраженно вздохнул Магнус. - Может, Катарина что-то знает, но если это и так, Рагнор приказал ей молчать. Старикан явно не хочет, чтобы его нашли, - он закатил глаза. - Видишь? Его даже рядом нет, а мне уже противно.

Алек недоверчиво изогнул бровь, но на его губах появилась хитрая улыбка.  
\- Уверен, что могу сделать так, что тебе станет хорошо.

Магнус ахнул, все раздражение тут же улетучилось.  
\- Александр! Какие ты говоришь скандальные вещи! Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Фыркнув, Алек гордо улыбнулся.  
\- У меня был хороший учитель.

\- Ну, - мурлыкнул Магнус, прослеживая рукой спину Алека так, чтобы едва оставаться на грани приличий.  
\- Я вполне могу научить еще кое-чему.

***

Две недели Алек провел в спорах и попытках добиться разрешения на это задание, и в конце концов Люк согласился. Вздохнул, смотря на Алека с гордостью в глазах, и сказал да.

Алек в ответ улыбнулся и поблагодарил его.

\- О, не благодари меня, - сказал ему Люк с грустной улыбкой. - Твои попытки уговорить меня - игра в песочнице по сравнению с тем, что тебе предстоит с ним. Я и согласился-то по большей части потому, что уверен - Магнус откажется.

Алек не станет врать, эти слова совсем не вдохновляли. Он задумчиво сжал губы.  
\- А по меньшей части?

Улыбка Люка вдруг показалась ему полной надежды.  
\- По меньшей части потому, что надеюсь, что он согласится, - он вздохнул и вернулся к планам базы, которые просматривал в поисках лучшего места для дополнительных спальных отсеков. - Свободны, солдат. И удачи.

Кивнув, Алек вышел от Люка, и ноги сами понесли его к тренировочному отсеку юнлингов. Вместе с Мэдзи там сейчас жили еще пятеро, которых нашли на заданиях. И Джейс явно нашел свое призвание, учитывая, что дети охотно занимались с ним всем, чем угодно.

Магнус, наоборот, постоянно нервничал. По мнению Алека, тот был прекрасным наставником, но Магнус все равно продолжал сомневаться в себе. И на памяти Алека это был вообще первый раз. Особенно потому что они оба прекрасно понимали - неуверенность Магнуса исходит совсем не из незнания, как тренировать будущих джедаев.

\- Привет, - сказал Алек, заходя в зал и садясь рядом с Магнусом. Сейчас была очередь Джейса заниматься с детьми гимнастикой - его любимым делом, так что Магнус просто наблюдал, как они неловко катаются по полу.

Он даже не взглянул на Алека, хотя и протянул ему руку.  
\- Привет, дорогой.

Алек улыбнулся.  
\- Как идет урок?  
\- Неплохо, неплохо, - Магнус прикусил губу, наблюдая за попытками Мэдзи выполнить упражнение правильно. Его кошачьи глаза вспыхнули. - Они быстро все схватывают. Да и у Джейса получается лучше, чем я ожидал.

Слова прозвучали натянуто, чего Алек обычно старался не замечать. Не в этот раз.  
\- Но…?

Магнус поднял взгляд и вздохнул, отпуская его руку и начиная нервно вертеть свои кольца.  
\- Но я не уверен, что этого достаточно. Они ведь пока дети, очень маленькие. Я знал, как нужно тренировать Джейса потому, что он был старше, почти подросток. Но они? Что, если я делаю что-то не так? И правильного пути-то тоже никто не знает. Я стал Мастером-джедаем потому, что других просто не было, а не потому что меня назвал им Совет джедаев.

Задумчиво хмыкнув, Алек вопросительно склонил голову.  
\- То есть тебе было бы спокойнее, если бы тут был другой Мастер-джедай? Которого назначил Совет?

\- Разумеется, - пожал плечами Магнус. - То, что я уникальный, не значит, что я все знаю. Любой из этих стариканов знал бы гораздо лучше, как надо тренировать юнлингов. Я-то просто повторяю то, что помню из своего обучения.

Алек сдержал улыбку.  
\- Значит, нужно найти его.

\- О, Александр, это было бы очень неплохо, но кроме нас с Джейсом джедаев больше не осталось.

\- Осталось, - осторожно сказал Алек, пристально смотря на Магнуса.

Тому хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять, на кого намекает Алек. И расслабленный до этого момента, Магнус тут же напрягся.  
\- Рагнор исчез.

В его голосе послышался обжигающий лед. Но Алек не боялся обжечься, если при этом мог помочь тому, кого любит.

\- Он исчез куда-то. Из галактики нельзя просто так взять и исчезнуть, - Алек запнулся, подбирая слова, хотя это и не было его сильной стороной. - Я поговорил с Люком. Он санкционировал миссию по поиску твоего наставника, - он вдруг замолчал, чувствуя, будто вмешался не в свое дело. - Е-если ты будешь не против.

Магнус безэмоционально смотрел перед собой.  
\- Убирайся.

Алек резко вдохнул, слова Магнуса оказались больнее всего, что он испытывал раньше.  
\- Я буду на стрельбище. Пожалуйста, подумай над тем, что я сказал, - он сглотнул ощущение, что в одну минуту разрушил свое счастье.

Магнус появился только ночью, и Алек прикусил себе щеку, чтобы не заговорить. На стрельбище они были одни. Алек расстрелял весь заряд бластера, прежде чем повернуться к Магнусу.

\- Ты не имел никакого права, - сказал Магнус со скрещенными на груди руками. Непонятно, злился ли он.

Алек кивнул.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел… Лезть не в свое дело.

Магнус прищурил глаза, но в конце концов вздохнул.  
\- Я знаю. Прости, что набросился на тебя. Это было очень недостойно с моей стороны, - он поднял руку, не давая Алеку сказать. - И мне очень приятно, что ты прошел через столько проблем, чтобы это задание санкционировали. Это бессмысленно, но очень приятно. И я ценю то, что ты сделал.

\- Но это не бессмысленно, - Алек не позволил себе упасть духом. - Я знаю, что ты искал его все это время и что Рагнор не оставил никаких подсказок, куда пропал. Но ты сам сказал, что Катарина может что-то знать. Это уже начало.

Вся мягкость в секунду исчезла с лица Магнуса.  
\- Я спрашивал ее, Александр. Умолял рассказать мне. Все впустую. Нет никаких причин, чтобы она передумала. Не начнет говорить только потому, что ее просит очередное милое личико.

Алек замотал головой.  
\- Вообще-то есть. Рагнор оставил тебя сражаться с Кругом. Круг пал. Ты сделал то, что он хотел от тебя. Больше того, ты возрождаешь Орден Джедаев. У него наверняка была причина уйти, но сейчас появилась еще более важная, чтобы вернуться.

Магнус молчал - и Алек уже начал думать, что облажался - но потом тот вздохнул.  
\- Допустим, Катарина расскажет мне все, что знает, если она вообще что-то знает. Но сейчас мы должны направить свои усилия на восстановление всего, что разрушил Круг. Я не могу просто взять и улететь на поиски своего наставника.

\- Ты сказал, что сделал все, чтобы найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, - легко ответил Алек, он уже сто раз использовал этот довод. - Но ты это делал одновременно со службой Сопротивлению. Она закончилась, Сопротивление победило. Слушай, мне… Мне говорили, что после войны я смогу делать все, что захочу. Так же, как и ты. Джейс присмотрит за юнлингами, пока нас не будет.

Магнус вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Пока нас не будет?

Алек кивнул.  
\- Я доказал Люку, что научился управлять кораблем, и он выдал мне лицензию. Я не так хорош, как Иззи, но тебе будет нужен пилот. И я вполне подойду.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что приземление играет важную роль в пилотировании? - поинтересовался Магнус, чуть наклоняя голову.

\- Очень смешно, - закатил Алек глаза, но в груди зажегся огонек надежды. Если Магнус начал шутить, значит, он больше не злился. Прикусив губу, Алек поднял на него взгляд. - Так что скажешь?

Магнус прикрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами переносицу, а потом шагнул к Алеку, пряча лицо у него на плече.  
\- Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такого очаровательного упрямца, как ты?

\- Похитил его, - ответил Алек и обнял в ответ. - Давай ты поспишь, хорошо? И мы поговорим обо всем завтра.

Кивнув, Магнус отступил.  
\- Хорошо. Ты заканчивай свою тренировку, а я пойду приму долгий и заслуженный душ.

Они разделились, и Алек выплеснул всю свою нервозность в повторяющихся нажатиях на курок. Закончив, он прошел через кухню и захватил себе и Магнусу еды, зная, что тот, скорее всего, забыл про ужин.

И оказался прав. Магнус долго благодарил его разнообразными поцелуями. За ночь до этого Алек вколол себе последнюю дозу антидота, от которой в течение пары дней ходил сонной мухой, так что после ужина они вдвоем заснули.

На утро Алека разбудил звук расстегивающейся молнии. Он распахнул глаза и увидел ходящего по комнате Магнуса, который очевидно раскладывал свою одежду в три сумки.

\- Что ты делаешь? - зевнув, спросил Алек и сел на постели.

Магнус с усмешкой посмотрел на него.  
\- Сумки собираю, конечно. Что, оказывается, очень сложно, когда не знаешь, куда летишь. Так что я решил взять всего понемногу. Нужно выглядеть отлично в любой ситуации.

Сонливость еще не покинула Алека, но как только слова Магнуса дошли до него, по телу пробежал разряд адреналина.

\- Так мы летим?

\- О да, - сказал Магнус и наклонился поцеловать Алека. - Собирай сумки, любовь моя. У нас новое задание.


End file.
